Last sacrifice
by sarahbelikovcullen
Summary: This is how i think the last VA book may go. Disclaimer i dont own the characters just this plotline
1. Chapter 1

_**I know that there have been loads of fics done and lots of different theories done for the final book in the amazing Vampire Academy series. As I am so impatient and cannot wait until December so I thought I would give my own ideas :) I hope that you enjoy. I don't have a beta for any of my stories and would really be interested in working with one. If anyone is interested please message me. I will be honest and say that I don't know what to expect or what is expected from me so you would have to bare with me :)**_

_Chapter 1_

"_I've given up on us. Love fades, mine has."_Those words battered my brain as I was escorted from the Court after my hearing which had been to determine whether I should go to trial for the murder of Her Royal Highness Queen Tatiana Ivashkov.

I couldn't bare to look at Dimitri again for fear that the already broken pieces of my heart would shatter beyond all repair. I couldn't let him see just how much the words that he had uttered so vehemently in the church had crushed me. I refused to let them see me cry and was determined to at least try and put up a front that made them think that I was stronger than that.

Mikhail took control of the guards that were to escort me back to the holding cell that they were keeping me in. Ironically it was the same one that I had been stood outside of only a couple of days earlier feeling like I'd had my heart ripped out from my chest. I would have done anything to have been allowed to enter it then but now I wished with my whole heart and soul that I had never set eyes on it as it had brought me nothing but pain.

Walking back from the court back to the main building that housed the block of holding cells was a very humiliating experience, I had been placed in cuffs in the court room and was now surrounded by six Guardians including Mikhail

Because the actual courtroom wasn't a huge place many people had waited outside to hear if I would be made to stand trial or not. There were Guardians , Moroi and Dhampirs alike and they were all shouting mixed messages of support and other messages that were filled with so much hate that they hit me like a punch in the stomach. The barbs hurt so much that they were starting to make the nausea that I had already been feeling so much worse

"Don't listen to them Rose." Mikhail whispered down to me "they don't know you like I do, they don't know what you have been through to protect people like them and they don't know that you would give your life for one of them if it meant that they stayed safe."

I nodded my thanks to Mikhail not trusting my voice. The support that I had received and was still receiving was invaluable to me as he alone understood my feelings at the moment and the sheer magnitude of grief that was coursing through my body as though someone had died, although if I was to be honest with myself I would have felt better if they had. I would never be able to find the words to express to him how grateful I was for him continuous support.

We steadily worked our way towards the main building and I did my best to listen to the advice that Mikhail had given me and block out the noise and the insults that were still being shouted, I also had to fight hard to ensure that I wasn't pulled into lissa's head as I emotionally couldn't with that at this moment in time.

I had never felt so physically and emotionally vulnerable and if I was being totally honest with myself it scared the shit out of me, it scared me more than the thought of being convicted and locked up for a crime that I was most certainly innocent of.

We reached the main building and entered into a secure room, immediately four of the guardians that had escorted my back from the courthouse left through a door to the left of the desk that was in the lobby, leaving me with just Mikhail and a young dark haired guardian.

An older guardian was sat at the desk and he looked up at me with unconcealed dislike, I turned my face away unable to bare the look of hate that was clearly evident in hi eyes. He picked up a small phone on the desk and made a rapid call. "The prisoner is back and is ready to be escorted to _ITS_ cell"

Huh what "its" cell, I felt tears well in my eyes but swallowed and blinked them back determined not to give the mean old bastard in front of me something more to gloat over.

A heavy door to the right hand side of his desk opened three new guardians appeared, the looked at me and gave me brief, subtle smiles which made me feel as though I was not so totally alone in all this and that I had people who believed in me.

Mikhail once again took a gentle grip on my arm to lead me back to my cell, we went back through the door that the new guardians had just entered through. I was guided down a long drab corridor, the walls painted a light khaki green. I think the purpose of it was to kill any hope that the prisoner had as there were no windows at any height to allow any natural light to enter.

I felt as though we had been walking that corridor forever when in reality it could only have been a few minutes at the most since we began our journey back. We came to another heavy security door that led to a stairwell that went either up or down. We began the slow decent down to the bowels of the earth and I stumbled, I couldn't help myself as I didn't have my arms free to steady myself.

"Careful there" a gentle, sympathetic and sincere voice said. I looked up to find the young dark haired guardian had come to my aid and along with Mikhail was guiding me down the stairs, His light blue eyes were determined to make sure that I didn't hurt myself. Between them they made sure that I had enough physical support to ensure that I didn't fall and cause myself some serious permanent damage.

We managed to get to the bottom of the stairs with no further incident and began to navigate our way down another corridor. This one appeared to be much shorter than the first but it was still painted in the same horrible Khaki green colour but it had the appearance of being much lighter thanks to the harsh, florescent strip lighting that was hanging high above us.

Upon reaching the end of the corridor we were once again met with a security door but this one was a lot more complicated, it had to be opened mountainously by two guards, one swiping a key card through the slot as the other typed in a code on the numeric keypad but it had to be perfectly timed. The two guardians in front of us entered the code and the key card and the door automatically swung outwards.

There in front of us set back into the far wall was a small bank of six cells that were going to be my home for the foreseeable future. I felt my heart sink as I took in once again my surroundings and took in more details than I had when I was first escorted down here.

I noticed that on the other side of the cells was a smaller bank of rooms that I assumed was the shower block, oh how I could kill for a shower right now but I wasn't going to ask for one. Not yet.

The guardians all moved to take up their posts, there were two that were guarding the initial door that we had just come through, another two were stationed on the desk that was pushed against the wall in the middle of the row of cells and then Mikhail and my other hero at the moment were to be stationed outside my cell itself.

Mikhail removed the cuff that had bound my hands together and gave me an apologetic look as I rubbed my wrists almost as though he was apologising for the tightness of them.

The door to my cell was open and unlocked and I walked into it with with my shoulders hunched and my head down, I felt devoid of emotions as I made my way to the small narrow bed that was pushed into the corner and totally numb as the bard were closed behind me and the only noise being the lock as it clicked into place.

_**I would love to know your views on this and will promise not to beg for reviews and hold people to ransom as that's not me. I will update as quick as I can with this, I'm lucky as I already have an idea of how I want this to go but I do have to say one thing, there will be lemons in it and if you are a Rose and Adrian fan then this isn't for you. I have nothing against him but I don't think he is right for Rose, don't get me wrong though it wont be easy for Dimitri either.**_

_**Waffle over now lol.**_

_**Sar**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh wow thank you to everyone that has read the first chapter and to the three people that reviewed, you made me smile and I thank you for that.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy the next chapter, love sar xxxx**_

_Chapter 2_

I never realised just how the sound of silence could be so loud until I had to sit in it for hours. I couldn't hear anything in this fucking hell hole apart from the sound of my own heartbeat and it was deafening me.

I laid down on the narrow uncomfortable bed, facing the wall and tried to think of anything that could get me out of the horrible situation, anything that could prove that I had not committed the murder of her Royal Highness Queen Tatiana Ivashkov and that I was innocent of all the accusations but it was impossible even though I knew that I hadn't done it.

The shrill ringing of the phone on the guardians desk broke the silence and made me jump so much that I thought my heart had almost stopped dead in my chest. I heard the guardians murmur an agreement to whoever it was they were talking to, but didn't take any particular interest as I didn't think it would be of any help to me.

"Your Lawyer is on his way down to see you Rose" my friendly dark haired guardian informed me in his quiet serious tone.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me" I added quickly as an afterthought as he started to turn away. "What are you called?"

"Alexander" He replied with a small smile to show that he had not been offended by my asking.

"Thank you Alexander and thank you for being so kind."

"I have heard many great things about you Rose and about the things that you have accomplished and overcome from many different people."

I grimaced at this unable to believe that anyone of importance had had any good to say about me as I tended to have the bad habit of getting myself into trouble and pissing them off in the process.

"Don't look like that Rose its true, I have spoken to Hans, Guardian Alto, Guardian Petrov and of course Guardian Belikov"

The remaining shards of my heart splintered at the mention of Dimitris name and my breath caught in my throat, the pain that his name brought me must have been evident on my face.

"I'm sorry Rose" I could tell that he wanted to say more and that he was not only talking about my imprisonment but for all that had happened over the last week.

His attempt to say more was interrupted by the heavy steel door opening to admit my lawyer and newly found Father Abe Mazur.

Abe strode into the cell block looking very suave and sure of himself, he had discarded the jacket of his grey cashmere suit but the crimson scarf that he had artfully arranged around his neck remained.

"Rose"

"Zmey" all it took was that one word and my voice began to waver, I could feel the tears begin to prick my eyes and before I knew what was happening I had moved the the front of my cell and was pulled into the arms of my Father which was no mean feat considering the bars that separated us.

"Zmey I'm scared" I whispered to him. "I don't want to go to trial and I don't to be sent to a Moroi prison for a crime that didn't commit"

Abe pulled back from me slowly and forced my chin up so that I had no option but to look him in the face. What I saw there made my whole body go cold.

"You will NOT stand trial and you most certainly will NOT go to prison!" he almost shouted "I will _never_ allow that to happen do you understand?"

I looked at him confusion showing on my face at his grand speech. So much had happened and so much was still happening that I just didn't understand and the knowledge made my head spin.

"Even you're not that good old man!" I couldn't help the snarky comment coming out of my mouth.

"Ah Rose you would be surprised at just how good I am especially for an old man" he retorted a smile on his handsome face and a teasing lilt to his voice. "Besides they don't even send royal traitors to jail any more everyone knows that.

I couldn't help the sharp laugh that escaped me at this statement, "You must be even more insane than I originally took you for old man! What else are they going to do with them? Set them free with a slap on the wrist and tell them not to do it again?"

I looked up into Abe's face expecting to see him smiling with a witty retort but what I saw made my blood freeze in my veins.

"Zmey, what do they do?"

He looked away but not before I could see the pain and the fear in his eyes. "They execute traitors Rose"

The little oxygen I had left my lungs in a rush and I could feel the room beginning to spin. That was definitely something that I wasn't expecting to hear and by the look that Abe was giving me he was more than aware of that.

"Rose I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of here I promise."

I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands, the fear that I had felt earlier had returned ten fold. "Dont let me down old man"

"while I am finding a way to secure your release I did receive permission from the Judge that allowed me to bring a couple of things down that will help to alleviate some of the boredom and distract your mind from the trial. After discussing it it with paula it has been agreed that you can have an Ipod and some reading material."

I laughed at the thought of the infamous Zmey trying to find something that an 18 year old reluctant reader would enjoy but he amazed me when he pulled out an E-book reader that had been pre-programmed with 200 different books.

"Thank you" I stammered stunned at his generosity, Abe blushed a light shade of red and admitted that he had bought the Ipod and the E-book as a graduation present and had sought the help of Lissa and Mia as to what books I may enjoy.

My heart squeezed as I thought of Lissa, she was my bond-mate, my sister and my best friend. I wanted to see her so much but I knew that at the moment it was an impossibility as I was keeping something so huge from her that she would know straight away and I couldn't tell her yet. I hated keeping anything from her but I didn't want to tarnish the memories that she had until I had undeniable proof that I had been told the truth.

"Zmey I have something important that I need your help with but I cant discuss it right now." I used my eyes to convey that there were too many people listening to this conversation and I couldn't afford for anyone else to know.

Abe nodded with an enquiring look on his face but didn't mention anymore about it.

"I also have one more request. Can you please give the guards a list of names of people that I don't want visiting me. I don't want them to have access at anytime."

Abe looked at me with concern but took a pen and paper from his pocket and waited.

I took a deep breath and began. "Lissa Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, Tasha Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Eddie Castile and.." My breath caught in my throat at the last name and I had to swallow the lump that had formed there before continuing "Dimitri Belikov."

Dimitris name out of all of them was the one that seemed to shock Abe the most, He was fully aware of what had passed between us and my feelings towards him and what lengths I had gone to bring him back.

"Rose are you sure?"

"Yes" I answered replied more confidently than I felt.

_**I hope that this was ok for you, I know it may seem boring at the minute but I don't want to rush into all the action straight away and its nice to see Abe and Rose beginning to build a father-daughter relationship.**_

_**Please review if you enjoyed :) xxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed and read my story. They make me smile to know that you are enjoying it.**_

_**I forgot to put on a disclaimer that I obviously don't own VA or any of the characters. That honour belongs to the very talented Richelle Mead. I have used the letter from spirit bound in this story but other than that the plot is my own.**_

_**Right enough waffle lets get on with chapter 3 :)**_

After I had asked Abe to pass on the list of visitors that I didn't want to see I began to feel a little more relaxed.

I didn't realise how tense and worried I had been about them seeing me lose control and it was an exhilarating feeling not having to think about it any longer.

I sat down on the narrow bed and began to ponder the events that had taken place over the last twenty-four hours and had culminated in me being here.

I thought of the words that Dimitri had all but spat at me in the church. In truth I had thought of little else, they took control of my mind.

I remember running from the church so that the bastard wouldn't see me cry. I recall running into Adrian telling him that I wanted us to try and him coming to my room. I remember what happened then with perfect clarity, I had given in and let him drink my blood.

If I am being honest with myself I should never had let things get that far, I certainly shouldn't have consented to him drinking from me.

I cared about Adrian I really did and maybe in some ways I loved him but all the time I was with him last night all I could think of was Dimitri and how it had felt when he had touched me and kissed me and how I had felt when I had let him drink from me when he was Strigoi.

I knew in my heart of hearts that I didn't love Adrian a tenth of how much I had loved and still loved Dimitri and that wasn't of me to keep on treating him this way. This realisation pushed me into making a decision and acting on it quickly before I lost my nerve and changed me mind.

Mikhail, can you please request that Adrian Ivashkov can come and see me?"

Mikhail looked at me in surprise as he was fully aware that I had said that I didn't want him to come.

"Of course Rose but I thought..."

"Its just for one visit. After this my request regarding him and the others still stands. I have something I need to discuss and its important that I do it face to face. Please"

"I will personally go and find him for you when my shift has ended as I somehow don't think you want his visit to be public knowledge."

I nodded my thanks grateful that he understood so much of what I wanted to say without me having to try and find the words.

I turned away from him feeling relief that nobody would be aware of Adrians visit to me.

I put my hands in the pockets of my loose workout pants and felt the small piece of paper that was hidden there.

SHIT! FUCK! BOLLOCKS!

With all that had happened since the hearing I had completely forgotten about the scrap of paper that Ambrose had pushed into my hand as soon as my hearing had finished.

I reached my bed and laid down on my side facing the wall so that I had a little more privacy.

I removed the note and re-read it. I had to be sure that I hadn't imagined what I had seen written there.

It was written on a tiny scrap of paper, but the writing although cramped and rushed was undeniably Tatiana's.

_Rose,_

_If you are reading this then something horrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all Dhampirs into service whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down._

_However I write to you with a secret that you must put right, and it is a secret that you must share with as few people as possible. Vasilisa _

_needs her spot on the council. She is not the only Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter you will be giving Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter what your faults, and dangerous temperament you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it_

_-Tatiana Ivashkov._

Even though this was the second time that I had read it I still felt the bolt of shock that ran through me when I read that Lissa had a brother or a sister.

The very fact that it was written in the Queens handwriting and the way that she had worded it made it undeniable.

It just didn't fit the memories that I had of Lissas Father but then the words of the barman that Adrian and I had met in the Witching Hour came back to me.

We had gone for a drink and he had told us about Viktor escaping and went on to say

"All this Dashkov business and that mess with the Dragomirs...makes me sad for poor Eric."

I remember feeling stunned that at the time but doing my best not to show it as I asked if he had known Lissas Father.

"Sure" He had replied, " I have been manager here for years. He was here all the time. Believe me, he had an appreciation for those girls"

He pointed to the dancing girls that graced the establishment.

Well fuck me if he hadn't been telling us the truth. When he had first said it I had been ready to rip his head off for spreading rumours but had been calmed by Adrian.

The letter that I now had in my possession confirmed all that he had said as true.

Tatiana's letter had told me to trust as few people as possible with this secret and one of my main problem was who?

I knew that the first person I had to talk to was Abe. My gangster father had connections all over the world and was able to access information that I had ever thought possible.

I knew that I would need at least one other person to help me but I was limited on my options.

I would have loved to have been able to discuss it with Dimitri but after his recent revelations I knew that it wasn't possible for two reasons. I couldn't handle seeing the rejection in his eyes and now all his alliancess were with Lissa and I didn't want her knowing this yet.

It would kill her to know that the Father that she had had and respected was a different man who had a past. I couldn't do that to her not yet.

I couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped my lips when I read the last line, especially given my current circumstances.

_Don't waste time in fulfilling it"_

Well how the fuck was I supposed to do that when I had been put in a cell accused of murdering the one person who had asked me to help.

I needed to think of a way to get out of here and fast. I needed to clear my name and attend to the secret that Tatiana had entrusted me with.

"Rose"

Mikhails voice broke through my thought process and I rolled over to look at him.

"My shift is over and I am on my way to find Lord Ivashkov. I will ensure that the guardian at the main desk is aware of your request and that he is also aware that your original request regarding the others still stands."

With those words he turned and walked away from me, his shoulders slightly slumped as though he was weighted down with a great burden.

I sat up and leaned against the wall unwilling to let my thoughts begin to wander to Adrian as I knew that if they did I would lose the courage to say what I had to.

I picked up the E-book reader that Abe had supplied and decided that I would attempt to discover what other people found so captivating about reading.

A list of books appeared on the screen and I scrolled through, trying to see if there was anything that would capture my imagination.

I came across the Twilight Saga, I had heard about these from many people and I knew that both Lissa and Mia loved them and had fallen in love with the main character. This I had to admit made me curious.

I began to read and was shocked to find myself getting lost in the story, I could see why they felt how they did about the Main character Edward but I had to say that the female character was a sap who would drive me insane. It made me laugh to see what misconceptions humans had regarding vampires.

I had got so lost in the story that I never heard the phone ring or hear the guardians murmuring. I was oblivious to everything until I heard a voice.

"Hey my little Dhampir"

_**I hope that this chapter wasn't to boring, I tried to put in lots of info and I wont be rushing into the escape as I hate that. There will be a few other people getting involved soon.**_

_**Please review you know you want to :)**_

_**love **_

_**sar**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi all, thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement I've had so far your reviews really make me smile :)**_

_**Sorry its taken me so long to update my new meds have kept me on Sarahs world for longer than I thought lol xxx**_

_**I have used a George Michael song in this chapter called I cant make you love me.**_

_**I don't normally plug other stories but I have three for you to read which I have to say are fucking amazing!**_

_**They are: Broken filter the story (its funny as hell and my twi twin wrote it)**_

_**The Red Line (Which is amazing but hard hitting)**_

_**The University of Edward Mason which is also amazing!**_

_**These are all M Rated and that is for a bloody good reason :)**_

_**Anyhow enough waffling. Enjoy :0)**_

Chapter 4

Adrian stood in front of me and I was shocked by his appearance,

His normally smart close looked like they hadn't been changed for days and he was badly in need of a shave.

His piercing eyes were bloodshot and had a resigned look in them which gave me the impression that he knew what I wanted to say to him.

I walked over to the bars of my cell and he grasped my hand but made no attempt to pull me closer or to kiss me.

"How are you Rose?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine Adrian as you can see I'm just loving the holiday that they have sent me on the sun and the beaches are glorious! How the fuck do you think I'm doing stuck in this fucking hell hole!"

I couldn't believe that even Adrian had asked such a stupid question. In fact he had astounded me this time.

I glanced up at him to see him smirk at my comment and I so wanted to slap it off his face but I didn't as I was going to hurt him enough as it was but it was better to do it now then later when he was in even deeper.

"Adrian I asked you to come today as I need to discuss something with you that I could only do face to face."

I took a deep breath in ready to begin my speech when I was interrupted.

"I understand Little Dhampir, You don't have to say the words to me. I heard about what happened at the café and I saw his face as he was watching you in the courtroom as though he would have done it all again."

"I'm so sorry Adrian, I never wanted you to be hurt."

The tears that I had kept at bay now ran freely down my cheeks.

"I tried to love you as I had done him and I tried so hard to forget but I just cant." I gasped as the tears were affecting my ability to breath properly.

"Little Dhampir please don't cry. I knew when he came back that things between us were never going to be the same."

Adrians voice broke a little as he continued.

"I tried to convince myself that given time your feelings for me would be as strong if not stronger than what I was feeling for you but when I watched you in that courtroom and watched as you walked passed without looking at him I knew."

"I had my suspicions after I saw you running from the church that day but I was lying to myself that things would work out, I knew in my heart of hearts that it just wasn't to be but I was and still am willing to take whatever part of you I can have.:

Adrians declaration brought with it a fresh bout of tears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you truly I didn't"

"I know that Little Dhampir, You are not malicious like that"

"I care for you and I don't want to lose you I couldn't bare that and I sound so selfish saying it but I cant lose you from my life."

"Its not selfish Rose"

"It is selfish as you need to find somebody who can love you how you should be loved and me asking you to stay will just hurt you more"

"You deserve somebody who is whole and can give their full self to you and adore you, Someone who will be accepted by your family and by Royal society"

"I don't care about what other people think Rose you of all people should know that."

"I do know it but someday you will"

"Maybe and as for you losing me I wont ever go away, you will always have a piece of my heart and if all you want is friendship then that is what you will get from me. I understand what you are saying and maybe someday that will happen but until you are freed from here and cleared of all charges that I am staying right by your side!"

With that final statement hanging in the air Adrian turned and walked away from me taking a tiny part of me with him.

I walked back over to my bed and laid down. Closing my eyes I remembered all the good times that I had had with Adrian. I couldn't help but smile as I recalled our time in Vegas and how eager he had been to help me even though he knew that it would change the dynamics of our relationship.

I found the Ipod that Abe had given me and hoped that the music would help relieve some of the tension that I was feeling.

I didn'tt even glance at the playlist I just turned it on and wondered what shite that he had put on it. No doubt it would be full of opera and classical music.

_Turn down the lights,_

_Turn down the bed,_

_Turn down these voices inside my head,_

_Lay down with me_

_Just hold me close,_

_Dont patronise_

_Don't patronise_

_Cause I cant make you love me if you don't,_

_You cant make your heart feel something that it wont_

_Here in the dark in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And I feel the power_

_But you wont, No you wont._

_Cause I cant make you love me if you don't_

_I'll close my eyes then I wont see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight_

_Cause I cant make you love me if you don't,_

_I cant make your heart feel something that it wont_

_Here in the dark in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And I feel the power_

_But you wont_

_Cause I cant make you love me if you don't_

I removed the ear buds and curled up into a foetal position crying so hard I thought my heart would break, wanting to love Adrian the way that he deserved and knowing that despite my best efforts I couldn't.

Knowing that I had caused him so much pain wounded me deeper that I thought.

"Rose please don't cry" Mikhails soft voice filtered through into my brain. "I know that it hurts but it was for the best and it was better to do it now than in a few more months when it would have hurt you both more,"

"I know that, I just never wanted to break his heart. I tried so hard to love him but how could I when I didn't have my heart to give away?"

"I wish that I had the answers for you Rose. All I can say is that I understand exactly what you are saying and what emotions you are feeling."

He paused for a second to compose himself before he carried on.

"I know that I will never love another like I loved Sonja and that is something that I have had to learn to live with."

Mikhails eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he tried to explain how he was feeling. Knowing he was there made me feel not as alone.

"Thank you. It means so much to know that at least one person can understand the turmoil that I have been going through. Lissa has tried but it is so hard for her."

I paused trying to find the right words that would convey what I felt.

"I feel as though someone has died and I have gone through the grieving process and was slowly beginning to heal only to wake up and find that it has all been a bad dream. When I lost Dimitri in those caves he took a large part of me with him and no matter how hard I have tried I can never get that back."

"I know Rose, When I heard what Sonja had done a huge part of me died and because of that I will never be whole again."

"I thought that bringing him back would restore me to the whole person that I was before but he took my heart and he stood on it. He ground my belief in us into dust. I don't know if I will ever recover from that as only he can restore me back to the person I was."

I was so distressed that I had to walk away from Mikhail, I laid back on my cot determined that I would sleep.

Without warning I was pulled into Lissa's head, I could feel her heart beat thundering as though it was my own.

"What do you mean she wont see me? She needs me!"

"I'm sorry Princess but those are the orders that have been given to the guardians"

Lissa turned and looked in the direction of the voice and I was treated to a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"Lissa the only reason that Rose requested to see me was that she needed to explain something to me that she felt could only be done face to face."

This statement coming from Adrian seemed to affect Dimitris amazing self control and for a brief moment jealousy flared in his eyes.

"Why?" He demanded "Why would she see you and yet refuse to see me?" His voice was back to its usual quiet and controlled tone.

Adrian spun round Fire and anger evident in his eyes and in his voice.

"Why would she want to see you?" He stormed "Why would she put herself through more pain as all you have done is reject her and break her heart again and again since you came back."

"Roza is strong she will recover"

Nobody could have predicted what came next as Adrian with a growl of anger and pure rage lunged forward and punched Dimitri with all his strength.

"No she will not recover!" He screamed "You just don't get it do you, it was your love that made her strong and she is broken now because of what you have done and said to her!"

Both Lissa and Christian sat in stunned silence as they watched the the argument erupt between the two men.

"All I can say to you Belikov is that I hope you're pleased with yourself!"

And with that Adrian stormed from the room slamming the door as he went.

"Princess I'm sorry that you had to witness that" Dimitri said as he noticed that Lissa had been left very shaken by Adrians outburst.

"I need some time alone. Please accept my apology."

With his head bent Dimitri left the room.

I pulled out of Lissas head stunned by what I had seen, I never knew that Adrian had a temper like that.

I curled into the smallest ball that I could as sobs racked my body.

I must have fallen asleep as when I woke I felt disorientated and I still had the effects of my crying coursing through my body, although there were no more tears the dry sobs still hurt.

The guardians watching me changed shifts but I didn't move from my position to see who had been appointed to me for the night, I had lost interest.

I thought again about what Adrian had said to Dimitri and the tears began to flow again, the sobs becoming louder even though I tried to silence them with my pillow.

I sensed his presence before he spoke, the connection of soils that had always alerted me when he was around flared into life as he stood at my cell door.

"Roza"

_**I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter. I am sorry that it seems to be slow burning but I dint want to rush into her finding lissas sibling and her and dimitri I want it to follow a decent timeline if that makes sense,**_

_**Please please review if you enjoyed xxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you soo much for the amazing reviews. They are giving me the motivation to continue this :) I would love to hear peoples theories on who killed Tatiana and who Lissas sibling is :)**_

_**Enough said on with the reading :)**_

"Roza"

My head snapped up to look at him and even though I knew he was here a bolt of shock ran through me at his appearance.

Considering all the measures that he had taken to avoid me he was the last person I would have expected to be stood there looking at me.

"What are you doing here?"

His full lips curled up slightly before he answered.

"I still have friends amongst the guardians Roza. They were willing to help me."

"That as maybe but it still doesn't answer what are you doing here and how you got in when I requested that you not be allowed down."

"One of my friends is on guard at the main desk and he understand my urgent need to see you."

"Why?"

Hope fluttered in my chest for an instant but it was crushed again with his next words.

"Roza the Princess is beyond devastated regarding what what is happening and the position that you are in at the moment and I fear for her health. She cannot understand why you are refusing to see her."

"Is that the only reason that you came down here so that you could convince me to allow Lissa down?"

"Roza I promised the Princess that I would talk to you and try and find out what was happening so that I could put her mind at ease..."

"Get out!"

"Roza Please"

I turned round and almost spat the next words at him.

"Don't you ever call me by that name again! You forfeited all rights to call me any names when you took my love and my feelings for you and ground them into dust."

"I never meant to cause you any pain, but what I did to you when I was Strigoi..."

"Is nothing compared to what you have done to me since your return. Even as a Strigoi you thought of my feelings and gave me a choice but now you haven't even spared a thought for my feelings you have just taken them and ground them into dust as though they were just shit on your shoe."

"Rose I'm sorry."

"Guards! Guards! Please get him out of here. Please."

"Rose please give me a chance to talk to you and explain why."

"No! I have given you chance after chance to talk to me and explain only to have you throw them back in face."

I could feel the tears starting to threaten and I didn't want him to see.

"Please just go. I cant handle this anymore."

Dimitris eyes looked pained when I said those final words. I turned away from him, I had been so determined that I would be strong the next time I came face to face with him but in reality it had been so different.

"Way to go Hathaway!" I muttered to myself. "You just proved to him just how strong you really aren't!"

Oh for the love of fucking Christ I was starting to talk to myself. It was a sure sign that spending too much time thinking and being in this cell was driving me to insanity.

I decided that I was going to utilise the gifts that Abe had brought me so I grabbed the Ipod and sat down, ready to laugh at the crap he had put on it.

I was pleasantly surprised when I began to listen as I realised that he wasn't just an old man, he had put on some music that I really loved and I knew that he must have questioned the others as to what I would enjoy.

Interspersed with that though were songs that were guaranteed to bring memories back and bring tears to my eyes.

Memories of my time with Lissa when we had escaped the academy and were out in the real word came flooding back.

I remembered with a smile the time that we dressed up as fairies to go to a party and when I closed my eyes I could still see how Lissa looked.

We had treasured our freedom then not knowing that it would be stopped again soon after.

I recalled the feeling of having to constantly look over my shoulders to make sure that we weren't being followed those first few months and then how I became more relaxed as time went on.

The memory that stuck out the most from that time was the night that we were caught by the Academy Guardians. The tall stranger that stopped me from falling as we tried to run.

I had been so weak from blood loss as Lissa had just fed from me when I noticed a shadow in the trees. I don't know how but I instinctively knew that they were here.

I remember her using her compulsion on our flat mate to give us the keys to his car and I remember Lissa trying to protect me.

We were so close to freedom when they caught us.

I remembered how much Dimitri had argued my case along with Viktor to Kirova to make sure that I wasn't expelled and his agreement that he would mentor me both morning and evening to ensure that I caught up with my classmates.

I remembered the many training sessions we had and how the bastard had made me run until I thought my lungs would burst.

I recalled how surprised I was to discover him reading western novels, For a hot sexy Russian they were not what I would have imagined.

I remember sparring with him and getting knocked to the ground with him laying on top of me and how my feelings changed to more that just student and mentor.

I was given some indication that his feelings had changed the night he caught me in the lounge with Jesse.

He had been so furious but even in anger his eyes had perused my half naked body and for a second I had seen the desire light up his eyes before his impenetrable guardian mask slipped back on.

One of my most prominent memories was the night that Lissa was kidnapped. I had gone to Dimitri for help but unbeknownst to us a lust charm had been put on the necklace that I was wearing which had brought the feelings that we had been fighting to the forefront of our minds totally obliterating all others.

We had come so close that night to making love, if it hadn't been for the moment of clarity I would have lost my virginity then. The memories of that night still made my stomach flutter and had the ability to bring a flush to my cheeks.

I realised then that most of my memories were either centred or involved Dimitri and he was the one person that at the minute I didn't want to think about.

I made a conscious decision not to think of him for the remainder of the day and turned my attention to the e-book that had been another gift from Abe.

With the music playing softly in my ears I lost myself into the make believe world of Stephanie Plum bounty hunter extrondanaire. Reading about her exploits for the first time in what seemed like forever I found myself laughing.

I finally managed to fall asleep, and thanks to the release of tension that the laughter had brought I had a dreamless night that was also Adrian free.

I woke earlier that normal for me full of resolve. I needed the help of two people who I knew I could trust implicitly. The first person was of course Abe. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would do as I asked.

The second person may need a little more convincing but I knew that with Abes charm and charisma he would be able to convince her that I needed her.

It meant that I would have to entrust the note that I had been given by Ambrose at my hearing.

I knew that Tatiana had asked that I tell as few people as possible but I know that I can trust these implicitly.

"Excuse me"

I don't know if the guard in front of me had heard or if he just refused to acknowledge me so I called again a little louder.

"Excuse me!"

He turned around and looked at me with contempt.

"What do you want Hathaway?"

"Well apart from some common courtesy I would like some breakfast please and I need to see my lawyer urgently if you can see that it is arrange."

"Huh I'm not your messenger when it comes to getting your lawyer." He snarled at me but I will request that those on the main desk ask for him. As for your breakfast I can do that but it may be something you regret asking for."

He walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Arsehole" I muttered to his retreating back as he walked towards the main door his shoulders now shaking with unconcealed laughter.

My so called breakfast arrived just as I finished stretching in order to keep my muscles supple at least.

I had to admit that the arsehole had been right when he had said that I would regret breakfast. The porridge looked like week old sludge and the toast was so old that it had curled up at the corners. The only good thing to come from it was the clear ice cold water that quenched the burning thirst that I had.

Abe swept in just as I was finishing and he looked every inch the professional today in his charcoal grey suit. It would have looked smarter had he not accentuated it with a mustard yellow shirt and mud brown scarf wrapped theatrically round his neck.

He looked with disgust the food that I had been given before speaking in hurried tones.

"Rose are you? Have they hurt you?"

"Calm down Zmey, nothing has happened to me and apart from feeding me this shit they haven't hurt me."

"So what is the urgency for then Rose? You had me worried."

"I need your help."

"You don't have to ask me for help you just have to tell me what you need and I'll do it."

"I need you to get me out of here sooner rather than later"

"Rose you know that I am doing my best but these things take time to"

"No! You don't understand. I need to be out of this place within the next few days its a matter of urgency now"

"Rose that's impossible, you know that no date has been set for your trial yet."

Abe looked at me and I could see the realisation dawn on his face.

"Rose what is so urgent that you need to break out of here without proving your innocence?"

I handed him the note that had been passed to me without telling him who I had received it from.

Abe read it, his face going from confusion to disbelief and finally relief.

"Rose this is exactly the evidence that we need to help prove your innocence. We need to show to the judge."

"NO! Zmey you cant show this to anyone not until I know who it is as its possible that they also may be in danger. I am hoping that this information will lead us straight to the killer but I cant do it while I'm stuck behind bars."

"I understand that Rose but how can I help get you out of here? Its impossible to help someone escape from a high security prison."

"Erm no it isn't" I sheepishly went on to explain how Lissa, Eddie and I had broken Viktor out in order for him to lead us to Robert.

"Zmey you have contacts that I would never be able to use even if they were aware of the fact that I'm your daughter."

"This is very true"

I also need you to convince another person that I need help and I trust you to explain it all to her and that you will be able to convincer.

"And who would this amazing lady be? Your mother? Lissa?"

"No!" I shouted nearly getting the full attention of the guards. I quickly settled my voice down.

"I need you to talk to Oksana and Mark."

"Why Oksana?"

"Oksana is a powerful Spirit user."

"Why not just use Lissa Or Adrian?"

"Because they cannot be aware of what is happening. Lissa chances of getting anywhere in the Royal Court are already hampered by her association with me."

"Thats not true"

"Yes it is Zmey and we both know that. I have seen and heard it. Adrian is already estranged from his Father and I don't want them to Disown him if he decided to help me on what could be a suicide mission."

"But how can Oksana help you? How can you convince her of your innocence."

"She is a very powerful and skilled Spirit user who has the ability to delve into your mind. She will be able to feel if I am telling the truth or lying to her."

"Okay and how can she help with this escape and with your mission."

"She can charm objects that will make me appear to look totally different to who I am."

"where can I find her?"

"She is in Baia. I also need you to make contact with Sydney. She has some information for me that will be invaluable although she hasn't realised that yet."

Abe looked down and sighed.

"OK what do I need to do first?"

_**A/n**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that :~)**_

_**I am at present typing up chapter six so that will be up tomorrow hopefully. Please review xxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow 2 chapters within one day :) am on a roll. Lol**_

_**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I want to say a special thanks to Destinee Rose Belikov who has left reviews and great compliments for each chapter. Thanks babe they make my day :)**_

_**If you are a fan of twilight then I suggest you check out a story called Tick Tock, Its a one shot by my very good friend TJ and its bloody funny :)**_

_**enough waffle :)**_

"Baia? Isn't that where the Belikovs live?"

"Zmey you know very well that they live there so why ask such stupid questions old man"

"Okay okay!" I was checking. I have to ask how will Sydney be able to help you and what information has she managed to find out and how?"

"Before I answer your questions regarding Sydney I need your word that there will be no repercussions on her."

"I cant promise anything regarding Sydney, Its up to the alchemists to decide and they live and work by their own rules."

"Zmey cut the crap with me. I know damn well that you work closely with them and I am sure that you can ensure that there is no trouble awaiting Sydney for helping me"

"All I can do is give you my word that I will speak to them and explain that the work that Sydney did was incredibly important and regarding all of us."

Abe ran a hand over his face looking as though he was growing weary of the conversation.

"Thank you that all I can ask of you. Sydney called me not long ago to let me know that the alchemists offices had been broken into and the files that they had on Lissas Father had been stolen."

"Why would someone want information on Eric?"

"I have thought about this a lot and the only conclusion I can come to is that someone else was aware of the other child and were not wanting it to be made public knowledge."

"That would make sense"

"Sydney also told me that she had found out there there has been a substantial amount of money transferred from Erics bank account to an account in the name of Jane Doe. These deposit were made on the same day every year are still being made."

"That's interesting but it doesn't really help us in anyway."

"Wait a minute I haven't bloody finished yet! We know that the account is set up in a Las Vegas bank and we also know that Eric was the signature on it. He arranged for the transfer every year."

"And this would help us how? I just don't see what relevance this has."

"Ungh! Think about it old man, because Eric was the one who set it up the minute he died all the rights to the account will fall to Lissa which means that she would be able to get the relevant information."

"OK I see where the relevance is but there is one large flaw in your logic here"

"Oh yeah and what would that be oh wise one?"

"You have told me that you don't want Lissa to be involved in this yet we would need her to get the information from the bank."

"Now you see that is where you are mistaken. This is one of the reasons why I wanted Oksana. She can charm objects that make you appear as though you are someone else."

Abes eyes widened slightly in shock as what I just said penetrated his brain and he realised the meaning behind them.

"So you want then to come here to the Court and help you escape from prison and then help you again in Vegas."

"Yep that's about right"

What about the guardians though would they not think its strange that only one person walked in and yet there are two people walking out?"

"They wont even realise that. Spirit users have super compulsion so no matter how immune you think you are to compulsion you cant beat these."

Abe smiled a little as I continued.

"I will ask her to get them them to open my cell and the doors. Once that is done she can make them forget who and what they have seen and be made to sleep so that It will be hours later before any alarms are raised."

As I was explaining what the spirit users can do a strange expression appeared on Abes face.

"Rose what you have just explained to me mirrors exactly what the Queens guards told us. They couldn't remember anything upon waking."

"SO? What relevance does this have to me getting out of here?"

"Do you not understand? There are always a minimum of six guards outside the Queens private chamber and at least two inside. They all repeated the same thing."

Understanding began to filter through my brain and I could feel the beginnings of a smile.

"This evidence can prove your innocence Rose due to the fact that everyone is aware that Dhampirs don't have the power of compulsion."

That proves nothing though Zmey. The court is determined to find me guilty no matter what."

"Not necessarily. I have heard rumours that hypnotism can be used at times to break through some of the compulsion barrier. They may not be able to tell us who did it but under hypnotism they will be able to tell us if they were compelled and if they saw you that night."

I had never seen Abe so excited about something and the fact that he may actually be able to get me released legally made some of the tension that I was feeling evaporate.

"Rose I am going to the courts now to put this information to them. It may take a couple of days before they decide that what I am saying is correct and it will take at least two days to get the information from the guardians. In the meantime I will send for Mark and Oksana."

With a spring in his step Abe left almost bouncing out of the door.

I couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance.

"What are you finding so funny Hathaway? I wouldn't have thought that you would have found death amusing especially when its your own."

I looked up at the guardian and smiled deciding that it was time fro a little fun with this tosser.

"Fuck you arsehole! I am going to survive this and when I get out of here I am going to come and hunt your sorry excuse of an arse and make it mine!"

The guard looked at me open mouthed, I think in honesty he was gob smacked that I had had the cheek to even speak to him like that.

He spun away from me and I allowed myself a small victory grin knowing that I had won that battle.

When my lunch arrived it made me think that maybe taunting the hand that feeds you

wasn't such a good idea after all. That prick had decided to make me suffer and had only brought me two slices of mouldy bread and a glass of dirty water that looked like he had pissed in it first!

"Thanks tosser!" I muttered to myself hoping that Dinner was going to be a lot more appetising.

I knew that Abe must have spoken to the main guards regarding my meals as he had looked so disgusted and angry when he had seen what they had tried to feed me for breakfast.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I would rather starve than eat this shit so I accepted it with a smile and turned away from him.

I sat on the floor with my back against the cold hard tiles and tried to think of ways that I would be able to leave the royal court without arousing suspicion and without alerting Lissa to what I was doing.

Of course all of my musings were dependant of me leaving my cell as a free woman and not as a fugitive on the run.

I had to think of a way to convince Lissa not to accompany me as I needed to focus all my concentration on what felt like an impossible mission and not have to worry about keeping her safe.

I could feel my eyes stinging and growing heavy so I made my way to the bed and let sleep claim me.

_**I really hope that you enjoyed that one. I am loving writing this and I have a good idea in my head where it is going and who will be the secret sibling. I would love to hear your ideas though :) xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh man thanks so much for the amazing reviews :) they are almost as good as a day in bed :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy the next chapter xxxx**_

I had forgotten just how warm and safe I felt laying in Dimitris arms. The world could be falling apart around me and I wouldn't have cared.

His thumping heartbeat was regular and the relaxing rhythm was enough to lull me into a deep sleep.

"I'll love you forever" I whispered to him in the candle lit room.

A cold chilling chuckle greeted my ears "I will posses you forever Roza."

I sat up in alarm and looked at him he smiled at me but it looked forced. I knew what I was seeing but my brain refused to process the information for it to make any sense.

He was the Dimitri that I had loved but his face was rapidly changing into that of a monster. His lightly tanned skin began to pale and those beautiful brown eyes that I had fallen into so many times became cold and ringed with red.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed as he smiled once more showing the fangs that he had tried to hide.

"Come join me Roza, We can be together forever."

The nightmare began to waver as I ran and I eventually found my self back in the Academy's canteen.

Now this wouldt have seemed so strange if it had not been for the fact that A, I was asleep and B I had graduated six months ago.

I looked down to see what I was wearing, huh I should have known.

"Come on out Adrian, you cant hide from me forever."

A low chuckle issued from one of the high backed chairs and Adrian emerged from it like a ghost.

"Ah little Dhampir I never could hide from you. You look beautiful as always."

I frowned at him as I took in my attire properly. He had dressed me in skin tight low slung jeans and a top that showed far two much skin for my liking especially my considerable cleavage.

"Oi my head is here not in my chest!"

He looked up slightly ashamed and the grinned at me.

"I have to say Adrian I certainly look a hell of a lot better than you. When was the last time you slept."

His bloody shot eyes regarded me warily as he shrugged his shoulders.

He grinned up at me and started to walk over staggering slightly. He stood in front of me swaying so much that I was afraid that I would have to catch him.

"Urgh Adrian you're drunk!"

"Ah yes well, I'm as pissed as a newt if you must know and what do you expect given my circumstances at the minute?"

I ran a hand over my face quickly growing tired of this conversation before it had even begun. I could see where it was heading and I really didn't want to revisit that.

"What is it you want Adrian. I thought that we had said all we needed to say yesterday."

"I want to know what sort of relationship you are having with Abe Mazur? Why you decided to use him instead of Damon. What have you done promised to be his own personal blood whore? He almost skipped out of the holding cells this morning."

I looked at his smug face and couldn't help my reaction. I swung my hand back and slapped him. Because he was too drunk to retaliate or even stay upright it knocked him to the floor.

"How fucking dare you insinuate anything like that? I would never lower myself in that way. I have a hell of a lot more self respect. And for your information the only relationship between Abe and I is that of father and daughter!"

"Oh shit, Rose I'm so sorry. I'm feeling so insanely jealous of anyone who can get close to you right now. I cant help it."

Adrian looked mortified at the things that he had said and I felt myself soften slightly as I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"I understand Adrian truly I do. But please trust me when I say that its for the best. Abe has managed to garner some information that may hopefully secure my release."

"What information? How will it help?"

"I'm sorry but I cant tell you yet, I cant let anyone know as it may compromise it. I hope you understand that."

The scene and Adrian began to blur and go out of focus, I knew that one of us was beginning to wake up.

"I'm sorry Adrian."

My dreams for the remainder of the night were peaceful and dreamless for which I was grateful.

I was awoken by a familiar voice calling me.

"Rose, Rose! Come on rise and shine."

"oh go fuck off and die" I mumbled into my pillow wanting to stay asleep and not wake up to the hell that was my life.

"Come on Rose, I brought you food."

I groaned and rolled over, opening one eye I scowled at the friendly figure at the front of my cell.

"Oh man this is not fair. Let me sleep."

"Nope! Sorry."

I decided to venture down and see what shite they had decided that I deserved to be fed this morning.

"Alexander! Oh I am I so glad to see you instead of that miserable sadistic bastard that I had to cope with yesterday. Fuck I wish he would stick a rattle snake up his arse and die then I'd be happy!"

He laughed at my description of the previous days guard.

"I have to give it to you Rose that is an accurate description. He isn't well known for his compassionate nature."

"You're not fucking kidding" Come on then what crap have you brought for me to try

and force down my throat as a sorry excuse for breakfast."

"Well after your lawyer saw what you were brought yesterday he decided to have words with the main guard and gave orders that you are to be fed what he called0 "Proper food." and from what I can gather there was no way that he was going to take no as an acceptable answer."

"Hmm yes Abe can be a force to be reckoned with when he's riled enough.!"

"You can certainly say that again. I definitely wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. I have to say though that you two are so very alike in personality its kinda scary."

"What do mean? I asked slightly worried as only my mom, Abe and I knew that he was my father. Oh and Adrian of course now.

"You both have such a strong will and determination and you also share the same stubbornness. I wouldn't be at all surprised to find that you related somehow."

I couldn't help my smirk at just how close he had come to the truth.

"Right enough of this talking I'm starving." True to my word my stomach began to growl.

He pushed the food tray through the slot in the bars, I could have kissed him as sat in front of me was a banquet fit for a king. Three chocolate glazed doughnuts, A blueberry muffin and a can of coke.

"Oh man I'm in heaven" I muttered just before I dived in.

I inhaled the doughnuts that fast that I surprised myself, I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to taste them but in all honesty what did I expect I hadn't seen proper food in what had felt like a lifetime.

I took my time with the Muffin, determined to savour every bite of the soft bun. The rush from the combined sugar of, muffin, doughnuts and coke made me feel like I could bounce off every wall.

Standing I left out a huge burp, I just couldn't help myself.

Alexander turned around to face me laughing like a hyena.

"How the hell can a noise that large come out of someone so slim?

I shrugged my shoulders and began to giggle, joining in with his laughter.

My laughter was abruptly cut short when the inner door opened and my mother walked in.

She stalked over to me looking as though she had been electrocuted, her red hair crackled with energy and her eyes flashed with fury.

"Rose! What the fuck have you done?"

Well that wasn't the hello that I had been expecting. I didn't think that the famous Janine Hathaway ever lost her control enough to swear.

"I'm just fine thanks so much for asking." I couldn't help the sarcastic response, she always brought out the worst in me.

"Don't even try and use that tone of voice with me young lady. How could you do it? What the hell did you think that you were going to achieve?"

"Oh thanks for having for so much faith in me mother. Do you honestly think that I would kill a Moroi, Especially the Queen even if we didn't get on. I have spent all my life training how to protect them."

"Rose I know you..."

"No you do not!. You know nothing about me you have never spent enough time with me to be able to claim that."

"Let me finish! I know that you are impulsive, Reckless and irresponsible. You don't think before you speak and you show a total disregard for authority. What the hell am I supposed to think."

"You are my mother you are supposed to have faith in me and believe in me without asking questions. I mean for fucks sake if my own mother thinks that I am guilty what hope do I have of the Royal council finding me innocent. Thank fuck for Abe, at least one of my parents has faith in me."

Janines head snapped up. "What's that about Abe? What the hell does he have to do with all of this?"

"Abe is the lawyer that is representing me."

My mothers face went from pale to puce in a matter of seconds, I had never seen her loose her cool so fast.

"What the hell do you mean he is the lawyer that is representing you? He doesn't have a clue about the law unless its how to break it."

"Actually mom you would be impressed. Abe has been fantastic and is using every resource he can to get me released and to prove my innocence."

We had been so engrossed in our argument that neither of us realised that there was another person in the room with us.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you to speak to my Roza like that?"

I looked away from my mother to focus on the individual who had just spoken.

"Olena!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

I was so happy to see her here but shell shocked at the same time.

"I'm not here alone Roza the whole family has come. Dimitri called in a panic the minute that you were arrested and we made arrangements to come as soon as we could."

"But What? Why? How?" I was seriously confused by this point. "Why would he ring you? Why does he even care?"

"My sweet Roza we have so much to discuss. I need to say something first though." I looked at her trying to work out what she had to say.

"I want to say thank you for bringing me son back. You went through hell to restore his soul and I can never say thank you enough."

"OK What the hell is going on here? Who the hell is this and what is she talking about when she says thank you for bringing her son back? What the fuck have you been doing Rose? Did I not raise you to be responsible."

"No because you didn't raise me the Academy did! You have no right at all to question me and what I do."

"How dare you speak to Roza that way. Let me introduce myself I am Olena Belikov. Rose saved my son, she returned his soul from a Strigoi to a Dhamphir."

"You fucking did what?"

Thankfully Alexander decided that now was the time to step in between the two highly opinionated women before a physical fight occurred.

"Guardian Hathaway I think its time that you left."

"You haven't heard the last of this Rose"

She three one last look of disgust and stormed off through the already open door. Oh man I pitted anyone who got in her way for the next twenty four hours.

I smiled my thanks to Alexander and received a smirk in return.

"Now I know where the temper comes from."

he laughed at me as I stuck my tongue out in a childish gesture.

Olena watched our exchange with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Roza I have to ask, what is your relationship with him?"

She gestured with her eyes to Alexander.

"None I reassured her, he has been kind to me and helped me keep my sanity whilst I'm here."

Oleana turned to Alexander and thanked him profusely in Russian.

"Now Roza, we need to talk about Dimitri. What have you done to my son, What has happened between the two of you? He was so broken when he called."

"What have I done to him!" I stormed unable to help myself. "I risked my life to save him, I loved him constantly even though he was no longer alive, I gave him me. All I ever wanted was his love and he took that along with my heart and crushed it."

Olena moved back slightly stunned by my outburst.

"I refused to give up on him even when it seemed pointless. I kept on telling him I loved him believing that it would be returned but instead he told me that his love was dead. His words to me were love fades. He took my love and he threw it away."

"Oh Roza he loves you so very much."

Tears began to cascade down my face.

"No he doesn't, he told me clearly enough."

"And you believed him. I thought you knew him better than that, better than he knew himself."

"I thought I did too but obviously I was mistaken."

_**I hope you enjoyed. I'm loving this story and I promise that there will be lots more of Rose and Dimitri but I wont rush them straight into bed (hint hint :))**_

_**Leave me a review please. Come on you know you want to xxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 9

_**WELL HELLLOOOOOO! Sorry its taken me so long to update, its the school holidays and the kids are being a major pain in the arse lol, also I have fibromyalgia which has been a bitch.**_

_**Thanks for some amazing reviews and advice especially from vampireluv101 I agree most definitely regarding what you have said about Rose and Dimitri.**_

_**Anyhow enough waffle on with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**_

_Chapter 9_

That days that followed Viktorias visit seemed to meld into one long continuous stream of eating, drinking, sleeping and reading, yes I said reading.

I never thought that I would manage to lose myself in a book but I suppose being stuck in a cell didn't give me much option and I was surprised to find that Abe had loaded on books that had the ability to make me laugh, cry, get angry and fall in love with the figment of someone else's imagination.

I had been so engrossed in a story that had captivated me beyond the others that I didn't register that someone was stood in front of the bars until they spoke.

"Rose, we have been requested to go to the court, the Council wishes to see you."

"Oh come off it Alexander, what the hell do they want me for now? Have they not thrown enough shit at me?"

I couldn't help but rage at the injustice of being stuck here in the first place but the thought of them trying to cause me even more pain and trouble just angered me.

"What are they going to do next, accuse me of co-operating with the Strigoi that killed the Badicas and organised the attack on the Academy?"

"Don't be so cynical Rose, it could be something totally unrelated to any of this, they may just be requesting information."

I scoffed at the image of them asking me for information of any kind

"Huh I'll believe it when I see it!"

Alexander opened the door to my cell stepped inside a sheepish look on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry about this Rose but you have to be cuffed."

He snapped the cold metal cuffs around my wrists and led me out of the cell and through the first of the security doors.

The walk through the dimly lit corridors appeared to take even longer than it had done on my way down and the anticipation I had of feeling the fresh air on my face made it seem as though it was never ending.

When we reached the door leading into the main office we were joined by Mikhail and two other guardians who had been appointed to escort me to the courtroom.

Walking out of the main doors into the cool evening air I took in a lungful of damp. Clean oxygen and revelled in the feeling of being able to breath the fresh air instead of thestagnent air that was circulated around the holding cells.

It was colder than I had expected and I couldn't repress the shiver that racked me as it hit my heated skin. Alexander looked down at me after feeling the vibration through the cuffs and shrugged his jacket off and placed it gently over my shoulders with a wry grin.

Arriving at the courtroom I was bewildered to see Abe waiting for us with a sly smile on his handsome and now familiar face.

He didn't say a word as we entered which left me with no clue as to why I had been called here.

The full Royal Council were waiting for us as we entered, sat upon a raised platform at the front of the room and the same judge that had presided over my hearing was sat once more in the centre.

I was once again led up to a desk that was placed in front of them and was asked to sit.

I glanced at Abe who now appeared to be feeling rather smug if the look that was settled on his face was any kind of indication, a wave of nausea settled in the pit of my stomach as I wondered what the hell he had been up to.

"Miss Hathaway, are you aware of the reason that we have requested to see you?"

The judge looked down on me in her rather haughty manner that really made me want to slap her but I was aware that under the circumstances it would not be in my best interest to do so.

"No you Honour."

She looked questioningly at Abe and he shrugged his expensively clad shoulders and looked away.

"Miss Hathaway, your lawyer came to me at the beginning of the week and discussed with me a conversation that had taken place in which he had learned more regarding compulsion. He asked that we speak to the guardians that were on duty the night that the queen was murdered to see if anything else could be remembered."

I held my breath wondering what she was going to say.

"When the answers came back exactly the same as previously Mr Mazur then asked us to consider using hypnotism as a form of possibly breaking through some of the barriers of compulsion as he had been advised that this had been known to work. I will admit that we were very reluctant to attempt this but it was pointed out to us that we had no reason not to and if we refused then it would render us keeping you in the holding cell without being aware of all the facts a great injustice."

She looked disgusted as she said these words as though she thought that listening to Abe and actually follow through on what he had requested seemed to be a waste of her time.

"Typical" I muttered to myself, I mean why would to believe in anything that may help prove my innocence.

"We have discussed the matter of compulsion on this scale with the two only known Spirit users Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov and they have both confirmed that what Mr Mazur told us is correct. We were therefore given no option but to go ahead with the hypnotism."

I let out the breath that I had kept held and began to breath normally again all the while waiting for her next words.

"After extensive research into the matter we gave the agreement that the guardians were to be hypnotised and we selected at random a different hypnotist for each guard from around the country so that there was no danger of false memories being implanted"

I looked up at Abe at that moment and for the first time I realised that I was proud to have him as my Father.

"We found that after observing the initial hypnotism and discussing the results with each expert we can safely conclude that Miss Hathaway was not seen in the corridor or outside the Queens private chambers at any time on the night of the murder."

I let go a huge breath of relief as I listened and could feel the beginnings of a smile forming on my lips.

"However, having said that there is still a great deal of non disputable evidence that does point to Miss Hathaway's guilt. The council and I have discussed this matter at great length and have agreed that due to the testimonials of the guardians and some of her former guardian colleagues that you will be granted bail instead of being held on remand."

"Does that mean that there will still be a trial held and that Rose still remains to be your only suspect?"

The breaths that had even out began to once again become harder to draw in and I held it as they responded.

"Until we find any evidence pointing to the contrary Miss Hathaway is the only suspect that we have. We have taken the highly unusual step of granting bail Mr Mazur, something that is frowned upon in these trials but it does have provisions attached to it."

I released the breath once more and felt the nausea begin to rise once more in my stomach, I had a feeling that I knew what they were going to say and all I could think on my mind was not him, please not him.

"Until further notice Miss Hathaway must be accompanied by a guardian twenty four hours a day, including a guardian to take a night shift, She is required to adhere to a curfew each day without question. She will be required to surrender her passport to the courts and will not be allowed to leave the country, She is required to report to the courts once a week and finally if she requires to leave the courts for any reason she is required to get permission from the council and must be accompanied by her own guardians and a court appointed guardian."

"May I briefly discuss these conditions with Miss Hathaway before I submit our decision?"

"Rose I don't know if you realise just how fortunate you are right at this moment, this has never been done and although I know that it will create some problems in regards to Tatiana's instructions I feel we have no option but to agree,"

"I do agree to the conditions that they are setting Abe, at least it will get me out of that small damp hell hole and give me sometime to work on what we need to do."

"Your Honour I have discussed this with my client and we are prepared to accept the conditions that you are offering in return for Miss Hathaway to be granted bail."

The judge nodded as Abe added as an afterthought.

"We would like to thank you for your understanding and willingness to listen to us in regards to these matters."

Zmey you smarmy bastard was the only thought that was going through my head at the moment and I didn't listen to any of what was being said afterwards. I was too stunned to know that I was out of there at least for now.

I did not realise that we had been dismissed until Mikhail came and removed the cuffs that had encircled my wrists.

I was eager to enquire who my guardians would be so that if it was to be Dimitri I could mentally prepare myself. Although I'd had time to think of him and had spoken to Olena I don't think that I was strong enough to have to see him everyday and see him looking at me with the same loathing in his eyes.

Abe grasped my hands as I stumbled down from the defence desk, the relief in his face more evident than ever before. I understand now that he had been cautious of telling them what he knew as he had been so unsure if they would listen or take any action in regards to it.

As we walked out of the courtroom I took on a deep cleansing lungful of air and let it go with a whoosh. A smile appearing on my face as I enjoyed the feeling of it being expelled from my body.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into a pair of very shocked chocolate brown eyes that were so familiar to me that I would know them anywhere.

I began to smile at Dimitri, feeling so happy at that moment just to see him until I saw who he was stood with. My smile quickly turned to a scowl as a bolt of jealousy took me by surprise as it zoomed through my body.

Both Dimitri and Tasha opened their mouth in almost perfect synchronisation as though they had something to say but I spun away from them quickly and began to walk on my own back towards the holding cells so that I could collect the pitiful few possessions that I had there.

We walked into the main office once more and Alexander offered to go and retrieve my things for me whilst I waited with Abe.

I turned to Mikhail expecting to have to say thank you and goodbye and was confused when I saw that he hadn't moved and was still standing just behind me as though he was waiting for something.

He noticed my confusion and is quick to let me know that both He and Alexander have been assigned to be my guardians for the foreseeable future.

"I have some close friends who were amongst the guardians that were with the Queen on the night that she was murdered and I heard them talking about the hypnotism and what it meant for you. As soon as I could I discussed it with Alexander and it was decided that we would put in a request to be your Guardians if you agreed to meet the conditions. The council were wary at first and wished to know how we had learned of the proceedings and after discussing it thoroughly with us and between themselves it was agreed."

The news that he two people that had believed in me more than most at the moment would be with me made me feel a lot lighter and happier and knowing that the one person with whom I could discuss my deepest feelings and fears with and be greeted with understanding made it more bearable.

Once Alexander returned with my pathetic amount of possessions we enjoyed a leisurely walk back to the accommodation where my room was situated. Whispers and stares followed in my wake and I did my best to ignore them and walk with my head held up proud.

I unlocked my door and fell onto my bed relishing the softness of the mattress compared to the hardness of what I have been sleeping on lately and I couldn't hold in the moan of sheer pleasure that erupted from deep inside me.

Mikhail, Abe and Alexander looked at me astounded and broke into laughter not even bothering to try and hold it back as it would have been a useless exercise. Their laughter drew the attention of other Dhampirs that were in the building.

"Rose!" Eddie Castile all but shrieked "What are you doing back here? Have they found you innocent? Does Lissa, Adrian, and Christian know that you're here?"

"Whoa, enough with the questions already," I laughed "No they haven't found me innocent, they have granted me bail as long as I keep to certain conditions one of which is having these two goons with me at all times."

I pointed to the still laughing Tomas and Alexander who both raised their hands in greeting to Eddie whilst trying to get their laughter under control.

"The others don't know that I am here yet and I would really appreciate if you would just keep it quiet at least for the remainder of the day, I want to get used to being back in my own surroundings without having the Spanish Inquisition from Liss."

"I guess that is understandable, it must have been hell being kept there. Its so good to see you Rose, I didn't realise how much we had all missed you."

With a hard swift hug Eddie left us alone. Once the two idiots had gotten control over themselves Abe spoke to me in a quiet voice.

"Rose I need to speak with you urgently and in private."

I quickly came to a decision regarding Alexander and Mikhail that I knew I would never live to regret and that was to entrust them with the knowledge that we had about Lissa and the mission that we had been set by Tatiana, I knew that they would both be willing to help in anyway that they could., They had already proved that to me a thousand times over.

They stood to give Abe and I some privacy. "No, please stay, I have thought about this and I know that I can trust you both with what has to be said but first I need to give you the facts as we know them."

They both looked at me confused as I began to explain about what the manager had said in regards to Lissa's father and then told them when Sydney had contacted me and advised me of the file on Eric being taken and of the bank account that had been set up. I told them all about Tatianas letter and they were stunned that I had kept the information to myself, knowing that if we found them that it would hopefully lead us to the real killer of Tatiana.

I also revealed to them what my relationship to Abe was as I had caught them both giving us covert glances when he had touched me or reached for my hand and I was sure that I could see what kind of relationship they thought we had.

"But Rose," Alexander interrupted "Why haven't you shown this to the courts, can you not see that this would have proven your innocence."

"I cant Alexander as this I fear that it will endanger Lissas life if this information got out before we found her sibling. I have a theory that whoever killed the Queen was aware of this and was determined to do anything in their power to stop it becoming common knowledge therefore stopping Lissa getting on the council and I think that that person is still at court. I just need to find out who the hell it is."

"I never thought of it that way but what you are saying does make sense as she is the one that can swing a vote one way or the other. What can we do to help?"

"I need to get internet access as soon as possible so that I can get in touch with Sydney and I also want to try and see if there is any information on previous dancers at the Witching Hour which is where we were told that Eric went."

"Rose, I have spoken to both Mark and Oksana at your request and I am sorry to say that they are both incredibly reluctant to come to the Royal Court given their own situation."

I looked at Abe and felt my heart plummet in my chest, my one hope of being able to get the information that we would desperately need to help us without involving Lissa and endangering her had gone.

Abe must have noticed my look of distress as he was quick to reassure me.

"Do not panic Rose, I have explained the situation to them in great detail including the details of the letter, I know that it said to tell as few people as possible but Oksana is pivotal to our success and I knew that she would not be willing without a proper explanation being given. She has said that she is willing to do all she can, she knows that you would never do what has been said of you and knows that you would not ask her to do this if there was any other way."

My smile began to reappear as Abes words sank into my brain and I realised that we were going to do this and that there would be no stopping us.

"This is real isn't it? Its not a dream, it is really happening?"

"This is really happening love and we will find them and we will prove that you are innocent if it is the last thing that I ever do."

With a final smile and promises of getting me a laptop arranged for the following day Abe left to go and find a feeder.

I sat back down on the bed surveying the familiar surrounding of my room, relief and happiness flooding through me now that I knew that Oksana was willing to do all she could to help us get Lissa the power she deserved and help me gain my freedom and regain my guardian status.

The emotions of shock, relief, happiness, worry and the extreme jealousy I had felt at seeing Tasha and Dimitri together all manifested themselves into sheer tiredness and a yawn erupted from my body.

I lay down and wrapped myself in the soft, furry comforter and feel into the peaceful sleep.

I was awoken rudely and abruptly by a hammering on my door and a voice shouting.

"ROSEMARY HATHAWAY! I know that you are in there and if you don't let me in I will scream!"

Oh shit Lissa, I staggered to the door and unlocked and was almost knocked on my arse as she barrelled into the room and enveloped me in a crushing hug.

I could see Mikhail sat outside my door looking shattered, he must have taken the night shift and now looked as though he was ready to fall asleep where he stood.

"Coffee?" were the only words I could manage at the moment and he nodded at me gratefully, coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

Unfortunately his presence was not enough to stop Lissa from her tirade, I knew that she would be hurt that I hadn't told her that I was back but what I didn't expect was the sheer force of anger that I felt radiating through the bond.

"WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE BACK?"She yelled at me. "Why did I have to hear from Tasha Ozera that you were free?"

"She was with Dimitri last night and they saw me leave the courthouse, it was late and I was tired and I needed time to re-establish myself with my room."

There must have been something in my voice that gave me away as Lissa pulled me into another hug and whispered into my ear,

"He's been so miserable without you being here. He knows that you broke up with Adrian and I know that he loves you but he needs time to work through his demons. Tasha is a friend nothing more, I promise you. I have watched them together and although I can see that she wishes there was more, he doesn't and never will think of her in that way, you are his whole heart and soul he just needs to learn to forgive himself before he can realise."

I hugged her back, glad that she understood my fears about Dimitri without me having to voice the. I told her about him coming to see me in the holding cell and what I had said to him and I also told her what Olena had said about him being broken when he called.

"He was Rose. I have never seen him lose control like he did the day you were taken and the day that he was told that he couldn't be allowed to see you because you had said no visitors. Why did you do that? To me especially I wanted to be there. You needed me and yet you shut me out."

I could feel once again the black anger starting to radiate threw the bond and I quickly absorbed it from her before it became to much for her to handle, I knew that I would be able to somehow work off my own rage and the rage that the blackness created from being shadow kissed later.

"Lissa it was the hardest thing that I have ever done saying that I didn't want visitors but I couldn't bare to have you see me looking like that. I needed to be strong for you and while I was in there I wasn't and I felt as though I had let you down and that you would be so much better off away from me. I didn't want to jeopardise any chance you have with the council."

"Oh Rose, I don't care about them I care about you."

I pulled her tight to me so that she couldn't see two things, one were the tears that were gathering in my eyes and two was the secret that I was trying to keep from her that I know if she found out now until I had solid proof would rip her apart and I had to stop that from happening at all costs.

_**Wow I hope that you enjoyed that.**_

_**I don't know how many of you are twilight fans but there are some amazing stories on my favourites list, one of which is loner by nilla that I would recommend everyone read, it is heartbreaking yet utterly amazing story of discovery and survival after the worst thing that could ever happen to any child. There are no graphic details in it but it is so moving. Please read it xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Chapter 10

_**Hi all, Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed and read last sacrifice, I hope that you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**_

Lissa and I discussed everything that had been happening at court since the Queen had been murdered.

"There have been loads of rumours going around about you Rose," she told me in her quite serious voice. " Some people have been saying that they believe that you killed her, they seem to think that because you didn't get on that you would murder her in cold blood. They forget about all the good things that you have ever done."

I could feel a rage beginning to build up in her through the bond and quickly sucked it out of her, I saw her visibly relax as the blackness went from her and into me. I would have chance later on to work it off.

"Most people have stuck by you though, and agree that there is no way that you would ever do such a think. They agree that you are reckless at times but they have also said that you would be willing to die to save them."

I allowed myself a small smile at this, I had an idea just who my biggest supporter would be, Adrian. He had been willing to do anything for me including being disowned from his family. Although I had feelings for him I realised now that they were the kind of feelings that you would have for a good friend and not those of a lover.

"I can just imagine that it has been Adrian who has been the person who has been the loudest in showing his support of me."

Lissa shoulders slumped a little at his name as though she had a great weight placed on them.

"No it hasn't been Adrian, don't get me wrong he is on your side a hundred percent and will do anything that he possibly can to prove your innocence. It has been Dimitri who has been your most staunch supporter, he has been speaking to everyone that he knows to try and find out if anyone saw anyone coming or going from your room in the few nights leading up to the murder."

To say that I was shocked by this was a gross misunderstanding, Why? Why would he even be bothered, in fact if anything I would of imagined that it would have made his life a lot less complicated if he didn't have to see me at every turn.

I pushed the thoughts of him far from my mind and looked at Lissa, there was worry etched into every line of her face.

"What is it Lissa, what is causing you so much concern?"

"Adrian."

With just that one word I knew what she was going to tell me before the words left her mouth and the concern and guilt that I felt for leading him on returned ten fold.

"Why? What has he been doing?"

"He is drinking more than before and I think that he is using medication that would never be prescribed by any kind of doctor. He isn't taking care of himself at all and I can feel him becoming reckless with his spirit. It is as though he has given up hope."

My heart sank thinking that it was me that had done this to him when I told him that I didn't want to be with him. I wanted him to get back to the fun carefree Adrian that he had always been,

"Lissa, is it what I have done to him? I wish that I could feel differently for him but I cant. I tried to love him but it just wasn't as strong as his feelings for me and it would have been unfair of me to continue doing that to him."

"Its not you. I have discussed this with Christian and also with his parents and we think that it is a delayed reaction to the death of Tatiana, He seemed to be coping so well with all that had happened until the funeral, when they brought out the coffin and took it through the Royal Court in the open topped carriage I could see him beginning to crumple."

Tears began to flow down Lissas pale face as she continued

" I thought that he was managing with his grief until they buried her and I have never seen a look of such anguish on one persons face. I know that we thought of her as a bitch but she was the only person in that whole damn family who accepted him for who he was. She never tried to change him or judge him like his parents. She loved him and was always there for him and now she has gone and he has no one to turn to again."

"So what is going to be done about it?"

"I have discussed it in great detail with his mother as his father appears to be so detached even though he loves his son in his own way and it has been decided that if there is no improvement after tomorrow he will be sent to a Detoxification and rehabilitation centre in Las Vegas that are run by humans but cater specifically for Moroi with this kind of problem."

"I'm glad that Nathan has agreed to that, something needs to be done."

"I agree, even I was getting concerned about him."

We continued to discuss random things until Lissa brought up the topic of Dimitris family.

"I met Olena and Viktoria, I understand now why you felt so comfortable with them."

"I love them Liss, they made me feel as though I was part of their family straight away and even though I had come to bring them bad news they always made me feel loved."

"Olena loves you, she would walk to the ends of the earth if it meant that she was helping you."

I smiled as I recalled how Olena had screamed at my mother for how she had spoken to me.

"I love them so much, they made me see what a family should be like, the accepted me in and never judged me. The showed me that I was wanted and could never be a burden and they accepted the fact that Dimitri and I had been together."

"They are some of the most special people that I have met, they are so easy to talk to and confide in. I have found myself talking about my parents and about Andre. They have never made me feel as though I am some freaky side show just to be stared at because of who I am."

I grinned at her description of the Belikovs, everything that she had said was the truth and I was so glad that they were here.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening it I was greeted by a smiling Christian.

"Rose, its good to have you back, I've missed having you around although if you ever decide to repeat that I will have no doubts about setting fire to your ass."

I smiled back reluctant to admit that I had missed him too. I didn't want to give him any ammunition to be able to use against me in a war of words.

"Yeah Yeah fire boy. Only when you think you're big and hard enough"

I could hear Lissa chuckling behind me as she listened to our exchange. She alone knows me well enough to know that the sarcasm that spews from my mouth is designed to hide the true meaning of the words.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've come to get Lissa, we have been asked to attend a meeting with some of the more prominent Royals to decide what to do about the arrangement that was made with Tatiana about Lissa staying here and going to Leigh."

I look at him in confusion.

"Now that Tatiana is no longer here they need to discuss whether this is still the correct thing to do for Lissa, Aunt Tasha is going to meet us with them and discuss the possibility of me going with her now due to the fact that things have changed so much since graduation."

The same bolt of jealousy that I felt when I saw Tasha and Dimitri together when I left the courthouse house shot through me at the thought of her now helping Lissa, I know that it is unreasonable but I felt as though she was taking away from me everything that was important. The rage that I had felt earlier began again to bubble and roll within me.

I knew that the rage was out of control and irrational due to the amount of darkness that I had been taking from Lissa.

She had been using and practising spirit more and more with Adrian while I had been incarcerated. She had been desperate to learn how to dream walk so that she could visit me that way as I had requested that I have no visitors. They had also been learning more about charming and infusing objects with different aspects of spirit from healing and compulsion to making it so that whoever was wearing the object would appear to the outside world as someone totally different.

I heard a throat clear and focused back again on Lissa and Christian, they were both looking at me with concern and I realised that I must have drifted off slightly.

I gave them both an embarrassed smile and told them to go to the meeting as I knew that it was vital to Lissas future.

"I'll be back afterwards Rose."

Once Lissa had left I decided that the time had come for me to begin training again. I had lapsed badly and was hoping that sparring with someone would allow me an outlet for the anger, upset, rage and hurt without causing someone serious pain.

I changed from my trusted pyjamas into a tight white tank top and loose draw string yoga pants. I knew that I was going to have to start from the beginning and build myself up as the clothes felt baggy on my already slim frame.

I made my way over to the training area that had been built especially for the courts guardians so that they could stay in peak physical fitness.

I decided to follow the regime that Dimitri had first set out for me at the academy. I began my warm up stretches and set off at a slow jog around the large running track. I had set myself a target of fifteen laps knowing that this would be more than plenty, I didn't want to be exhausted before I got into the gym to begin sparring with Alexander.

On my third lap I felt it. The connection that has always affected me when Dimitri was near. I t was not like the bond that I had with Lissa just a deep awareness of when he was near.

I glanced up in time just to see Tasha wrapping her arms around him. I knew that he felt the connection and the awareness too as he chose that moment to look up. Confused warm chocolate brown eyes lifted and met hurt, angry brown ones.

Tasha hadn't noticed that I was there and stood to whisper something in his ear, my heart sank and I did the only thing I could do I turned and ran. I couldn't take any more and needed to get away quickly from what I was seeing.

I pushed myself beyond all of my physical limits, I had to get away from seeing them together like that, seeing her touching him when I couldn't was more than I could realistically take. I thought that I was stronger and that I would be able to cope with it but I realised that where Dimitri is concerned I would always be weak.

I heard footsteps pounding behind me and I pushed myself harder and harder, I had to get away. I automatically assumed it was Alexander and knew that he would understand my reluctance to face anyone at the moment, I began to slow, panting for breath when a pair of strong muscular arms encircled me from from behind. I opened my mouth ready to scream out in shock and terror. I tried to fight but the arms were too strong and managed to restrain me easily.

"Don't fight me Roza"

I froze in shock, Dimitri was the one person that I least expected to have chased after me. I mean why would he? Why would he care that I had seen them together? If anything I would have thought that it would have made it easier for him.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" I seethed through clenched teeth. The rage that I had been holding back erupted from me. "You gave up every right to use that nickname."

I struggled against him, trying to free myself but my weakened state made it impossible, even when I had been at full strength I had always struggled to get away from him.

He loosened his iron hold slightly so that it was possible to turn me so that I was facing him. My back was up against the wall and he effectively had me trapped.

"Roza please listen to me. I want to explain to you about Tasha, although I don't understand why I feel the need to."

He looked almost angry as he said the words and this ignited the furious rage that had been boiling just under the surface rendering my internal brain filter totally useless.

"I said don't fucking call me that! Why would I really care why you feel that you have to explain to me what is going on between you and her. Why would I want to listen to all the reason why she can be a part of your life and I cant. You have made your feelings for me perfectly clear and I have to learn to live with that and move on with my life which I keep on trying to do."

I had reached boiling point now and I couldn't help the rage and hurt that came pouring out of my mouth, I didn't care if what I said hurt him. I was beyond all reason.

"You go ahead and do whatever the hell you want with her. Go and run off with her and give her babies, I don't care any more! You have hurt me too much now to feel anything any more. I'm sorry for everything that you are going through but I have to say it now. I wish that you had killed me when."

"Dont ever say that! Roza what an earth would posses you to even say such a thing. You are needed here by so many people. Why would you want that?"

"Because if I was dead then maybe I wouldn't be feeling like this. Maybe I wouldn't hurt so much."

I looked down as I whispered the last words unwilling to see the pity and rejection in his eyes,

"I'm sorry Roza, I never ever meant to hurt you like this. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is the things I did as Strigoi and I will regret those things for the rest of my life. Innocent people died because of me and that is something that I will always remember. The thing that hurts me the most and what I will regret with my every breath for the rest of my life is what I did to you. The things I did can never be forgiven. I know that I was Strigoi but I also knew what I was doing and that hurts beyond your comprehension."

I finally lifted my eyes to meet his, seeing no rejection there only pain and regret for what he had done. I sighed, I had to get away from him before the tears that I had been holding began to fall.

"What you are doing to me now is worse than anything you ever did to me as Strigoi. You have broken me Dimitri."

I pushed against him but his arms tightened around me holding me prisoner against his hard body.

He gazed down at me a look of hunger in his eyes reminiscent of the one that he had held when he was Strigoi. I found myself captivated and unable to look away.

With a groan of defeat he lowered his face to mine.

His lips touched mine softly at first and I couldn't hold back the gasp that pushed passed my lips as I felt his mouth move against mine once more. His tongue swept along the seem of my closed lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss and with a sigh I opened my mouth allowing him entrance.

I was totally overcome with sensation as he ran his tongue around the inside of my mouth, tasting and reacquainting himself with the contours. All rational thoughts and arguments flew from my mind as my tongue began to move against his in a dance that was as old as time.

He pushed me roughly up against the wall and the feel of the cold brick hitting my overheated skin was enough to jolt me back to reality. I pulled my mouth away from his kiss and using all the strength that I could muster pulled my arm back and slapped him harder than I thought possible.

"How fucking dare you!" I spat at him "How dare you put me through hell, tell me that you have given up on us and that your love has faded and to move on with my life, stay away from me and look at me with such disgust. How dare you kiss me!"

"Roza..."

"Don't even try Comrade," I shouted using the old nickname that I had for him. "I'm not interested in anything that you have to say any more and if you think that one kiss is going to take everything away and make everything okay then you are sadly mistaken. Now, get away from me!"

Dimitri jerked away from me, surprise evident in his eyes as the truth of what I was saying dawned in his eyes.

As much as I loved him, an I did with my whole being I was not going to let him back in my life. I couldn't bare the thought of being hurt again by him when he decided that the memories were too much or he decided that he had changed his mind and wanted to go with Tasha. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take that kind of pain again.

If he had decided that he wanted to try and make amends with me then he had to fight his own personal demons first.

I would not be hurt by him again.

_**Wow, Dimitri must have realised that he still loves Rose but I still think that he wants to fight it.**_

_**I don't know about you but I am proud of Rose for pushing him off when she did and for telling him what is is her heart and mind. Hopefully we will see Dimitri fighting his battles and trying to win her heart back.**_

_**Please review they mean soo much to me to know that you are enjoying this story :0)**_

_**Love**_

_**sar**_

_**xxxx**_


	10. Chapter 11

_**Oh wow thank you for the amazing reviews that I got for the last chapter. They are just blowing me away.**_

_**Thank you to to the readers that have been here since chapter one and welcome to the new readers that have joined us I hope that you enjoy my work.**_

_**Anyhow enough of my waffle.**_

Dimitri stood looking at me with his mouth open in shock after my outburst. He looked as though he wanted to say something but I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. I just wanted to get as far away from him as I could.

I turned and I ran ignoring the protests from my screaming leg muscles. My heart was hammering in my chest as I pushed myself harder and harder not thinking about where I was running to. I didn't stop until I hit a solid object and almost fell on my arse.

Two strong arms gripped me to stop me from falling. "Watch where the hell you are going! Rose? What's happened? Why are you crying? What has he done to you?"

Adrian's face turned purple with rage as he took in my tears and trembling. Even though he was unsteady on his feet I could see that he was willing to go and kick Dimitris arse for hurting me.

"Belikov!" He spat the name out as though it was contaminated. "Where does he get off hurting you. Does he take some perverse kind of pleasure from breaking you down and making you cry!"

"Adrian calm down, he doesn't mean to keep on hurting me and I can understand that now."

"Huh, so he thinks that playing games with your emotions is OK now because he doesn't mean to hurt you?"

"He isn't trying to play emotions. I can to some extent understand why he has acted the way he is and although I disagree with the way that he is going about things I know that he cant help the way he feels any more than I can. Just because I understand it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me still."

Adrian looked at me in shock, this was the most rational that he had seen me be for the last two weeks and it was thanks to the kiss that I had just been given that has made me see things more clearly.

I knew now that despite his protests Dimitri did still love me, even if he refused to acknowledge it in words the passion that had been in his kiss had told me differently. I don't think that he had set out to kiss me but faced with my rage and sorrow part of the wall that he had built around himself to keep me out had crumbled.

My absolute conviction must have shown clearly on my face as Adrian shook his head slightly as though he was indulging a small child.

"I'm glad that I have seen you Rose, my Mother and Father have been discussing me and it has been decided that I need to go into rehab as my self medication is in their so called opinion getting out of control."

"Adrian I don't want you to get upset but I know already about the rehab. Your parents spoke to Lissa regarding it as she was the person who raised the original concern. She is so worried about you."

"How could she do that? Why did she not come to me instead of going behind my back to my parents and making me feel like a naughty school boy who has been called to see the Principle!"

I took in Adrian's appearance, looking him over with a critical eye before answering him. I knew that I had to choose my words carefully but I also knew that I had to be brutally honest with him. I did care for Adrian a great deal and I couldn't bare to hurt him further.

"Oh Adrian have you taken a look at yourself lately? You look as though you have been living on the streets, you haven't shaved since I saw you last, you look as though you haven't changed your clothes in over a week and you smell like a Russian distillery."

I tried to put compassion in my voice. I didn't want to sound as though as I was patronising him or pitying him as it would have the opposite effect to the decision that I was trying to make him decide although he thought that it was already a firm decision, due to the fact that he was an adult the final one rested on him and I didn't want to push him into making the wrong one.

"I know that you are hurting and that you feel as though you are missing part of you but drinking and taking drugs to the extent that you are doing is not going to help at all, in fact if anything it will make how you are feeling so much worse. If Lissa had come to you with her fears can you in all honesty tell me that you would have listened to her and done something about it or would you have told her to mind her own business."

"She still shouldn't have gone to my parents even if she knew that I would tell her where to go. Why could she have gone to someone else? My parents already think that I'm a waste of space anyway they don't need anything else top confirm it."

"And who would she have gone to? Her Parents? Oh I'm sorry but they are no longer here, My mother? No I don't think so, there was no one else that she could go to. At least she cares enough and was worried enough about you to raise a concern and to do it to people who wouldn't spread it all around the Royal Court!"

Adrian's shoulders slumped in defeat as my words penetrated his drunken mind. He knew that I was telling him the truth.

I know you're right Rose, I just hate feeling as though it has all been discussed and decided behind my back and that nobody has given any thoughts to how I might feel. My father already hates me and I just feel as though I have given them more of a reason to feel as though I have let them down."

"Adrian your father doesn't hate you, I just think that he has brought up in a world that doesn't show affection and pride freely. I think that he has been that way for too long to change it now."

He nodded in understanding. Confusion then lit his eyes and he looked at me as though he only just realised that I was stood there talking to him.

"Rose, call me an idiot but what the hell are you doing stood here?"

"A chuckle escaped me as I looked up at his totally confused face.

"I wondered how long it would take you to realise that I was stood here talking to you. The courts decided to grant me bail thanks to the new evidence that Abe collected regarding the hypnosis. I have to adhere to certain conditions that they have set but it is thanks to the testimonies that you, Lissa and the guardians gave that I am now stood here."

Adrian smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, I had missed physical contact and it felt good to have his arms around me. There was no awkwardness as all the hug was giving was comfort to a friend.

"For what its worth I think that you are making the right decision going to the clinic, I know that you feel hurt and betrayed by Lissa but she was doing what was best for you. She cares about you so much. Hopefully when you come back home you may be able to work a way of channelling the frustration into your spirit."

I felt him press a soft kiss to my forehead before whispering. "Thank you. Promise me that you will come and see me while I am in there. I need your support to get me through it."

"I promise I will come and see you as much as I can. When do you leave?"

"They want me to leave on Monday, which is tomorrow."

"I will put in a request to the courts to enable me to come and visit you by the weekend."

I realised that Adrian had just given the perfect, valid excuse for leaving the court and nobody would question it. I felt a huge sense of relief as I knew that Mark and Oksana wouldn't need to come to court and that I would be in a position to get the information I needed from the bank.

I left Adrian and began the slow walk back to my room. I needed to contact Abe as soon as possible to let him know about Adrian. I was soon caught up by Alexander who had kept a distance away whilst I was talking to Adrian and I was grateful that he had respected my privacy.

"Are you OK Rose? I don't know what happened at the track but you seemed to be really distressed when you got lord Ivashkov."

"Dimitri kissed me."

"What!"

I realised then that Alexander wasn't aware of mine and Dimitris history so I filled him in as quickly as I could do.

"After all that has happened and all the hurt that he has caused me he decided that it would be a good idea to kiss me just so that he could fuck with my brain a little more, I know that he doesn't mean to hurt me but I cant help the way that I am made to feel. I tried to move on with Adrian but it just wasn't to be. I have caused him so much pain."

I'm sorry Rose, I wish that I could make it all go away for you. Hopefully though Lord Ivashkov will find it a little easier to deal with now that he can see you and he will learn that you are better off just as friends. I know that he is going to need a good friend as I have heard from a few of the guardians that he has been finding it difficult since his Aunt died."

"Adrian is being sent off to Vegas in the hope that he will get help over there so he will not be seeing me as much and I hope that it will make him realise too. That reminds me I need to get in contact with Zmey as soon as possible. With Adrian going to Vegas it has given us the perfect opportunity to gather information."

We reached my room slightly out of breath as Alexander had made us run all the way there as neither of us had managed to get any training done this morning. I came to the conclusion that I still hated running.

I opened the door and headed straight for the fridge where I pulled out two bottles of ice cold water and threw one to Alexander whose handsome face was flushed with exertion, the room was silent apart from the gulping sounds that came from us as we drained the bottles.

I sat on the bed as Alexander sank to the floor with a groan. We both relished the rest and the chance to regulate our breathing. I didn't know about Alexander but my heart felt like it wanted to break free from my chest and fly away it was hammering that hard.

The silence was interrupted by a persistent knocking on the door. I looked over at it and pulled a face hoping that if I ignored it whoever it was would go away. Unfortunately for me that wasn't going to happen and I knew that I would have to answer it. I staggered over and opened it wide ready to yell at whoever it was for being such a pain in the arse when I was greeted by a pair of legs dressed in impeccable grey wool trousers, a large cardboard box and Abe's smiling face.

"What the hell old man? Have you never heard of if I don't answer then I might not be in!"

Zmey just ignored my outburst and pushed past me greeting Alexander as he entered.

"One laptop complete with web cam and wifi access as required."

I at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed for shouting at him when he had brought me what I had asked for.

"Zmey I was speaking to Adrian earlier and I want you to put in a request for the courts to allow me to go and visit him in Vegas at the weekend. They don't need to know that I will also be doing other things whilst I am there. Can you also arrange for Mark and Oksana to meet us, it will be better for them if they don't have to come to court."

"Rose slow down. Firstly why would the courts let you go to Vegas to see Adrian when he is here?"

"Adrian wont be here by tomorrow, his parents have decided that they are going to send him into rehab and the place is in Vegas. As far as the courts and everyone else is aware Adrian and I are still a couple so it will not raise any suspicion that I would want to go and visit him."

"Hang on I seem to have missed something that appears to be vitally important here. What do you mean they think that you are still a couple. I wasn't aware that you weren't"

I explained to Abe about Olena and Viktorias visits whilst I had been held and also the realisation that although I cared for Adrian a huge amount I could never love him as he deserved and that it wasn't fair for me to keep lying when I knew that my heart would always be with someone else.

"Well I have to say that I am impressed by your reasoning Rose and also by your thinking, there should be no reason why the courts will not give us permission as long as we abide by the condition that one of their guards is allowed to travel with us. I will admit to you that although I like Adrian I never thought that he was the right person for you. I know that you are hurting over what Dimitri has done and is still doing and all I can say is give it time."

He then did something that was as unexpected as it was pleasant, he pulled me into his arms and gave me the kind of hug that only a dad could give. I knew then that I couldn't tell Abe what had happened this morning as although he was still getting used to being a father he was very protective and I could see him letting fly at Dimitri which I didn't want so I wisely stayed quiet.

"Right lets get this laptop set up so that we can see if Sydney has managed to get any more information for us yet. I would also like to bring up Eric's name and see if there is anything that we can find that may help us. I also have an email address for Oksana she is wanting to discuss a few things with you and is wanting to know what you are going to want from her."

We got the laptop set up and I logged onto my email account ready to compose emails to both Oksana and Sydney. I decided to check what emails I had received first and wasn't surprised to see that I had almost a hundred new messages although the majority of them were junk and could be deleted straight away. One message however caused me to gasp in shock.

"Whats wrong Rose?" Abe's voice was filled with concern.

"Take a look at this email, how did he get this address and why would he be emailing me? What does he want from me?"

"Who? What? Rose will you please tell me what the hell is happening, who has emailed you and why are you so shocked?"

"Robert Doru, Viktors brother has emailed me and I have no idea what he wants until I open it."

What the hell would Robert want to email me for? I had only met him once and that was when he had given s the information that we had needed to enable us to restore Dimitri back to a Dhampir and even then he hadn't been happy that Viktor had brought him out of his solitude without telling him why.

I was full of curiosity now as to why he had emailed me and didn't have the patience to wait to read it.

_TO: Rosemary Hathaway_

_FROM: Robert Doru_

_SUBJECT: Princess Dragomir_

_Dearest Rosemary,_

_I know that I am the last person that you would want or expect to hear from but I feel that its my duty to my oldest friend to tell you what I know._

_I have heard of the demise of Tatiana and I cant and wont pretend to be upset about the news, I always thought that she was the wrong choice as a leader but that is my opinion, I know of many other royals, myself included that could have done so much better._

_I have to say that I was not surprised when I heard that they had arrested you for her murder and before you jump to any conclusions I do believe you innocent of the charges that they have brought against you, I know that you have always put the safety of Lissa and the other Moroi before yourself and I think this is why you are being framed. You have been very cleverly set up and I hope that you will listen to my thoughts as to why._

_I am aware that you have been told of Lissas sibling and that you have been given instructions by Tatiana to find them, I know this as I was the one who told Tatiana of the fact. When Eric was killed it was decided between us that the knowledge should not be made public until such a time that it was necessary. The time is now right, especially with Tatiana being dead and you being framed for her murder I worry that Lissa is in danger. I hope that the information that I give you know will set you on the correct path._

_I knew that Eric and his wife had faced many difficulties in their marriage but I knew that all marriages were not perfect and I never expected that he would be unfaithful to her, he adored his wife and his children but when Vasilissa was about eighteen months old they hit a patch of difficulty that we didn't think they would survive from. It was during this time that Eric and I began to visit Vegas on a more regular basis _

_As you know my brother Robert lived in Vegas and he was having his own difficulties as he had lost his guardian and was finding it hard to cope with the grief and I needed to do everything I could to help him. I love my brother more than anything and anybody and I would have done anything for him._

_It didn't start immediately. We had begun to frequent a bar called the Witching Hour as Eric enjoyed watching the performances they put on. He eventually confided in me that he had taken a liking to one of the dancers and that he had meeting with her. He swore to me that they were only friends and that she understood him and didn't expect anything from him as she was unaware of who he was she only knew him as Eric. He never did tell me her name but he did tell me that she had been dancing there for about six years and had been part of a trio with her two sisters. One sister had married into a well known family and the other still danced with her._

_I knew Eric well enough to see that she was fast becoming more than a friend to him and within weeks he came to me and told me that the relationship had changed between them. I didn't agree with what was he was doing but he wouldn't listen and all I could do was advise him to go with caution._

_Their affair carried on for just three short months before Eric decided that he had to try and work at his marriage once more, he wanted his children to grow up in a home that was happy and not full of animosity. He came to Vegas to end things with his dancer and that was when she told him that she was pregnant. It never occurred to Eric to even question her if it was the truth he just asked her to keep him informed and gave her my address._

_He heard nothing more from her until the third of September that year when a letter and photograph arrived telling him that he had a daughter. He made a final trip to Vegas to set up an account in the name of Jane Doe so that he could send money every year for the child. He did it this way so that it could not be traced to him and he made it clear that there would never be anything else between them._

_He never heard from her again but he always made sure that the money was paid every year on her birthday._

_I know that you hate me for what I tried to do to Vasalissa, I was and am selfish that is something that I can not help but I do care for her very deeply and hope that this information will go some way to making amends for the pain that I caused her._

_I know that Lissa will make a fantastic leader and I hope that what I have told you will be able to lead you to her sister and give them both the life that they deserve and they gain what is rightfully theirs._

_Viktor._

I closed the lid on the laptop and gazed at Abe in total astonishment. I could hardly believe what I had read and found it hard to comprehend that Viktor Dashkov had offered information willingly without wanting something in return.

Abe looked as surprised as I felt and I could see a look of determination in his eyes.

"We need to meet with him Rose, he will be able to recognise some of the dancers and be able to give us more. Leads."

"Hang on a minute," Alexander spoke up "I'm confused, why would Viktor Dashkov be emailing you?"

I gave Alexander a brief description of what had happened when I had gone to look for Dimitri and explained to him how Viktor had helped us in return for his freedom. I composed a reply back to Viktor telling him that we would be in Vegas by the weekend and would like to meet with him. We also gave our assurances that we wouldn't turn him back into the authorities on the grounds that he was helping us.

"So what does all this mean now?" Alexander asked still sounding confused.

"It means that we are going to Vegas to find Lissas sister!" I told him with a smile on my face.

"I am going to go now and speak with the council Rose wait here and I will be back soon with an answer."

I laid back down on the bed and dosed off, Alexander was very quiet and I knew that he must be trying to process all the information that he had just been told. I knew that it would go against what he stood for letting Viktor go but I also knew that he would do anything to help keep Lissa and I safe and that included trusting us.

Abe returned with a look on his face that I had begun to recognise as trouble.

"What's the matter?" His face became grave and I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "No no no no no, please tell me that they are not going to do this to me,"

"I'm sorry Rose, they don't know about it all and I cant tell them, we have no choice but to accept it."

_**A/N OOOOOOH what's happened do you think? The reviews I am getting are making me want to continue so if you are enjoying please let me know :0) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 12

_**Hi all,**_

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story and giving me some amazing feedback and reviews, you wouldn't believe just how much they mean to me,**_

_**I want to send a HUGE apology out for the lateness of the update I was in a car accident lately which really through me off balance, am healing thankfully and should hopefully be updating at least once a fortnight but quicker if I can I promise xxxx**_

_**Right enough waffle from me see you all at the bottom! Xxxx**_

Could my life really get any worse? I couldn't believe what Abe was trying to tell me. He hadn't said the words yet but the look on his face said it all.

I'm sorry Rose, I tried to them to assign somebody else but the courts were adamant that it be Belikov. He is one of the best and the courts know that and because of the charges that have been put against you they are unwilling to send anyone else."

"Urgh! Why is my life so crap at the minute! What have I done to deserve this shit?"

"Rose calm down, I know that having him come with us isn't the most ideal of situations but it could have been a lot worse, at least this way you may have the chance to talk things through and at least try and become friends if nothing else."

I realised then that I hadn't told Abe about Dimitri kissing me this morning and I knew that it wouldn't be a good to reveal it to him right at this minute as he was agitated enough as it was at the fact that I was upset about him having to come with us.

I smiled at Abe and nodded my head as though I was agreeing to what he had said while all the while inside I wanted to scream in sheer frustration. I was trying to think of a reason to give to Lissa for me going away for the weekend.

Before Abe got the chance to say any more about the upcoming trip or the fact that Dimitri was coming with us Lissa came barrelling through the door, her face alight and her Jade green eyes sparkling with unconcealed joy. When I opened myself up to the bond that we shared the force of it was so strong that had I not already been seated it would have knocked me off my feet.

Christian followed Lissa in at a slower pace and he also had a rare smile on his face. It didn't take a genius to realise that the meeting with the council had gone well for both of them. It was good to them both happy, they hadn't really had much to smile about over the last two weeks.

"Rose! Tasha managed to convince the council and the other Royals that it would be in both mine and their best interests if they still allowed me to live at Court and to go to Leigh as I had agreed with Tatiana. She also persuaded them to allow Christian to come with me so that I wont be alone.

"Lissa that is brilliant news. I'm so happy that they have made the right decision for you both. When are you due to start at Leigh?"

"We have to go again this weekend so that Christian can enrol and decide what courses he wants to take."

I felt happy for Lissa but I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that bolted through me as I realised that she once again got to go where she wanted and got to be with the person that she loved where as I was stuck here with the threat of death hanging over me and the person that I had loved beyond all comprehension couldn't even bare to look at me. Where had my life gone so wrong.

"Rose what's the matter?" Lissa asked with a worried expression growing on her pretty face and concern clear in eyes. "You look as though I just gave you the worst news possible."

"I'm sorry Liss, its not the worst news at all, I just wish that I was able to come with you. I know that you are going to have an amazing time."

Lissa looked contemplative for a minute before a smile began to form on her pale features.

"Could you not ask the courts for permission to come with me? You missed out last time coming with me."

Abe spoke quickly before I had a chance to respond and I was grateful as I couldnt think of a quick enough reason that she would believe as to why they wouldn't allow me to accompany her.

"I have already requested permission for Rose to come away with me this weekend Princess. I haven't yet had the chance to discuss it with her but I think that she needs to get away from the courts for a few days so that we can discuss the trial and see if there is any other evidence that we can present in her defence. Your going away to Leigh this weekend makes me feel less guilty for taking her away."

Both Lissa and I looked over at Abe, Lissa in slight shock that he was taking me away and me in gratitude that he had managed to give Lissa both, a reason for me not being able to go with her and also for giving me a valid reason why I would not be in court if she asked. At least I wouldn't have to lie to her too much.

"That is true Mr Mazure, I just wish that Rose could come with me, I'm going to miss her so much."

I flung myself at Lissa unable to stop the automatic feelings of guilt that surfaced every time I lied to her or caused her upset. I felt so guilty that I had lied to her regarding something as important as where I was going and that I hadn't been honest with her when she had asked me what was wrong. I hated not telling her the truth about my feelings.

I hated feeling like this and I knew that if Lissa had the power to change the events that had happened and the fact that I was facing a murder charge she would do everything possible and I loved her more for that.

"Oh Lissa, I'm going to miss you too, more than I can tell you but hopefully once the trial is over and my innocence is proven I will be allowed to join you at Leigh as your guardian just as we always planned."

"I hope so too. I have to leave to go and get changed, Tasha is wanting to throw a celebratory lunch for us in her apartment and I really have no idea what to wear."

I hugged Lissa again and to dispel the lingering feelings of guilt that I felt for lying to her. I could feel Christian watching us and realised that he had said very little while he had been here and even for Christian that was not normal. I glanced over to him and saw him giving me a knowing look as though he had seen straight through the lies that I had just told.

Once they had left, Abe also announced that he also had to leave so that he could make the arrangements for our upcoming trip. He had to make the reason for the trip authentic so he also had to find out the details of where Adrian was being sent to so that we could also visit him.

I arranged to spend the remainder of the day with Olena and Viktoria, I hadn't seen them since the day that they had visited me in the holding cell and I had missed them greatly. In fact what I needed more than anything from Olena at the moment was a hug that only a mother could give. While I had been in Russia we had become very close and she had become more of a mother to me than my own had been.

I was determined that I would enjoy my time with them, I didn't want what had occurred this morning between Dimitri and I to encroach on my time with them but I should have known that it just wouldn't happen that way.

The way that my luck had been lately I should have expected that I wouldn't be able to go through the whole afternoon without either his name coming up or us running into him.

We had decided to go to the diner where I had been arrested by the Royal Guards for our lunch, Alexander had kept a distance so that I could have my privacy and I was grateful for that as it made me feel less like a prisoner.

We had just sat down at our table when I felt the familiar prickling at the nape of my neck that me that he was close by. I looked around and saw him making his way over to where we seated. I looked down at the table not wanting to look at him. If I looked at him the thin veil of indifference that I had would slip. It took all I had to concentrate on keeping my composure so that he couldn't see how much he was affecting me.

"Roza? Would you please walk with me? I have something of importance that I really need to discuss with you."

I still refused to look at him as I answered a little more curt than maybe I should have been but my emotions were still running high and I didn't have the energy to try and be nice.

No. Sorry but I cant right at the minute as you can see I have other things planned."

"Roza, Please" He asked again in a soft voice.

My head snapped up and my stormy eyes met his dark ones once again. When I answered this time I was unable to keep the anger and pain from my tone.

"I have asked you not to call me that. I'm sorry but there is nothing that I need or want to discuss with you. Now will you please just leave me alone?"

Before Dimitri could even begin to formulate an answer Viktoria spoke up her tone harsh.

"What have you done to her? All she has ever done is love you and from what I can see you have taken that love and thrown it on the floor before grinding it to dust under your boots. Now please just leave it alone."

I looked at Viktoria stunned. I was glad that she was so perceptive of my feelings but it also meant that I would now have to explain to her what had happened between us.

"Rose I..."

"Dimka, you are my son and I love you but please listen to your sister, just for this one time. This is not the time nor the place for this conversation."

Dimitri took one look at his mothers and face, turned round and stormed away from us muttering words in Russian that I didn't understand but judging from the look on Olena's face they weren't polite.

"Right Rose, its now time to explain to me what the hell has happened between you and my stubborn, heard headed brother!"

The look that graced Viktorias face gave me no option but to tell her, she looked angry enough to kick some serious ass and I didn't want it to be mine.

"He kissed me!" I answered her "But I don't think that its what he wanted. He keeps on hurting me and hurting himself and I cant bare to hear him tell me that I was another mistake."

Olena stood up abruptly from the table, she had a fire in her onyx coloured eyes and that I hadn't seen before and rage and hurt made her vibrate. I knew who was going to be on the receiving end of it but I couldn't bring myself to feel any pity for him,

"I think that I need to go and speak to my son. I cant allow him to keep on doing this to you or himself. I cant just stand back and let him destroy the best thing in his life. Excuse me I will be back as soon as I can."

I hoped that whatever Olena said to him wasn't going to make him dislike me any more than he did at the moment although judging by the way that he kept looking at me I didn't really think that it was possible. I was brought back from my thoughts by Viktoria.

"I want you to tell me everything that has happened between you and Dimitri since you left us in Russia. I know that it was you that found out how to bring him back but how have you gone from him loving you to you not being able to bring yourself to look at him and getting upset that he kissed you. I don't understand."

I took a deep breath in and began telling her what had happened when I had left her village in Russia to Dimitri finding and catching me. I left nothing out of how Strigoi Dimitri had kept me prisoner and treated me like his own personal blood whore and how I had let him before I began to realise what I was doing. I explained to her how I had escaped and that I thought I had killed him on the bridge until I began to receive letters and then my stake through the post. I told her how we had saved him and how when he returned he had refused to see me and that terrible day in the church when he had uttered the words that felt as though he had ripped my heart out.

Once I opened the floodgates the words just came pouring out and I couldn't have stopped them even if I had wanted to. I told her how he had tried to protect me when the had come for me and how when he had looked at me in court his eyes had said that he would have done it again. I kept nothing in and told her about this morning and what had started out as an argument had turned into something totally different and of how it had all made me feel. The relief that I felt from actually telling somebody everything and not having to hide from it made me feel weak.

"WOW! No wonder you are so pissed off at him. You have risked so much including your life for him more than once because you love hi and to have that love thrown back in your face must be heart wrenching. I can also understand some of what Dimitri must be feeling though as well and I am not saying that I agree with it. Dimitri has always had a very strong sense of morals and from an early age he hated Strigoi, what the did and what they stood for so for him to have been forced into that way of life and do what he had to to survive and for him to then returned to Dhampir state and have his conscious return but not forget what he had done as Strigoi must be so hard on him."

"I understand all that but why did he have to tell me that his love had faded? Did he not realise what that would do to me. I accept that he found it hard to see me but why could he have not sat down and written it down in a letter instead of expecting me to just accept what he was saying and that his love for me had gone?"

"I wish that I had the answers for you Rose but only he can tell you that. What are you going to do about it now though?"

"I don't know. He has been assigned to accompany me when I go away with Abe this weekend and I hope that he will finally talk to me and explain it all to me instead of kissing me or ignoring me when I get upset or angry or just to stop the many questions that I have. I want him to kiss me because that is what his head and his heart are telling him that its what he really wants and that he is ready for it and that he wont turn around and reject me breaking my heart all over again."

"Hmmmm, I think that once mom has spoken to him you may find a small difference in him. She is the only person until you who understood him and was able to talk to him and make him listen."

"Well I wont hold my breath waiting for a miracle to happen."

Viktoria laughed at my expression and was about to say something else when our food arrived. I was still getting used to being able to eat real food again so I took my time and savoured every last bit.

We decided after we had finished our meal that we would take a walk around the court and explore the many different shops that were there, it was like a small town within itself and there was a variety of things to look at.

The afternoon quickly turned to evening and Tomas arrived to take over from Alexander who looked so grateful that I was forced to laugh. He had been made to come to every shop that we had visited and wait whilst we had tried on various outfits.

We went back to the guest apartments where Olena and Viktoria were staying and ate a traditional Russian dish, I was dubious at first but to my great susurpriseound it enjoyable. Olena never mentioned what had been said between she and Dimitri and I never asked. I didn't want to know.

The remainder of the week consisted of much the same apart from I tried to spend as much time with Lissa as I could, she still needed the reassurance that I was here. I continued with my training and tried to avoid Dimitri as much as possible although when he had seen me and tried to catch my eye or attempt to talk to me I had been cool with him and walked away.

Abe had been noticeably absent throughout the week and I worried about what he had been doing. I know that not all of his activities are legal and I hoped that he would not do anything to put his credibility as a lawyer at risk. He finally arrived back in court on Thursday afternoon and advised me that we would be flying out on his private jet at seven am the next morning and would arrive at our hotel at approximately ten am. We were due to meet with mark and Oksana that morning so that I could discuss with them exactly what I needed their help with.

We still hadn't heard from Viktor regarding a meeting with him but knowing him as I did I knew that he would contact me at the last minute so that I had no time to organise a surprise ambush. I also needed to make sure that I could meet with Sydney and also go to the bank and find out as much information as I could. I also wanted to make time to go and see Adrian, even though we weren't a couple any more I still cared enough about him to want to make sure that he had settled in and was okay.

I don't know how he did it but Abe also managed to persuade the courts that it would be beneficial for me to be allowed a stake for the trip. I was glad that he had done so as I didn't want to go to Vegas unprotected, I had made too many Strigoi enemies.

I still had no plan or idea on how to handle the situation with Dimitri, I knew that at some point during the trip we would have to discuss some of the issues that were between us but I didn't know if I was ready to hear what I knew was going to come. Was I ready for him to snap off another piece of my heart and stand on it. No I wasn't but I would prepare myself as much as I possibly could and not show him just what he kept on doing to me.

I spent the remainder of Thursday evening with Lissa and Christian in her apartment, relaxing like we had done so many times in the past before we had been caught and sent back to the academy. She was trying to pack for her trip to Leigh and kept asking our opinion on the different outfits that she chose.

When it was time for me to leave I was surprised when Christian offered to walk me back to my apartment but he explained that he wanted to see Tasha before he left tomorrow and she wasn't too far from me.

As soon as we had left Lissa's building he grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side.

"What's going on Rose? I know that you have been lying to Lissa about something and I want to know what it is. I don't believe you when you say that you are going away for a few days with Abe, are you sure that you will not be leaving Lissa here and never coming back? I need to know so that I can prepare myself for her hurt!"

"NO! I could never do that, I remember how much it hurt to be away from her when I was in Russia and I could never do that to either one of us again."

"So why are you going? I know you well enough now to know when you are lying to me and after all that we have been through together I think that you at least owe me the truth."

Shit! I knew that I would have to come up with something that was plausible and convincing enough for him to believe me but not something that he could go back and tell Lissa and cause her any concern. I didn't know what that would be but I knew that I had to think fast.

**A/N**

_**Thanks again to all of you that are still reading and reviewing this story, the reviews mean so much and more addictive than a Strigoi bite. Please feel free to tell me if there is something that you don't like as constructive criticism helps me to make the story better.**_

_**Lots of love sar xxxxx**_


	12. Chapter 13

_**Oh wow thank you so so much for the amazing reviews and messages that I have received. They really do mean so much I cant find the words to express how much.**_

_**I want to thank everyone for being so patient with this story and I really hope that you enjoy it,**_

_**love and hugs**_

_**sar**_

_**xxx**_

Oh man I had forgotten just how well Christian had gotten to know me during my field experience and during the time when we were looking for Dimitri in order to restore him to his Dhampir state.

He stood and looked at me with eyes that were as cold and as hard as ice. His normally pale face had taken on a slight flush and I could feel him tremble as he tried to control his temper. I had to think of something and fast but I couldn't completely lie as he would see straight through it. I decided that I would give him a partial truth.

"Okay Christian, I will admit that I didn't give Lissa the full truth, it was to protect her and not because I don't trust her. We have been given some information that we believe will help us find Tatiana's murderer and also restore balance to the Court."

Christian looked cynical and still unsure as to whether he should believe me or not. I could see the questions in his eyes and I promised myself that I would answer them as truthfully as possible with jeopardising anything.

"If you are telling me the truth then why have you not said anything to Lissa? Knowing that you may have something more concrete that will prove your innocence and that may lead you to the real killer would put her at ease so much, you know how worried she is about you. What information is it?"

"Christian I trust you and I really want to be able to tell you but I cant, all I can do is ask that while you are away from court that you ensure Liss is never left alone, not even for one minute."

"Why not Rose? You have to give me some more information to go on. Why wont you let me tell Lissa?"

"You cant tell her! I cant give you any more information as it could jeopardise our chances of catching the real culprit and it could also put her life in danger as I honestly think that the information that I have been given and Tatiana's death and Lissa are all linked somewhere. Please Christian I am begging you not to say anything to her and please don't ask me to tell you any more."

"Rose you have to tell somebody what you have. Is there nobody that you can trust enough to share this information with?"

"No! Christian you have to promise me that what I have just told you will never go any further. I don't know now who can be trusted in this place and who cant. I need to know that Lissa will be safe when I'm not there to protect her, that's why I told you. Promise me that you can do that for me."

"Okay! I promise that everything that you have told me will be kept in confidence and will not be repeated to anyone else. I promise to keep Lissa safe, even though you should know that I would protect Lissa with my life and I always will do, I wont let anything happen to her. I trust you Rose and I know that whatever your reasons for withholding the information will be valid."

I pulled him towards me and gave him a fast hug, although Christian and I liked and respected each other we wouldn't openly admit to the fact that we were friends.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to believe that I am dealing with it this was for the right reasons. I know that you will do everything you can to protect Lissa. I don't know how long this is going to take or where abouts in the world it will send me but tell her that I will return."

"I know that you will. You would never leave her." he returned the hug fiercely before whispering "Good luck."

I went back to my room and packed the things that I would need. I had to not only think of the things that I would feel comfortable in I also had to think about how Lissa dresses as I wanted to make sure that the charm that I was going to ask Oksana to put on the ring was as effective as possible.

I set my alarm for five o'clock the next morning. We weren't scheduled to take off until seven but due to the fact that "He" had to accompany us then I was damn sure that I was going to turn up looking as though I was totally unaffected by his presence and that meant covering the dark shadows that had taken up residence underneath my eyes due to the lack of sleep.

I fell into a less than peaceful sleep, my dreams were vivid and painful. They involved everyone that I cared about in various situations yet in all of them every person turned away from me uttering those fateful words "Love fades, mine has." I woke myself with a loud sob that surprised me more than anything, I knew that the were just dreams but they still left a heaviness in my heart.

I once again fell into oblivion only to be bombarded with images and sounds that I knew weren't from my memory. It had been quite a while since Lissa had dreamt about the accident that had killed her brother and her parents and that had resulted in us being bonded, she only had them now when she was distressed or worried about something. The images began to fade and I knew that she was waking up, I relaxed my mind until I could feel myself being pulled into Lissas, I wanted to see for myself that she was okay and that it hadn't upset her too much. I also wanted to know what was on her mind that had upset her enough to make her dream like that.

Lissa was laid in the circle of Christians arms and she was still trembling from the after affects of the dream, I knew that they always shook her and it took her a little while to calm down again. She turned to say something of Christian but it wasn't what I expected.

"Christian. What is Rose not telling me?"

"What do you mean? Why would Rose be hiding something from you?"

"I don't know I just get the feeling that she is hiding something of importance, something that is going to affect me and I think that its all to do with this trip away."

"Liss, if she is hiding something which I honestly doubt then she would have her reasons for doing so. I honestly don't think that she is hiding anything from you. Now try and relax and go back to sleep, we have a busy weekend ahead of us starting from tomorrow and we need to sleep."

He bent towards her, his intentions clear in his eyes. I took this as my cue to leave her mind and get back into my own for as much as I loved Lissa I had no desire to take part in her sex life even if I was just in her mind.

I tossed and turned in bed while Lissa's words kept replaying over and over in my head, I felt bad for lying to her but knew that it was for the best I just hadn't realised that she had seen straight through what both Abe and I had told her.

I finally fell back into a fitful sleep, Lissa's words and the images from both of our dreams were still floating around my mind and all intermingling. The sound of my alarm filtered through my tired brain, I knew that I had to open my eyes but it felt as though Mr Sandman had attached lead weights to my eyelids and it took all of my concentration to force them apart.

I rolled myself over and fell into a heap onto the cold wooden floor. The shock of the freezing cold floor hitting my bed warmed skin made me shout out but it certainly woke me up. I jumped up and headed for a shower, the hot water beating down on my skin drove the lingering remnants of last nights dreams from my mind.

I took my time drying my hair letting it fall into a glossy mahogany waterfall down my back. Keeping my make-up to a minimum I dressed in a pair of tight fitting low slung jeans that hugged my ass and hips and were made of the softest denim, a fine knit white top and black boots complete with fuck me heels completed the outfit, I stood in front of the full length mirror and regarded my reflection critically, I have to say that I look good!

I was just throwing a black leather jacket when a knock at the door revealed Mikhail and Alexander both looking as though they had been run over. Judging by the bloodshot eyes I can safely say that neither of them had slept. I knew that Alexander had been on guard outside my room all night which explained his lack of sleep. I was concerned and curious as to what was bothering Mikhail and made my mind up to ask him on the plane on the way to Vegas.

I picked up my case and greeted them with a smile, determined that I wasn't going to show anyone just how nervous I really was about taking this trip. I wanted to find Lissa's sister so badly and I hoped that Oksana's charm would be strong enough so that the bank would give the details that I needed. I was hoping that Viktor didn't try to pull any tricks with us while we were there, as much as I hated to admit it we needed his help. The fact that I had been forced into spending time with Dimitri at such close proximity against his choice was also playing on my mind.

We met Abe on the air strip where his private jet was waiting. He looked different in jeans and a top instead of his customary flamboyant suit. Dimitri was nowhere in sight and for that I was grateful.

"Rose, what's happened? What's the matter are you ill?"

"No. Why do I look ill? I'm tired but I'm not unwell."

"No you don't look ill its just that you have actually arrived on time."

"Huh very funny old man!"

I huffed as Abe, Mikhail and Alexander all laughed. I was renound for my inability to arrive anywhere on time, Lissa had told many people that I would even be late for my own funeral.

"Where is Dimitri?"

"He is up at the main Office with Hans collecting a stake for you."

"Oh I thought that you had already got that."

"No they would not allow us to collect one until this morning. Come lets board the plane and get seated as we will be ready for immediate take off once Dimitri boards."

We boarded the luxurious and spacious jet, the seating was set out in rows of two and were large and roomy. Mikhail and Alexander took one pair of seats and Abe's guardians sat together on another. Abe sat towards the front and spread all his paperwork around him so that he could look over all the testimonies and statements that he had been given.

I took a seat on my own and took out my Ipod ready to turn it on and hopefully sleep once we had taken off. I sat back and closed my eyes, I felt so unrested after such a bad nights sleep and was hoping that the motion of the plane and the music would relax me enough.

I felt rather than saw Dimitri board the plane, as I smelt his familiar aftershave in the confines of the cabin my muscles tensed and I had to force my eyes to stay closed.

I heard him murmuring to Abe but wasn't interested in what they were saying, when the scent of him got stronger again and the butterflies that were flying around my stomach threatened to erupt I opened my eyes to see him sat in the seat at the side of me.

He didn't look at me or even acknowledge my presence so I turned my body away from him and tried to relax my muscles and regulate my breathing so that he would think I was sleeping.

"Rose, you have to fasten your seatbelt we are ready to take off."

Dimitri's voice was stilted as he spoke to me as though he had been forced and the sound of it ripped right through me and fractured my soul. I didn't want it to be like this between us, and even though I had made the vow to myself that I would wait for as long as he needed and not push him my heart ached for his love and my body craved his touch so badly.

I nodded my thanks not trusting myself to speak as I knew that if I opened my mouth I would break my vow and would say something that would just push him further away from me. I was grateful that he had not used his old nickname for me as that would have made me angry more than anything and that was something that I didn't want to feel any more of.

The small jet taxied down the Courts private air strip and gracefully took to the air even though I had prepared myself for it, the headache that came as we left the wards was powerful enough to take my breath away and it took all my internal strength to keep my guards up and not let the ghosts that I knew wanted to get to me in. I wasn't ready for them right at this moment.

Once we had reached the required height we were offered refreshments and I accepted a fresh juice and a doughnut. My enjoyment of the food was soon interrupted.

"Rose, we need to talk. I need to explain to you what happened between us on Sunday at the training track."

"Dimitri stop! I really don want to discuss this right now, in fact if I'm being totally honest I don't want to talk about it at all. Why should I want to speak about something that just brings back painful memories?"

"Rose, I'm sorry..."

"I said stop! I don't want to speak to you. Now please just leave me alone."

"Rose, you have to talk to me sometime, you cant just keep running and ignoring me."

"Watch me comrade, you forget I learnt from the best. I will speak to you when I am ready to and not when I am being told to or being forced to now leave me alone!"

I reached for the blanket that had been placed in the holder in front of me and turned away only to meet Tomas questioning and concerned gaze, I hadn't yet had the chance to speak to him and I cared enough about him to want to help. I smiled to let him know that I was okay and that I would speak to him later.

I pulled the blanket around me and turned my back on Dimitri effectively shutting him out as I tried to find a position that was comfortable enough to sleep in. I lay my head down and let the memories that I had of Dimitri and I flood my mind until I finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

The lack of sleep the previous night and the fraught conversation that I'd just had brought my defences down. My dreams were once again vivid and I relived the rescue mission that we had mounted when the academy had been attacked. I relieved the moment that I saw Dimitri being taken down and I screamed so loud that I woke myself up. I was shocked to feel my cheeks were wet and realised that I had been crying in my sleep.

I opened my eyes to see a very anxious Abe stood over me concern radiating from his very being, Dimitri was next to him , his face looking haunted and the pain that was in his eyes made my breath hitch, what had I been saying in my dreams to have made him hurt like that?

"Rose, what just happened? Are you okay?"

"Its okay old man, I was dreaming that's all, it was nothing serious I promise."

"Are you sure? You were screaming and crying out."

"Honestly Zmey, I'm fine."

"We should be landing in about half an hour, there is a bathroom at the back if you would like to go and freshen up."

"Thanks, I think that would be a good idea. I need to wake myself up properly before we meet up with Mark and oksana."

I made my way to the small bathroom at the back of the cabin and took a look at my reflection in the mirror. Gone was the confident and sleek woman of this morning, in her place stood a distressed and dishevelled person.

My hair looked as though a bird had decided to make its nest in there and the small amount of make-up that had been so carefully applied this morning was smudged all over my face. I looked as though I had been dragged kicking and screaming through the nearest hedge.

I ran a brush the snarls and tangles in my hair hoping to restore it to its previously smooth and sleek finish but due to the way I had laid and the moisture that was in the cabin it had kinked, I gave up with a groan and settled for pulling it into a loose ponytail at the base of my neck.

I wiped the make-up from my face and splashed it with cold water in an attempt to bring down some of the puffiness from around my eyes.

I walked back to my seat keeping my eyes down. I didn't want to look at anyone and the pity on their faces from hearing me crying out in my dream and I couldn't bare to see the pain that was still etched on Dimitris face knowing that I had once again caused that pain.

I sat back down and hastened my seatbelt, closing my eyes I concentrated on what information I would need to get from the bank and hoed that the identification that I had managed to sneak from Lissa's room would be enough. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was getting nervous now.

The plane landed and we all spilled out into the Nevada heat, thankfully Abe had arranged ahead that the cars would be there ready to pick us up as soon as we got off the plane to take us straight to the hotel.

Abe got into one car with his guardians and Dimitri. Mikhail, Alexander and I got into the second, I knew that this was my one chance to speak to Mikhail without everyone else being within hearing distance.

"Mikhail, what's bothering you? I know you well enough to know that something is up and you are my friend so don't try and tell me differently."

"I've been given some news regarding Sonja, she was last seen in Vegas and I am worried that if I see her I wont have the strength to set her free if I happen to come face to face with her."

Mikhails pale face looked tortured as he realised just how close to her he would be. I understood totally what he meant as I had been in the same situation and had felt the same.

"Mikhail is that what you really want to do or do you want to do the same as I did and restore her back to Moroi?"

"Rose I have done nothing but think about that since I found out that it might be a possibility and then I saw what you had done with Belikov. I would love to have my Sonja back, I would do anything possible to bring the woman I love back but then I realised that I would be doing it for the wrong reasons and she would end up hating me for it."

"I don't understand. Why would she hate you?"

"Think about Rose, Sonja chose to become what she is as she couldn't handle the side affects from being a spirit user and even though more is known about it now she would still have those same side affects and I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't put her through that again. The only thing that I can do is to set her free."

"Oh Mikhail, having to make that decision is one of the hardest things that you can do but for what its worth I think that you will be doing the right thing."

We pulled up at the hotel behind Abe and the rest got out, I was so preoccupied with what Mikhail had just told me and the events from on the plane that I wasn't as observant as I should have been.

I began to walk towards the hotel when a hand descended on my shoulder.

"Hello Rosemary."

_**A/N**_

_**DUN DUN DUHHHH! LOL.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed and that you can understand why Rose is behaving like she is with Dimitri at the moment. Things will improve between them soon.**_

_**Love and hugs**_

_**Sar**_

_**xxxx**_


	13. Chapter 14

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I just want to say the biggest thank you ever for all the kind messages you sent in response to my AN. They mean so much to me. I hope that this chapter will make up for some of the delay and I promise that I will update as often as I can but cant set an exact time limit. Lots and lots of love**_

_**sar xxxxxxx**_

"Hello Rosemary"

A shudder of revulsion slithered down my spine at a voice that I would recognise anywhere. It was the same voice that had ordered Lissa to be tortured when she wouldn't give him what he asked for. It was the voice of the man that we had risked everything for to obtain the information that only he could provide.

"Hello Viktor, you're taking a huge risk by showing your face here aren't you?"

"Oh don't worry Rosemary, not one person will see me for who I am. Thanks to a ring that Robert has made for me I look different to everyone else it is only my voice that has remained the same. I want to ensure that you are going to keep your end of our discussion and that you wont arrange to get me sent back to that hell hole again once you have got the information that you need from me. If I get any inkling that this is what you are planning then you will receive nothing from me and I will make sure that The Courts are made aware that it was yourself and Vasilissa that broke me free from jail and I will ensure that it comes from a believable source so that will be no question of the authenticity of the claims."

"Viktor, you should know me well enough by now to know that I would never go back on my word and that I would do nothing that would compromise Lissa and if that means working with you then that is what I will do. I need to arrange a time to meet with you but I cant do that right now. Check your email in an hour and a half for a time."

"This is not something that can be rushed so bare that it in mind and I will await your message."

Just as Viktor left I saw Dimitri storming over towards me, a murderous look graced his handsome features. As much as I hated it and wished that I could control it, it was impossible to stop the way my body tightened in response to the look of possessiveness in his eyes and I cursed myself for it.

"Who was that you were talking to just then Roza?"

I bristled at the use of my old nickname. I had asked, told and finally demanded that he ceased calling me it. He didn't realise that all he did was devastate me every time he used it as it reminded me of a happier more innocent time.

"What business is it of yours Comrade?" The comment was asked with a little more sarcasm than I intended but I was still angry at him.

"Rose, I do still care."

"You may still care but to be honest it is still none of your damn business who I decide to speak with!"

"Rose, I..."

"Leave it Dimtri, this really isn't the time and I just don't have the inclination to listen to anything that you have to say right now."

The rejection that I saw in his intense gaze before he spun round and storm off cut me to the very core but I had to stay strong, I couldn't let him think that I was the same person as before, I was older and wiser and had seen and experienced things that no eighteen year old should have to.

I followed him in at a more sedate pace, so many thoughts were rushing through my mind too fast for me to even begin to try and make sense out of them. Abe sensing my confusion and frustration with both Dimitri and myself wisely didn't say anything but reached out and gave my hand a squeeze in a show of fatherly reassurance that everything would work out.

Abe checked us into the plush hotel and we made our way up to the two suites that he had reserved for our stay. Mikhail, Alexander, Dimitri and I were to stay in one and Abe along with his own guardians were to stay in the other.

Walking into the sumptuous suite of rooms I was a little unsettled to see just three doors leading off from the main room, I looked at the three men as my tired brain tried its best to work out the logistics.

Dimitri nodded to Mikhail and Alexander and began to walk towards one of the closed doors, his bang slung over his broad shoulder. Without saying a word they nodded back and began to walk towards the second of the doors.

"Wait one damn minute! Can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on and where I am supposed to be sleeping!"

The three men glanced at each other and then looked back at me, seeing my furious face Alexander finally spoke up whilst the others looked on with sheepish expressions on their faces.

Alexander's voice was hesitant as he explained, "Rose, there are two beds to each of the rooms, we three discussed it between us and it was decided that because Dimitri has been appointed by the courts to accompany then he should be the one that takes the second bed in your room."

"Oh and you decided all of this between you without having the decency to discuss it with me and see what my views on it might be? Thank you so very much!"

"Rose! Stop behaving like a petulant child. When we discussed it we looked at every option that was available to us and this was the one that appeared to be the most viable. When you are out through the day you need to have at least two guardians with you that are both fully alert, Both Mikhail and Alexander admit to being heavy sleepers where as I am a very light sleeper so it makes more sense that they be with you through the day and then I am with you on a night where I will wake at the slightest noise."

"Maybe so but I still would have appreciated being consulted about it before a firm decision was made."

Although I knew what they had said and decided made perfect sense I still felt pissed off that they hadn't even thought to take my opinion in the matter into consideration. I huffed in the absence of a response, picking my bags up I swept past Dimitri with as much pride as I could muster.

Choosing the bed closet to the doors I put my bags down still deep in thought, I realised that with Dimitri having to share the room with me that the talk that I had been trying to avoid would be happening sooner than I thought and I still didn't know if I was ready for it.

I was dragged suddenly from my thoughts by Mikhail shouting to me that Abe had arrived and that it was time for us to go and meet with Mark and Oksana. I was excited to see them as they had a similar relationship to Lissa and I due to the fact that Mark was also Oksana's Shadow Kissed Guardian. That was there the similarities ended though a they had fallen in love and had moved away from the court to pursue their relationship.

It was decided that Dimitri would stay in the suite whilst Mikhail, Alexander, Abe, his guardians and I would meet with Mark and Oksana. Going down in the elevator my stomach began somersaulting with anticipation and hope. Hope that they would believe me and be willing to help me. I shouldn't be worried really as Oksana could feel my mind and would know that my intentions were honest and that I had been truthful with her.

Once we reached the ground floor it was easy to see that as much of the trip as possible had been planned with a precision that the U.S Army would have been proud of. The four guardians excluding myself immediately took their positions, Mikhail and one of Abe's guardians walked in front of us whilst Alexander and the second guardian took the rear.

Making our way through the crowded lobby to the restaurant where we were due to meet them I couldn't help but let my eyes dart all around looking for the constant threat of Strigoi, my hand instinctively felt for the silver stake that was sheathed on my jeans. I hadn't realised just how vulnerable and naked I had felt without it until I got it back.

It was easy to spot the two people who I was anxious to see, they were sat close together, not talking much but taking in everything around them. They were lucky enough to have the kind of relationship that allowed them to have a comfortable silence that didn't need to be filled with constant speech, I hoped that any future relationship I had would have that kind of ease and familiarity but at the moment I sincerely doubted that.

"Rose!"

Oksana stood and I found myself being pulled into a warm and friendly embrace. It felt so good to be with someone who knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was innocent of the charges against me and also that I had asked for help in posing as Lissa not for my own gain but for the good of others.

"Its good to see you again Rose," Mark spoke his voice unassuming and friendly. "How have you been doing with all these ridiculous allegations against you and also with everything that has happened with Belikov?"

"Thanks Mark, its so good to see you both too. I wont lie to you and say that I am doing great because that is far from the truth, I cant even begin to explain how I am feeling at the moment besides frustrated at the world and Dimitri."

I heard the clearing of a throat and realised that I had been so wrapped up in the euphoria of seeing Mark and Oksana that I had temporarily lost my manners.

"Mark, Oksana can I introduce you to my Father Abe, his guardians and my own guardians Mikhail and Alexander."

"Its a pleasure to meet you all and Zmey I hear that you have been representing Rose. I'm surprised that The Courts have allowed that considering the relationship between you as you would understandably be biased against any evidence that they present."

"Ah yes well the courts are not aware of the fact that Rosemary is my daughter and I want to keep it that way for now. I'm not saying that because I am ashamed, if anything I am incredibly proud of her I just don't want anything to jeopardise her trial if it comes to that."

"That's admirable of you Abe. I know that you will do everything in your power to prove that Rose is innocent." Oksana answered her voice soft "Now sit down all of you and lets talk. I know that there will be a good reason why you have asked us to meet here."

Mark called the waiter over and we all placed our order, I then began to explain about the letter that I had received from Tatiana and the message that I had received from Viktor. I felt a tickling around my brain and knew that Oksana was using spirit to see if what I was telling her was the total truth.

"Poor Vasilissa this is going to come as a huge shock for her. I don't understand what I can do to help you though."

"We received information that Eric had set up an account here in Vegas under the name of Jane Doe. Obviously now that he is no longer here with us then the account will have been passed to Lissa."

"So why are you here telling me all of this instead of Princess Dragomir, I don't understand at all."

"Princess Vasilissa is totally unaware of the fact that she has a sister," Abe's smooth voice cut in "With the murder of Queen Tatiana and the fact that Prince Eric s files were stolen we have decided that it is in her best interests that this isn't made public knowledge yet and until we find out the full details we decided that she was better of not knowing."

"So how can I help?I agree with what you have said about it not becoming public knowledge as this may put her life in danger but surely she should know so that she can be more vigilant."

"Believe me Oksana I have thought of nothing else since I received the letter. My only problem is that I don't know who can and cant be trusted at present. If Lissa knew she would tell Christian who in turn would tell his Aunt and she would then pass it on and its not something that we can risk happening."

The conviction in my tone must have made her realise that I was serious about the possible threat to Lissa's life as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I have to arrange a meeting with the person who passed on some of the information to me and who can help me further but I am going to need you to do something for me. I need to be able to go to the bank and find out as much information as possible nut in order for me to be able to do that I need the bank to believe that I am Lissa, Would you be able to charm a piece of silver for me that will make me appear to be Lissa?"

"Ah I see now why you have asked me to help you. Rose I am so pleased and honoured that you trust me enough to tell me everything and I admire your obvious love and dedication to Lissa, she is lucky to have a friend like you and I hope that she will always realise that. I will help you as much as I am able. Do you still have the ring that I gave to you while you were in Baia? I nodded as Oksana continued. "Good, I will strengthen the healing charm that is already on there as I can see in your aura that there are large patches of darkness that can be doing you no favours and I know how much it hurts you. I will also place a charm that will make it appear to others that you are not you but I cannot guarantee that it will last for days as they are not my strongest area."

"As long as it is strong enough that the bank think that I'm Lissa that's all I need. Thank you so much Oksana I cant tell you how grateful I am that you have agreed to help me with this."

"You are so welcome Rose, like I said she is lucky to have a friend such as you."

"We heard from Yeva that you had saved Dimitri, I have to ask how? I honestly didn't believe that it could be done. Who was it that told you how to do it?"

"I always hoped that it would be true what we had hears=d regarding restoring a Strigoi. I was lucky enough to be able to speak to the person who had done the original restoration of a Strigoi and he told us that they had to be stabbed through the heart with a stake that has been infused with spirit but also that it has to be a spirit user that does it. We were very lucky as it could have very easily ended up fatal for us. Depending on the individual person defines how they cope with the aftermath. Dimitri has a very strong sense of morals and he is having difficulty in dealing with his actions from when he was Strigoi."

"That must be hard for him to handle and also for you, luckily though you have each other to lean and draw strength from."

"Oksana you have no idea. We don't have each other not any more. When he returned he wouldn't even see me and he then told me that love fades and that he couldn't love me. He says that every time he looks at me he remembers what he did to me and he cant forgive himself. I've tried to tell him that he wasn't himself and that he had no control over what he did. I still love him so much that it hurts but I cant handle any more rejection from him."

"Oh Rose I can understand how much that must hurt you but I can also understand what is causing Dimitri so much pain. To do that to the person you love most in the world must be the hardest thing to forgive yourself for."

"He is finding it difficult and I understand that, I really do but he has hurt me and caused me more pain since he came back than he ever did as a Strigoi and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that."

"Just give it time Rose and follow what your heart is telling you to do, your instincts will never prove you wrong."

"I'll try, I cant say that I will succeed but I promise to try."

"That's all you can do Rose, Things will work out."

I liked Oksana enough to trust her judgement but I still couldn't my reservations that things between Dimitri and I would work out. I knew that they could never go back to how they had been before I just hoped that we could find a way of making us work.

I made arrangements to meet Oksana the following morning so that she could give me back the ring that she had charmed. I bade them goodbye and followed by Abe, Mikhail, Alexander and the other guardians went back up to the suite in order to arrange to meet Viktor later that evening.

I asked that he meet me in the bar of the Witching Hour which was where Adrian and I had first heard about Prince Eric's penchant for the dancers from the manager. He hadn't known who we were and he had not been subtle in what he had said.

Knowing that I had the afternoon to spare before I was due to meet Viktor, it seemed that I had the perfect chance to hopefully catch up on some of the sleep that had been alluding me. I made my way across the lounge and advised Mikhail and Alexander of my intentions.

I quietly pushed the closed door open in the hopes that the slight noise didn't wake Dimitri. I needed time to absorb all that Oksana had said before I faced him. I knew that I was going to have things to say to him that he wasn't going to like and I wanted to prepare myself for the onslaught that was sure to follow.

I padded silently across the room to the second door that I knew housed a luxurious bathroom with a multiple head shower and a huge tub complete with several jets to help massage away the tension.

I decided on a soak in the enormous tub hoping that it would relax me enough so that I would fall into a dreamless and restful sleep. I turned the taps on and used one of the bottles of bubble bath that were provided by the hotel. Delicate scented bubbles floated on top of the steaming water.

I stripped off my clothes and regarded myself critically in the mirror. Taking a look I tried to see my body through the eyes of another person. I saw a girl with long dark hair that flowed down her back, a slim yet curvy figure with high full breasts and hips that flared gently from a small waist. Instead of my normal tanned skin I appeared to be almost as pale as Lissa and I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me, I had always envied her complexion and colouring but I would give anything to have my own back.

Satisfied by my reflection I turned back to the tub to add a little cold water the hot water until it was the perfect temperature. I lowered my slightly aching body into the warm water with a soft groan and hit the small button on the side which brought the powerful jets to life, they pummelled my tired and tense muscles until I felt soft and boneless.

I sank further into the water and as I felt my body relax my mind began to wander back to what Oksana had said. I did understand that Dimitri would find it difficult to forgive himself for the things that he had done but what I was finding harder to understand was the mixed signals that he kept sending me. One minute he was telling me that he didn't care or love me and the next he was acting like a jealous lover.

I honestly didn't know how long I would be able to keep up the façade of indifference, I was so determined that I wouldn't show him just how much he was confusing me and that I gave the impression that didn't care I just never realised that it would be this hard.

The cooling water indicated that it was time for me to get out, wrapping a large fluffy towel around me I gathered up my clothes and once again crept across the bedroom towards the empty bed that I had placed my bag on. Unzipping the bag I pulled out a tank top and Yoga pants, pulling them on quickly and leaving the towel where it fell I crawled into the comfortable looking bed.

I had been hoping for a dreamless sleep but I should have known that due to the stress that I had been under and the confusion and frustration that I was feeling it just wasn't going to happen.

_I was following Dimitri out of the church after he had told me that his love had faded. I was begging him to tell me that he was lying and that he still loved me._

"_Tell me Dimitri, don't lie to me you cant ever say that."_

"_Rose go away! I cant stand to look at you any more after you so willingly let me use you as my own personal blood whore. I couldn't love you again after that you disgust me!"_

"_NO! Dimitri don't say that I love you. Dimitri!"_

I woke myself up sobbing and shouting Dimitri's name, hearing a noise I opened my eyes and saw something that I had only ever seen once before and that was Dimitri sat up in his bed, bare chested with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Roza, I'm so sorry, What have I done to you?"

**A/N**

**I hope that this made up for the long wait between chapters. I am so looking forward to the actual book coming out now! **

**Lots of love**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts they mean so much to me. Well I got my copy of last Sacrifice and read it within four hours lol. I loved it and it went in some ways similar to how I expected. I will still continue with my version and you will see that some of the theories that I came up with were on a similar path to that of the amazing Richelle Mead.**

The pain in my chest increased as I heard the agony and torment in Dimitri's voice. I couldn't bring myself to look at him for fear that he would see the truth in my shattered heart and that it would cause irreparable damage.

"You hold yourself in such high esteem comrade" The comment was meant to be a sarcastic comeback, yet because of the horrifying dream my voice was husky and still thick with tears that I needed to shed, "You haven't done anything to me, what gives you the impression that you have?"

"Roza look at me."

I shook my head not trusting my voice enough yet to be able to speak without betraying the pain that I was feeling. Pain that as hard as I tried I hadn't yet managed to suppress.

"Rose, you were sobbing, calling out my name. That's what makes me know that everything I have done was a mistake."

My eyes snapped up to meet his at this statement. My soul shredded at his words, eyes that were almost black with emotion met stormy brown ones that were so filled with pain and torment that I heard him gasp.

"Everything that you have done is a mistake?"

I couldn't face him any more and I didn't want him to see me crumble completely. I fought with the blankets that has twisted themselves around me and tried to untangle them from my sweat soaked body and clambered off the bed as fast as I possibly could.

My mind was hazy and although I heard him call my name it didn't register fully as I was so focused on getting away from him. Shoving the blankets aside I shot from the bed, grabbed my stake instinctively and bolted from the room. I didn't care that I was barefoot and still in my nightwear my only goal was removing myself from his presence

I ran passed Mikhail and Alexander, not bothering to say anything to them even though I was aware that one of them would follow me. I pushed the suite door open and ran as fast as I could needing to get into the open air, the training that Dimitri had instilled me at the academy made me push past the pain in my legs, I didn't even care at this point that people were looking at me in curiosity. I just needed to get away and didn't really care what they may have thought of me.

I finally pushed my way outside and took a large gulp of air. I was immediately hit with the feeling of nausea that signalled to me that there were strigoi close by. I was suddenly grateful that I'd had the instinct to grab my stake as I had fled away from the suite and Dimitri. I looked around and on first glance couldn't see anything apart from the few people who had decided to take a stroll in the soft newly fallen darkness.

Without letting my guard down or releasing the tight grip that I had on my stake I began to walk towards an area that was shaded and secluded thanks to a large group of trees. Knowing what I did about Strigoi and how they operated I knew that they would be lurking in the shadows.

My assumptions were proved correct when a tall female Strigoi stepped directly into my path. Her chalk white skin and the red that ringed her eyes gave away what she was along with the cold, cruel expression on her face and the chillingly evil voice. Her once pretty features and slender figure gave away the fact that she had once been a Moroi and had the same thoughts and feelings towards Strigoi that I did now.

She wasn't alone in her quest for food as I had mistakenly thought. A tall good looking male stepped out from behind her. He looked at me and gave a cold laugh, clearly underestimating me and the fact that I could and would kill him.

"Ah Natalia, well done you found us breakfast quickly."

"I'm sorry to disillusion you there but I am no bodies breakfast."

My survival instincts kicked in alongside the training that I had received from the academy and my experiences from my time in Siberia. I spun around catching the female by surprise as I caught her in the stomach with a powerful punch. It wasn't enough to do any damage but it distracted her enough giving me the opportunity to hit her again. She grunted slightly and brought her hands down exposing her chest giving me the perfect opening. I lunged and using all my strength plunged the stake past her ribs and deep into her heart.

The stunned look on her face would have been funny had I not been so preoccupied with her friend. He let out a feral snarl and leapt forwards swinging his his left fist around, thankfully I was a fast mover and managed to avoid him punching my face but I wasn't fast enough to avoid it completely and he caught my shoulder. Adrenaline was pumping through my body so I didn't register the pain of his punch.

We began to circle the females body, both of us constantly jabbing punches unwilling to give up the fight. He went in to throw another hit when he made a fatal mistake, A large group of Moroi walked close to the area where we were, they were carrying a young man who was covered in blood. Due to the fact that this Strigoi hadn't eaten yet the scent of the blood distracted him for a couple of seconds but that was all I needed to push the stake into his heart.

The adrenaline that had been racing through my blood stream began to recede and the feelings of despair that I had been trying to run from returned and battered my already tired mind. I was bombarded with images and memories of Dimitri and I and the words that he had just spoken. I sat down the damp floor, leant against a tree and closed my eyes letting the darkness claim me, I didn't have the mental energy to cry or to fight it but I knew that it would come.

I was awoken by the sound of Dimitri and Mikhail frantically calling my name. I didn't even have the energy to shout out to them and let them know where I was. I just hoped that Dimitri could feel the connection and awareness that we had previously shared and I trusted him enough to know that it would lead them to me.

I could hear them moving closer and closer to the area where I sat, worry laced Mikhails voice but Dimitris was filled with pure, undiluted panic. They grew closer to me until I could hear their heavy footsteps on the path that lead directly to where I was sat.

"Roza! Mikhail, I've found her. There are two Strigoi here too. Roza open your eyes for me please."

I felt myself being lifted and knew instantly just by the smell that it was Dimitri that was holding me. There was desperation in his voice as he begged and pleaded with me to open my eyes for him. After everything that he had said and done to me my tired brain couldn't understand why he sounded as though he actually cared.

I was carried back to the suite where Abe and Alexander were anxiously waiting. After being placed gently on the bed I fell into dreamless oblivion. I awoke a short while later to hear voices in the main room, Most of the conversation was muffled but a few words managed to penetrate into the room especially the word mistake in Dimitris rich tones.

Hearing that word again made the dam burst and the tears that I had been holding onto burst out of me in a silent sob. How could he have said that everything was a mistake, I could never see loving him as a mistake or the time in the cabin. I knew now that I would never recover and as much as I could try and fool myself that he hadn't ripped my heart apart too much for it to ever recover I knew that I would never love again, I honestly don't think I could.

I glanced at my watch and realised that I was due to meet Viktor in the Witching Hour very soon. I got up out of the bed with a new found determination to find Lissas sister, I was going to convert all the hurt and upset that I was feeling at the moment into something more useful and that was resourcefulness.

I quickly changed out of my nightwear into jeans and a long sleeved fitted top, slipping my feet into black converse. I ran a brush through my tangled hair, gathered up my things including my stake and wandered slowly into the mail living area with my head held high, there was no sign of the emptiness that I was feeling. My arrival was met by four pairs of male eyes all holding a varying degree of concern for me.

"Ah Rose you have finally woken, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks Abe, a little sore from where that bastard caught me but other than that I'm okay and ready to meet my contact.

"Rose, I really don't think that you should be meeting anyone tonight, you have had a tough day and I really don't think that you are ready to go back out."

"To be quite honest comrade I really couldn't care less what you think or believe. Nothing that you say will have any bearing on my decision, after all we all make mistakes don't we?"

"Come Rose, we have to leave if we are to be at the Witching Hour in time. I am also due to meet someone else there too. Dimitri will you be accompanying us or do you wish for me to ask one of the others?"

"No I will accompany you just give me a little time to get my things."

The atmosphere that existed between Dimitri and I on the walk to the Witching Hour was full of tension and must have been excruciatingly painful for Abe to witness.

"Rose are you going to tell me who it is that we are meeting and what is so important about meeting them at the Witching Hour and not at the hotel."

"We are meeting Viktor Dashkov and before you even begin asking any question or make any assumptions remember this, Viktor Dashkov is is one of the main reasons why you are back here and you again. Both he and the Witching hour are imperative to us finding Lissa's sister so unfortunately I have no choice but to trust him."

"I don't understand, how can he help with finding Lissa's sister and what the hell do you mean in regards to the fact that he is one of the reasons that I am me again?"

"Viktor can help us because he can recognise the face of the dancer that Eric was having an affair with. We are going to the Witching Hour as that is where the dancer worked and where Eric met her. Viktor used to come with Eric in the beginning when the two were just friends and that alone makes him invaluable to us at the minute." I took a deep breath before continuing. "As for him being one of the main reasons that you being here is due to the fact that Viktor introduced Lissa and I to his brother Robert who is a spirit user and was the only person known to have allegedly restored a Strigoi. Lissa and I arranged for his release in exchange for that information as he was the one and only person who knew of Roberts whereabouts. Without him you wouldn't be here."

Dimitri fell silent as he processed the information that I had just thrown at him. I know that what he had just been told wasn't what he had been expecting and that it was going to take him a little while for it to make any kind of sense to him.

"Rose, how will we be able to talk to Viktor? His face is one of the most recognised in the Moroi world even more so since he also became one of the most wanted criminals."

"Because Robert is a spirit user he has been able to place a charm in a ring that makes Viktors appearance different to anyone who looks at him. He will approach us when he arrives so that we know that it his him as his voice is unchanged."

Abe nodded his understanding of the situation with Viktor and glanced at Dimitri and then back at me questions burning in his eyes. I gave a slight nod of acknowledgement of them and that I would answer them and explain everything in more detail later.

"So Old man who else are we due to meet? A new conquest or an old flame?"

"No! We will be a relatively new friend of yours actually Rose, someone who will be able to assist us in many ways. I will have to leave you at some point in the evening though to enable me to go to a feeder, thankfully the manager knows where I can go so I do not have to wander the streets trying to find one."

"Shit! I never even thought of that. I apologise Abe all I seem to be thinking of at the moment is myself."

Feelings of guilt washed through me for forgetting that Abe would need to feed. I had been so wrapped up in my own feelings and problems and so focused on getting the information that I needed from Viktor that it had not even crossed my mind.

"Do not worry Rose you have so much on your mind at the minute and I am old enough to be able to think for myself. You are far from thinking of yourself at the minute child, if that were the case then we would not be here."

We continued on our way to the Witching hour in silence both Dimitri and I instinctively alert and watching for any trouble. The threat of Strigoi was even higher as we were out after dark.

We arrived at the witching, ordered our drinks and made our way over to a booth that would enable us to have a little privacy when talking to Viktor.

I saw Robert and Viktor walk in, I wouldn't have recognised him due to the charm that Robert had cast to make him once again appear as though he was a young dark haired man, but I recognised Robert and saw that he was once again twitchy and nervous about being out in public and it was only the love that he felt for his brother that was keeping him from running away.

They made their way over to where the three of us were sat and when Viktor murmured a quiet Hello both Abe and Dimitris heads shot up in shock as they realised that Viktor was here and was speaking to them.

"Mr Dashkov, thank you for agreeing to help us."

"Mr Mazur, I have heard a great deal about you. As I explained to Rosemary I am willing to do anything I can to help Vasilissa gain the power that is rightfully hers. I was lucky to be close to Eric as he didn't have a close circle of friends and it is due to that connection that I am able and willing to help."

I slid further into the booth to allow room for Robert and Viktor to sit down and join us, the only disadvantage being that it brought me into close physical contact with Dimitri. I stiffened slightly but unfortunately it was enough for Viktor to notice.

"Ah the elusive and infamous Mr Belikov! It is good to see that you are back with us again in the land of the living."

"Thank you." Dimitri replied stiffly, I could tell that he was incredibly uncomfortable being near Viktor. "I believe that it is down to yourself and your brother that I am here once again."

"No Mr Belikov its not." Viktor replied shaking his head, "It is down to Rosemary that you are here, she was the mastermind behind everything, she was the one who risked everything to bring you back. All I did was introduce her to Robert and he explained to her how it could be done. If it hadn't have been for her desperation and determination then you wouldn't be here now."

Before Dimitri had a chance to respond to what Viktor had just told him we were interrupted by the manager. He had brought over the drinks that Viktor had ordered and also a selection of photographs. I looked at Viktor questioningly.

"I asked the manager if he had any photographs of the dancers that were here in Ninety three which was when Eric first met the lady in question. I explained to him that I was trying to locate someone but couldn't fully remember her face. Thankfully the manager has been here for over twenty years and will remember who she is."

We began sifting through the photographs letting Viktor study each one carefully. Eventually he came to a photo of two beautiful looking women. Both of the women were moroi and clearly related. They were both slim and petite with almost white blonde hair, their eyes were a piercing blue and their features looked oddly familiar to me but I couldn't place where I may have seen them before.

"That's her, that's the woman who Eric was seeing."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry to question you and don't mean to be doubtful but I have to be certain."

"Yes I'm positive its her, she and her two sisters danced here. I only ever saw her and the sister that is in this photo but I would recognise her anywhere."

Abe motioned for the manager to come over on the pretence of ordering more drinks. When he approached the table he noticed that we had singled out one of the photos.

"Have you found who it is that you are looking for?"

"Yes we have, is it possible that you could tell us who these two women are?"

"Ah these two were part of a trio of sisters who had been dancing here for me for about three years. One of them, the eldest I believe it was left to marry into one of the Royal families, the youngest one left at the end of ninety-three she was pregnant and could no longer dance, so she left and moved in with her new husband. The last one stayed on for another year before she left to get married."

"Can you remember their names or who they married. I'm sorry to ask but it is vitally important."

"The eldest sister was Daniella, all I can remember of her husband is that his name was Nathan. The other two sister were called Nataylia and Eleanor. I cant really tell you much more about them as I wasn'tt here when Nataylia left but I can tell you the surname of one of the sisters husbands and that is Rinaldi, I would be unable to tell you which of the sisters he married thoughI'mm afraid."

Shock ran through me and sent tremors all down my spine which began to magnify as I looked once again at the photo that was laid out in front of me. Looking at the two women again I now realised why the features had looked so shockingly familiar to me. The features of Nataylias face were the very same features that made up the majority of Mia Rinaldi. The more that I thought about it I couldn't understand how I could have missed the obvious similarities between Mia and Lissa including the jade green eyes and the shimmering blonde hair. It also explained why Eric had pressured Andre into finishing his relationship with her. As soon as he would have seen her he would have known who she was.

There was something that was nagging in the back of my mind and I decided that it was a question that I had to ask but I didn't realise just how important the answer was going to be.

"Excuse me but the Royal that Daniella married, would his family name have been Ivashkov by any chance?"

"Let me think for a second as the name is very familiar." The manager closed his eyes and his brow furrowed in concentration as he thought back. "Yes I do believe that it was. I really hope that it helps."

"You have helped us more than you could possibly know. Thank you so very much."

Abe looked at me and smiled, he knew that I had realised something and also that I had a suspicion and that both were a good thing.

"My guardians are waiting for me Rose, I am going to leave you now but I will meet you back at the hotel in about two hours and I will bring the other person with me."

Abe rose and gave his thanks to Viktor and Robert, I know that he had wanted to set a trap to get him caught again by the guardians but I had pleaded with him not to.

"We have to be leaving Rosemary as the charm on this ring will not last for much longer and I wish to be at home when it breaks."

Both Dimitri and I rose to leave with them something that I was happy about as it meant that I would not have to spend much time with him alone and for that I was grateful.

We left the Witching Hour and began to walk together down the main Vegas Strip towards our hotel. As we passed an ally way I was gripped with a nausea that made me bend at the waist. In an instant we were surrounded by three female Strigoi who quickly dragged us into the ally.

Dimitri and I immediately stood so that Viktor and Robert were between us. We were so attuned to each other that we moved with perfect synchronisation and attacked at the same time. I swiftly got a kick into the tall Strigoi that stood in front of me, a look of hunger on her pale, cruel face. The kick distracted her enough so that I was able to take aim and push my stake up past her ribs and into her heart. Her scream of rage sent a chill right through my body deep into my bones.

I spun round quickly to see Dimitri fighting with a small red head. She may have only been petite but she was incredibly fast and surprisingly strong. She had managed somehow to get her hands around Dimitris throat, she was very agile and had both of her slim legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I moved up behind her and managed to hit her on the back of the head. She let out a howl of rage and released her hold, she turned her head to snarl at me and reminded me of a rabid wolf with the way her lips pulled back revealing her fangs. This gave Dimitri the perfect opening he needed and he slid his stake into her heart with perfect ease.

I could hear Viktor and Robert whimpering behind us and turned towards them. A voice that although sounded cold and cruel yet very familiar stopped me in my tracks.

"Ah Miss Hathaway and Mr Belikov, its such a shame that I am going to have to kill you but I am hungry and I have no doubt that you will make good meals for me."

"Miss Karp?"

Even though I knew who she was I didn't want to be the one that would stake her as in a way she had helped me save Lissa. She launched herself towards me with a feral growl that made her sound like an animal. I had never been more grateful that Dimitri had been my mentor than I was at the moment. I stepped to the side but unfortunately was not quite fast enough and her blow glanced the side of my head. I turned swiftly and managed throw in a punch that hit her on the cheekbone, just as I hit her Dimitri moved behind her and pulled her arms back exposing her chest.

With my stake in my hand I began to advance on her as he struggled and snarled against Dimitri. I had almost reached them when I was abruptly pushed out of the way by Robert, I saw to my amazement that he had a silver stake in his hand. He ran forward and using all his strength plunged it into Sonja Karps heart.

Sonja let out a high pitched scream as a flash of blinding white light and an unseen force filled the alleyway from the point where the stake had entered her body. After experiencing this with Lissa I realised immediately what had happened and managed to catch Robert before he fell to the ground. The light faded and all I could hear were the sobs coming from the woman who was now held in Dimitris strong arms. He looked at her in sheer amazement and dropped to his knees holding her tightly whispering words of comfort in her ears.

_**A/N**_

_**Hi guys, **_

_**I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I am finding it difficult to keep to a scheduled updating system as family life is difficult at the moment but I promise to update as soon as I can.**_

_**I am loving writing this story and hope that you enjoy it, these were the first fight scenes that I have written and would love to know what you thought of them.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**SARAH**_

_**XXXXX**_


	15. Chapter 16

_**A/N**_

_**Well helllllloooooo all! I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update I know that I really am crap, I hope that this HUGE chapter can make up for it.**_

_**I want to say a huge massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on favourites and alerts they mean more to me than I can say.**_

_**Can I just say a huge massive thank you toVampiregirlxx whose review and pm almost made me cry thank you so much darling xxx**_

_**There is a lemon in this chapter, I haven't made it graphic as I don't really think it fits within the story so I have made it tasteful but I am willing to do a more explicit out take if anyone requests it **_

_**Anyhow let's get on with the story **_

Even though I had been there when Lissa had turned Dimitri I hadn't fully understood the magnitude and sheer emotion that the process evoked in people due to me being bonded to Lissa and experiencing the feel of the magic with her and the emotions that she had felt.

I glanced around the small alley way checking for and further dangers. My gaze landed on Robert and Viktor and I was alarmed to see Robert laid on the floor his face almost white. Viktor sat with his brother's head resting on his knee, his face ashen and tight with concern.

"What the hell happened then? What has she just done to him?" Viktors voice was full of confusion and panic and although I still didn't trust him I knew that I had to reassure him that Robert would be ok.

"Robert will be okay Viktor please try not to worry," Viktor didn't look convinced at all so I went on to explain a little more. "When a spirit user restores a Strigoi back to their original form it uses a huge amount of their energy and takes a great deal out of them both physically and emotionally. Try not to worry too much at the moment we will take you back to our hotel so that we can ensure that he will be okay and to arrange for a feeder to come to him and Sonya."

"Why would you be willing to risk everything to help me knowing that there could be a chance that I am seen and recognised?"

"Because Viktor as much as I distrust you, you have assisted me in more ways than I can ever say thank you for so this is my way of saying thanks."

"Roza, we need to get back to the hotel, Abe will be worrying where we are and we are at risk of more attacks with Sonya and Robert being so weak."

I nodded my agreement and went to Viktor to assist him with Robert. Dimitri kept Sonya held in his arms whilst Viktor and I brought Robert to his feet and helped to support him. Placing his arms around our shoulders and our arms around his waist we were able to begin the slow walk back. The charm that Robert had set earlier to change their appearance was still holding so as we walked back down the main strip we looked like five friends who were on their way back from a good night out on the town and so weren't stopped.

Arriving back at the suite we were met by a frantic, panicking Abe, his eyes widened comically when he realised that Dimitri and I were not alone.

"Rose! What has happened?" He looked at Robert and Viktor before continuing "And why the hell is Belikov carrying a sobbing woman?"

"Let us in first Old Man and then we can explain. I really don't want Viktor to become recognisable whilst we are standing out here."

Abe moved aside and allowed us to enter. Viktor and I guided Robert to the love seat in the corner of the room where he sank down with a grateful moan and promptly fell asleep. Dimitri, with Sonya still cradled in his strong arms brushed past me on his way over to the large couch on the opposite wall where he sat with Sonya still crying softly into his chest. I could hear him whispering words of comfort to her. I had no idea what he was saying to her but it was obviously helping her as her cries quieted until they were little more than hiccups.

"Right Rose, will you please tell me what the bloody hell happened in between me leaving The Witching Hour and you arriving back here with three extra people!"

Abe's question had begun in his normal dulcet tone of voice but steadily increased in volume until he was shouting. I realised at that moment just how worried he must have been when he arrived back at the suite expecting us to be there only to find that we were missing. Although he didn't broadcast it openly it was obvious that he cared.

Roused by the noise of us returning and the sound of Abe shouting Mikhail and Alexander wandered sleepily into the main room. Alexander glanced at the newcomers with interest before turning and looking at me curiosity burning in his eyes. Mikhail glanced quickly at Robert and Viktor before flicking over Dimitri, he too began to turn towards me but halted suddenly his eyes glued on the now silent, sleeping woman laid in Dimitri's arms, and He looked at me then with a million questions in his confused eyes.

"Mikhail, please sit down. I know that you have questions and I really hope that I can answer all of them for you."

"Just answer me one question please. Is it Sonya and is she alive?" Mikhail's voice began to crack with emotion and I could see confusion and conflict raging in the changing expressions on his face.

I nodded hoping to put him at ease so that he would be capable of listening to exactly what had happened. He slumped down on the couch near to where Dimitri sat, not once tearing his gaze away from Sonya's sleeping form as though he was afraid of looking away in case she vanished.

"Mikhail, Alexander I would like to introduce these two gentlemen to you. This is Viktor Dashkov and his brother Robert."

Both Mikhail and Alexander jumped to their feet in shock and I could see by their faces what their intentions were.

"Mikhail! Alexander! Sit back down right now!" I ordered. They looked at me in shock before Alexander spoke.

"But Rose, we have the most wanted man in front of us and you want us to sit down and do nothing?"

"That is exactly what I expect you to do! Now sit down and listen."

They both sat down looking resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to let then take Robert or Viktor anywhere or to allow them to alert any of the court guardians to the fact they were aware of his whereabouts.

After giving me a look that stunk of disappointment they sat down closely watching Viktor and Robert. Mikhail was the first to break the tense silence.

"Okay Rose. I don't know how or why we have Viktor Dashkov in our hotel Suite or what this has to do with the princess and also Sonya. What I will say is that I trust your judgement even if I don't always agree with it."

"Thank you." I replied with a small smile "Right to start from the beginning so that Mikhail and Alexander can understand everything. Obviously you are aware of Dimitri being restored back to a dhampir; well it's thanks to Viktor who introduced Lissa and me to Robert to enable him to tell us how it could be done as he was the only person with the knowledge. Viktor was aware that Tatiana knew Eric had another child and when the news broke about her death he contacted me offering his assistance as he and Eric had been as close as brothers and Viktor knew which dancer Eric had the brief relationship with."

"Okay I understand that but it still doesn't explain why they're here and where Sonya comes into this."

"I was getting to that part. We met Viktor and Robert at the Witching Hour as we knew that this was where the dancer had worked and Viktor agreed to point her out to us from photos that the manager had."

I went on to explain to them the information that we had been given about the three sisters and that we now knew who Lissas sister was.

"We had left the Witching Hour and set off back to the hotel when we were attacked by a group of three Strigoi, Sonya being one of them. Robert is a spirit user and before we had the chance to destroy Sonya he had staked her with the magic infused stake and restored her back to Moroi. Mikhail I don't know how she is going to react to any of this or how she will react when she sees you so you need to be prepared."

I watched as Mikhail glanced again at Sonya, a million emotions flitting over his face. I wanted to go wrap my arms around him and offer him reassurance that everything would work but I couldn't and my heart felt for him as I understood each and every one of the emotions he was feeling.

A soft knock on the door interrupted what I was going to say next. I froze, panicking slightly as Viktor and Robert were now recognisable and I didn't want to add concealing a known criminal to the charges that were already hanging over my head.

"Relax Rose, its someone who will be able to help us."

Abe unfolded his long, lean body from the chair and with a smile gracing his handsome face opened the door to an unexpected but very familiar figure.

"Sydney! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Rose! How are you?"

"Sorry" I replied feeling slightly guilty for being so abrupt. "It's just a shock to see you here"

Sydney's face softened and although she was very wary of everyone else in the room she knew that I would never hurt her or let any of the other so called creatures of the night harm her. She opened her arms and pulled me into a tentative hug. After everything we had faced and gone through in Baia we had grown incredibly protective of each other.

Sydney lowered her voice so that only I could hear and whispered in my ear. "How are things going with Belikov? Has he accepted what happened to him yet?"

I gave my head a small shake this was something that I wanted to discuss with her in private and to ask for her advice. I heard Sonya begin to stir and remembered the two strigoi that we had left in the ally way. I advised Sydney where to find them and she all but ran out of the door.

"Well that was short and not so sweet." Laughed Alexander. "Who the hell was she?"

I turned sharply ready to scream at him for laughing at Sydney but when I looked I saw genuine concern and confusion and it was enough to stop the words that I was going to spit at him from passing my lips.

"Her name is Sydney Sage and she is one of the Alchemists. She's here as she has information for us that will help us to prove that Rose is innocent in all of this and also provide us with undeniable proof that Eric Dragomir did indeed have another child."

A low moan interrupted Abe mid rant and we all turned in time to see Sonya sit up and Mikhail turn into a sobbing heap. I could see that he was trying to stay strong for her and I knew just how hard that was, even more so for Mikhail. I at least had known the fact that I was hunting Dimitri with the express purpose of turning him back. Poor Mikhail had not been expecting to see the love of his life in a hotel room in Vegas.

"Mikhail I understand that it is a shock but you need to try and stay calm as its going to be an even bigger shock for Sonya."

At the mention of Mikhail's name Sonya's eyes snapped open and immediately filled with shock, fear and tears. Dimitri allowed her to sit up, all the time holding her hand in support and whispering words of comfort and encouragement in her ear.

Sitting up still in Dmitri's arms Sonya's gaze wandered around the room her eyes widening with each different person she saw. Her eyes then flew back to Mikhail and I watched as her face paled slightly and her grip on Dmitri's hand tightened until her knuckles had turned white.

"Mikhail?" She asked softly, all traces of the unnaturally cold, high voice that were common characteristics of a Strigoi had gone and her voice had returned to its own natural husky tones.

"Mikhail? What happened to me and why are you here? Why do I feel differently?"

Mikhail reached for the hand that wasn't clinging to Dimitri and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Oh Sonya my darling girl. I can't answer all of your questions. Please let Abe or Rose explain what happened and then I can explain in more detail why we're here. Would that be ok?"

Sonya nodded slowly and tore her still bewildered eyes from Mikhail and turned them on me, hope shining in them that I could provide all the answers that she needed. I walked over and knelt directly in front of her wanting to speak to her in a way that wouldn't alarm her further.

"Rosemary I'm so sorry" Sonya spoke quietly and I could hear the shame in her voice as she continued. "I'm sorry for what I said in the ally way, there was no way that I could stop it from coming and I'm sorry for being so cryptic and evasive when it came to Princess Vasilisa, I knew what she had done and what she was capable of end even though I was capable of the same thing I didn't and still don't understand it and that scared me."

"Sonya, were you aware that you and Lissa are Spirit users?" I asked.

"What's a Spirit user? I don't want to sound stupid but I'm not afraid to admit that I don't understand. I knew from an early age that I was different. I could see things that others couldn't and I was able to see what I later learnt were people's auras but it wasn't until I went into an academy and didn't specialise in any of the four elements that the fact that I was different was brought home to me even more." She took in a large lungful of air before resuming her story.

"Just before my eighteenth birthday I came across a fox that had been shot, I could see that it was in severe pain and I can't really explain it but I felt a sensation pulling me towards it. That fox looked at me with eyes so trusting as though it knew that I could help its pain. The closer I got to the fox the more intense the feeling that I help it became. I remember touching it and a wave of utter calmness and complete joy swept over me. Within seconds the fox was on its feet, its wound fully healed and there was no way looking at it that anybody would have been able to guess that it had been minutes from death.

I never told anyone of it and tried not to think of it, preferring instead to convince myself that I had dreamt it. Nothing like it ever happened again until three years later when my friend had a fall and broke her arm and the same happened, the differences between that one and the fox were like the difference between night and day. Even though she was in pain with her arm she was fully aware of what was happening around her. She questioned me relentlessly to find out how I had healed her arm. When I was unable to answer her she ended our friendship and informed me that I was a freak of nature. After that had happened I felt a rage that I had never known was possible to feel it was as though a red and black mist had descended on me and I destroyed the room that I was living in. I had never thought of myself as a violent person and couldn't believe that I had caused so much damage. It wasn't until it happened to me a few more times that I began to realise that there was a connection between the two things. I honestly thought that I was going insane which is why I made the choice that I did. Now can you please explain what a Spirit user is and what that it has to do with whey I'm sat here now?"

"Wow, going through that alone must have been incredibly difficult. I took your advice and Lissa and I left the academy for two years, we would have stayed away too if it hadn't have been for Dimitri and the school guardians finding us. When we returned Viktor was and it was arranged that Lissa would share a room with his daughter Natalie. After we had been back a while strange things began to happen to Lissa, she kept discovering animals that had been killed, they were left on her bed or in places where they would be found only by her. It wasn't until after she was kidnapped by Viktor that she was told that she specialised in branch of magic that had been long forgotten and that magic was spirit. It meant that Lissa was able to heal people and even bring them back from the dead which is what happened with me, we now have a psychic bond because of that. Unfortunately being a spirit user isn't easy as it also has side effects such as the rage that you were talking of and severe depression, with me being Lissas shadow kissed Guardian I am able to take some of that from her. We began to learn more about spirit after reading the diaries of St Vladimir and eventually meeting four other spirit users, you all have different abilities that you are able to hopefully teach the others.

Adrian can read auras and can dream walk which can be useful but can also be a major pain in the butt. Oksana has the ability to feel your mind and look around it. Avery was a master at super compulsion which is something that all spirit users can do but hers was stronger than normal and unfortunately she wasn't nice with what she did with it. We also discovered that Spirit users are able to charm a silver object in a manner of different ways, you can make your appearance look different to other people or you can put a healing charm into one which can help with the darkness that comes from using magic.

Robert is the Spirit user that we are most grateful to have met as he is the one that found out to restore a Strigoi back to who they were originally by infusing a silver stake with magic as well as the four other elements and then having a spirit user stake the strigoi for the magic to work. I will admit that I was unbelieving at first but I now have to forms of living proof in front of me in the form of yourself and Dimitri."

"So what you are saying is that I wasn't losing my mind and there is a name for what I am able to do? What about the rage, anger and sadness that comes with it? How can I deal with that?"

"No you weren't losing your mind. There are two ways really that can help with the effects of spirit. One is being put on medication which they did with Liss for a while but it stopped her from using the magic at all and she found that it didn't help that much. The other way is to ask another spirit user to charm a ring or bracelet with a healing charm. Oksana has done one for me and I have found that it helps me from feeling the depression and anger that I pull away from Lissa."

"I still don't understand why you would need it and how that works."

"When Lissa brought me back from the dead after the accident that killed her family it created a bond between us that enables me to be able to feel exactly what Lissa is feeling and it also means that I can and get into her head and experience and see what she is doing at that time. When I feel the blackness starting to form in her from the magic I am somehow able to take that from her and put it into myself as I am able to deal with it better. When Oksana saw how black my aura was she gave me the ring to help. She understands as her husband is the same as I and he was doing it for her."

"So can I learn more about Spirit and what it can do?"

Most certainly. I am sure that Oksana and Lissa will be eager to speak with you. Adrian will be as well but under the circumstances I don't know when that will be as he turned to alcohol to help him deal with it and we are now in the process of getting him to stop. I know that Robert is a very reclusive person who really struggles with it and Avery was commited to a secure prison after what she did to Lissa. There is also more information available at St Vladimir's that I can arrange for you to be able to look at."

"I would like to thank you Rosemary for explaining all that to me and making me see that I am not alone anymore and that there are others who can help and understand."

"You were never alone!" Burst out Mikhail. "You always had me and yet you chose to leave."

"My darling Mikhail, I'm sorry for the decision that I made to leave but at the time I really couldn't see another option. I thought that I was losing my sanity as the feelings and thoughts ran through me that even I didn't understand and if I didn't then how could anyone else?"

"I searched for you for almost two years. I loved you enough to keep the promise that I had made to you. In so many ways I was terrified of coming to Vegas as I heard that you had been seen here and I honestly didn't know that if I was faced with you that I would be able to do it, if I would have been able to find the strength. Seeing you here back to how you were but with more knowledge and understanding of Spirit has to be the most wonderful shock because I love you still."

Sonya launched herself out of Dimitri's arms straight into Mikhail's waiting ones. The expression on his face was one of wonderment, adoration and sheer undiluted joy that he had the woman that he loved back in his arms and it wasn't hard to see that Sonya felt the same even if she was still a little bewildered.

Now that she was safe in his arms Mikhail began to tell her everything that had happened which has concluded with us being in Vegas although he omitted to tell her about Mia for which I was grateful as I feared that if anyone else was to learn about her not only could Lissas life be at risk but hers also.

I had asked Abe if he could arrange for a feeder to be sent up to the suite as soon as possible as I knew that Sonya would need it to help her recover from the physical shock of her change and more importantly that Robert desperately needed one if he was to gain his strength back after what he had done. He had awoken now and still looked incredibly pale; he needed to regain just enough strength to recharm the rings that both he and Viktor wore in order for them to leave. As much as it went against everything that I stood for and everything that I trained for I was honour bound to keep my promises to Viktor regarding his freedom.

The feeder arrived shortly after Abe had made the call and I was pleased to see Mikhail show him into his room and take the three Moroi into him, as much as I knew that it needed to be done I hated to see it and if I am to be honest with myself it was more out of jealousy than disgust as I could still recall the high that came from a Moroi bite.

The day's events and emotional outbursts suddenly hit me with the force of a sledgehammer and I sank wearily into the couch that Mikhail and Sonya had vacated. I closed my eyes and let the tiredness take over me making my body feel heavy and lethargic. All I really wanted now was a hot shower and to sleep.

I leant back willing my body to relax and finding it difficult with Dimitri sat not even four feet away. Trying to relax and relish the peace that had finally descended on the room wasn't as simple as I hoped it would be. I felt as though I had two laser beams trained on my face and I opened my eyes to find Dimitri staring at me with such a look of longing on his face that it took my breath away and made my stomach go into free-fall. I would have willingly given up everything I owned at that moment to know what he was thinking.

"Will you please stop that?" I demanded of him, being under such close scrutiny especially when I was feeling at my most vulnerable was beginning to make me feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Roza, can we talk please? I can't leave what I have to say much longer."

"Can this wait until a little later please? We have an audience and as much as I care for them I don't want them listening in to this conversation."

As if on cue the door opened and Mikhail, Sonya, Viktor and Robert came out. The three Moroi now had a slight pink tinge to their fair complexions but the most telling thing was the bright smile that graced Sonya's face and the way that she was clinging to Mikhail's arm.

Although still tired from his major use of Spirit earlier in the evening the feeder had given Robert the strength he needed to allow him to put a weak charm on the rings that he and Viktor were wearing sufficient enough to allow them to leave the room and get back to Roberts house without the fear of recognition.

After saying our goodbyes Abe excused himself to his own suite of rooms and after much discussion between Alexander and Mikhail the pull out bed in the main room was made up for Alexander and an elated Mikhail and exhausted Sonya excused themselves.

Bidding Alexander goodnight I wandered through into the room that I had to share with Dimitri. I had just pulled out my toiletry bag when Dimitri opened the door a determined look plastered on his handsome face. I realised that the time had arrived that he would tell me that he had made a mistake and that he regretted everything that we had done. I just hoped that I was going to be strong enough to hear it.

"Roza, can we talk please? It's important."

"We can talk but I don't see the point as I already know what you are going to say to me." Surprise flittered briefly across his face before I saw it replaced with the same determination that he had worn when he had entered the room and another emotion that I didn't want to place.

"Please will you just listen to me?" He paused for a brief moment trying to find the right words. "Roza I am the first person to admit that I am far from perfect and that I have said and done things that I have regretted and I have made mistakes but none of them have ever caused me pain like the mistake I made with you."

"STOP! Stop right there Mr Belikov. I can't hear this again. I get that you regret what happened between us but I can't stand here and listen to you say it was a mistake. I loved you and even after everything that has happened and everything that I have felt and gone through, and after watching the way that Mikhail and Sonya looked at each other I realise that no matter how hard I have tried not to I still do. I can't say that I understand your feelings but I won't stand here and listen to you say it."

I yanked my things off the bed and left him there with his mouth gaping open poised to say something and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind me with enough force to make the mirror tremble.

I stripped out of my clothes in record time and set my IPod to shuffle. Getting into the large shower cubicle I turned on the water and felt my naked body get blasted with icy cold water.

"FUCK!" I shouted my temper getting the better of me. "Now that was a fucking mistake."

I stood under the spray and began to sing along to the music that was playing in the hopes that my temper would cool before I had to return to the bedroom. Thanks to the noise of the water and the sound of my own voice I didn't hear the door open and didn't realise that I wasn't alone until I felt a strong pair of hands catch hold of my shoulders and spin my around. Before I had the chance to open my mouth and scream a hard angry mouth crashed down onto mine and a demanding tongue was trying to force its way past my lips.

"This is not a mistake! This has never been a mistake Roza."

The tension and anger that had started to die down fired up into life again and I couldn't stop the bitter torrent of words that came spewing out of my mouth.

"This can never be a mistake? That's funny because that is exactly the opposite of what you have said previously, in fact only today you said that everything I have done is a mistake now correct me if I'm wrong but to me that means not accepting Tasha's offer, kissing me, telling me that you loved me and then fucking me in the cabin!"

"If you would just dam well listen to the rest of what I wanted to say instead of jumping to conclusions you would have heard me say that pushing you away and into Adrian's arms was a mistake, you would have heard me say that refusing to see you when all I wanted was for you to take me in your arms and tell me that we would fight my demons together was a mistake and you have heard me say that telling you that I didn't love you and that I had given up on us and on you was the biggest lie that ever came out of my mouth!"

"If that's the truth then why the fuck did you do all that and say the one thing that you must have known would break me in two? Do you have any fucking idea how many times I've cried over you?"

"Roza I'm so desperately sorry. I was afraid and that is one of the worst emotions ever. I was afraid that after what I had done that if I let you get close I would hurt you, never intentionally and I was afraid that you would always hate me for my actions."

"How could you think that when I had told you I still loved you and that there was nothing to forgive? Why would you be so afraid of me?"

"Because I loved you more than anything else in this world and I had hurt you. I had to try and protect my already fragile heart that hurt because of what I had done and because I still love you damn it! Watching Sonya and Mikhail's reactions to each other made me realise that I was hurting you more than I ever wanted to do and I just couldn't do it anymore to either of us. I love you Rosemary Hathaway."

"It's okay saying the words Dimitri because they are just that, Words. You destroyed my heart and smashed it into a million pieces. You need to show me that you love me and also show me that I can trust that you won't in a month turn around and do it to me again. I couldn't handle that."

I didn't realise that I was crying until a sob ripped through my body making me tremble. Once I started the tears cascaded like a waterfall down my cheeks. They were tears of fear, of relief but most of all of hope that everything he had said was true and not just words that could be spoken so easily.

"Roza," Dimitri pulled me against his chest. "Please don't cry, I swear that I meant every word that I have just spoken and I'll take as long as you need to prove it."

He tightened his arms around me pulling me closer, as our upper bodies touched I realised that he was shirtless and it was only then that I remembered that I was stood naked in the shower with a partially clothed Russian God.

"Roza I…" Dimitri began but the words he was going to say were lost as he gave a low groan and lowered his head. As his lips met mine in a slow sensual kiss I felt a moan vibrate through my chest. I had wanted this for so long; a kiss that was filled with love and promise not one that had been filled with anger.

I could feel in the way that his hands held my face and body that the words he had spoken were the truth and I twined my arms around his neck my fingers automatically threading in his long hair to keep his mouth on mine.

I felt the familiar tingling in the pit of my stomach that only Dimitri could inspire and I knew without a doubt that I wanted to be with him in every way and that I no longer cared about what others would think of our relationship my mother included.

Dimitri must have felt the change in my body and felt the same as he quickly shed the remainder of his clothes and pushed his body closer to mine, the water continued to beat down on us making our bodies slick and able to slide against one another.

We both cried out as we brought our bodies together, the physical connection made stronger by the emotional bind that we had. We took our time memorising each dip and curve and familiarising ourselves. When our completion came it brought with it another flood of tears from both of us but these were tears of love and of healing.

We held each other tightly as our breathing slowed and our heartbeats returned to their normal rhythm. The heat from the shower had begun to cool and a shiver racked through me. Dimitri untangled his long limbs and I enjoyed an unobstructed view of his muscled nakedness before he wrapped a large fluffy towel around his waist.

Wrapping another towel around me he picked me up out of the shower and carried me bridal style through to the bedroom, placing me on his bed he took his time drying the droplets of water from me and from his own hair and body.

Climbing into the bed he once again pulled me into the welcoming circle of his arms, his sigh of contentment whispered through my hair and my answering sigh made him chuckle softly. I couldn't resist smiling in return.

I fell asleep quickly for the first time in a long while feeling complete. My dreams were filled with images of both Dimitri and I from the past and the present and I knew that we had overcome so much in our quest to be together that we would be able to conquer anything else that life threw at us together as a team.

_**Wow. I have been really nervous about posting this chap and hope that you like it. I would love a review even if its constructive criticism xxxxxx**_


	16. chap 16 replacement

_**A/N**_

_**Well helllllloooooo all! I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update I know that I really am crap, I hope that this HUGE chapter can make up for it.**_

_**I want to say a huge massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on favourites and alerts they mean more to me than I can say.**_

_**Can I just say a huge massive thank you toVampiregirlxx whose review and pm almost made me cry thank you so much darling xxx**_

_**There is a lemon in this chapter, I haven't made it graphic as I don't really think it fits within the story so I have made it tasteful but I am willing to do a more explicit out take if anyone requests it **_

_**Anyhow let's get on with the story **_

Even though I had been there when Lissa had turned Dimitri I hadn't fully understood the magnitude and sheer emotion that the process evoked in people due to me being bonded to Lissa and experiencing the feel of the magic with her and the emotions that she had felt.

I glanced around the small alley way checking for and further dangers. My gaze landed on Robert and Viktor and I was alarmed to see Robert laid on the floor his face almost white. Viktor sat with his brother's head resting on his knee, his face ashen and tight with concern.

"What the hell happened then? What has she just done to him?" Viktors voice was full of confusion and panic and although I still didn't trust him I knew that I had to reassure him that Robert would be ok.

"Robert will be okay Viktor please try not to worry," Viktor didn't look convinced at all so I went on to explain a little more. "When a spirit user restores a Strigoi back to their original form it uses a huge amount of their energy and takes a great deal out of them both physically and emotionally. Try not to worry too much at the moment we will take you back to our hotel so that we can ensure that he will be okay and to arrange for a feeder to come to him and Sonya."

"Why would you be willing to risk everything to help me knowing that there could be a chance that I am seen and recognised?"

"Because Viktor as much as I distrust you, you have assisted me in more ways than I can ever say thank you for so this is my way of saying thanks."

"Roza, we need to get back to the hotel, Abe will be worrying where we are and we are at risk of more attacks with Sonya and Robert being so weak."

I nodded my agreement and went to Viktor to assist him with Robert. Dimitri kept Sonya held in his arms whilst Viktor and I brought Robert to his feet and helped to support him. Placing his arms around our shoulders and our arms around his waist we were able to begin the slow walk back. The charm that Robert had set earlier to change their appearance was still holding so as we walked back down the main strip we looked like five friends who were on their way back from a good night out on the town and so weren't stopped.

Arriving back at the suite we were met by a frantic, panicking Abe, his eyes widened comically when he realised that Dimitri and I were not alone.

"Rose! What has happened?" He looked at Robert and Viktor before continuing "And why the hell is Belikov carrying a sobbing woman?"

"Let us in first Old Man and then we can explain. I really don't want Viktor to become recognisable whilst we are standing out here."

Abe moved aside and allowed us to enter. Viktor and I guided Robert to the love seat in the corner of the room where he sank down with a grateful moan and promptly fell asleep. Dimitri, with Sonya still cradled in his strong arms brushed past me on his way over to the large couch on the opposite wall where he sat with Sonya still crying softly into his chest. I could hear him whispering words of comfort to her. I had no idea what he was saying to her but it was obviously helping her as her cries quieted until they were little more than hiccups.

"Right Rose, will you please tell me what the bloody hell happened in between me leaving The Witching Hour and you arriving back here with three extra people!"

Abe's question had begun in his normal dulcet tone of voice but steadily increased in volume until he was shouting. I realised at that moment just how worried he must have been when he arrived back at the suite expecting us to be there only to find that we were missing. Although he didn't broadcast it openly it was obvious that he cared.

Roused by the noise of us returning and the sound of Abe shouting Mikhail and Alexander wandered sleepily into the main room. Alexander glanced at the newcomers with interest before turning and looking at me curiosity burning in his eyes. Mikhail glanced quickly at Robert and Viktor before flicking over Dimitri, he too began to turn towards me but halted suddenly his eyes glued on the now silent, sleeping woman laid in Dimitri's arms, and He looked at me then with a million questions in his confused eyes.

"Mikhail, please sit down. I know that you have questions and I really hope that I can answer all of them for you."

"Just answer me one question please. Is it Sonya and is she alive?" Mikhail's voice began to crack with emotion and I could see confusion and conflict raging in the changing expressions on his face.

I nodded hoping to put him at ease so that he would be capable of listening to exactly what had happened. He slumped down on the couch near to where Dimitri sat, not once tearing his gaze away from Sonya's sleeping form as though he was afraid of looking away in case she vanished.

"Mikhail, Alexander I would like to introduce these two gentlemen to you. This is Viktor Dashkov and his brother Robert."

Both Mikhail and Alexander jumped to their feet in shock and I could see by their faces what their intentions were.

"Mikhail! Alexander! Sit back down right now!" I ordered. They looked at me in shock before Alexander spoke.

"But Rose, we have the most wanted man in front of us and you want us to sit down and do nothing?"

"That is exactly what I expect you to do! Now sit down and listen."

They both sat down looking resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to let then take Robert or Viktor anywhere or to allow them to alert any of the court guardians to the fact they were aware of his whereabouts.

After giving me a look that stunk of disappointment they sat down closely watching Viktor and Robert. Mikhail was the first to break the tense silence.

"Okay Rose. I don't know how or why we have Viktor Dashkov in our hotel Suite or what this has to do with the princess and also Sonya. What I will say is that I trust your judgement even if I don't always agree with it."

"Thank you." I replied with a small smile "Right to start from the beginning so that Mikhail and Alexander can understand everything. Obviously you are aware of Dimitri being restored back to a dhampir; well it's thanks to Viktor who introduced Lissa and me to Robert to enable him to tell us how it could be done as he was the only person with the knowledge. Viktor was aware that Tatiana knew Eric had another child and when the news broke about her death he contacted me offering his assistance as he and Eric had been as close as brothers and Viktor knew which dancer Eric had the brief relationship with."

"Okay I understand that but it still doesn't explain why they're here and where Sonya comes into this."

"I was getting to that part. We met Viktor and Robert at the Witching Hour as we knew that this was where the dancer had worked and Viktor agreed to point her out to us from photos that the manager had."

I went on to explain to them the information that we had been given about the three sisters and that we now knew who Lissas sister was.

"We had left the Witching Hour and set off back to the hotel when we were attacked by a group of three Strigoi, Sonya being one of them. Robert is a spirit user and before we had the chance to destroy Sonya he had staked her with the magic infused stake and restored her back to Moroi. Mikhail I don't know how she is going to react to any of this or how she will react when she sees you so you need to be prepared."

I watched as Mikhail glanced again at Sonya, a million emotions flitting over his face. I wanted to go wrap my arms around him and offer him reassurance that everything would work but I couldn't and my heart felt for him as I understood each and every one of the emotions he was feeling.

A soft knock on the door interrupted what I was going to say next. I froze, panicking slightly as Viktor and Robert were now recognisable and I didn't want to add concealing a known criminal to the charges that were already hanging over my head.

"Relax Rose, its someone who will be able to help us."

Abe unfolded his long, lean body from the chair and with a smile gracing his handsome face opened the door to an unexpected but very familiar figure.

"Sydney! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Rose! How are you?"

"Sorry" I replied feeling slightly guilty for being so abrupt. "It's just a shock to see you here"

Sydney's face softened and although she was very wary of everyone else in the room she knew that I would never hurt her or let any of the other so called creatures of the night harm her. She opened her arms and pulled me into a tentative hug. After everything we had faced and gone through in Baia we had grown incredibly protective of each other.

Sydney lowered her voice so that only I could hear and whispered in my ear. "How are things going with Belikov? Has he accepted what happened to him yet?"

I gave my head a small shake this was something that I wanted to discuss with her in private and to ask for her advice. I heard Sonya begin to stir and remembered the two strigoi that we had left in the ally way. I advised Sydney where to find them and she all but ran out of the door.

"Well that was short and not so sweet." Laughed Alexander. "Who the hell was she?"

I turned sharply ready to scream at him for laughing at Sydney but when I looked I saw genuine concern and confusion and it was enough to stop the words that I was going to spit at him from passing my lips.

"Her name is Sydney Sage and she is one of the Alchemists. She's here as she has information for us that will help us to prove that Rose is innocent in all of this and also provide us with undeniable proof that Eric Dragomir did indeed have another child."

A low moan interrupted Abe mid rant and we all turned in time to see Sonya sit up and Mikhail turn into a sobbing heap. I could see that he was trying to stay strong for her and I knew just how hard that was, even more so for Mikhail. I at least had known the fact that I was hunting Dimitri with the express purpose of turning him back. Poor Mikhail had not been expecting to see the love of his life in a hotel room in Vegas.

"Mikhail I understand that it is a shock but you need to try and stay calm as its going to be an even bigger shock for Sonya."

At the mention of Mikhail's name Sonya's eyes snapped open and immediately filled with shock, fear and tears. Dimitri allowed her to sit up, all the time holding her hand in support and whispering words of comfort and encouragement in her ear.

Sitting up still in Dmitri's arms Sonya's gaze wandered around the room her eyes widening with each different person she saw. Her eyes then flew back to Mikhail and I watched as her face paled slightly and her grip on Dmitri's hand tightened until her knuckles had turned white.

"Mikhail?" She asked softly, all traces of the unnaturally cold, high voice that were common characteristics of a Strigoi had gone and her voice had returned to its own natural husky tones.

"Mikhail? What happened to me and why are you here? Why do I feel differently?"

Mikhail reached for the hand that wasn't clinging to Dimitri and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Oh Sonya my darling girl. I can't answer all of your questions. Please let Abe or Rose explain what happened and then I can explain in more detail why we're here. Would that be ok?"

Sonya nodded slowly and tore her still bewildered eyes from Mikhail and turned them on me, hope shining in them that I could provide all the answers that she needed. I walked over and knelt directly in front of her wanting to speak to her in a way that wouldn't alarm her further.

"Rosemary I'm so sorry" Sonya spoke quietly and I could hear the shame in her voice as she continued. "I'm sorry for what I said in the ally way, there was no way that I could stop it from coming and I'm sorry for being so cryptic and evasive when it came to Princess Vasilisa, I knew what she had done and what she was capable of end even though I was capable of the same thing I didn't and still don't understand it and that scared me."

"Sonya, were you aware that you and Lissa are Spirit users?" I asked.

"What's a Spirit user? I don't want to sound stupid but I'm not afraid to admit that I don't understand. I knew from an early age that I was different. I could see things that others couldn't and I was able to see what I later learnt were people's auras but it wasn't until I went into an academy and didn't specialise in any of the four elements that the fact that I was different was brought home to me even more." She took in a large lungful of air before resuming her story.

"Just before my eighteenth birthday I came across a fox that had been shot, I could see that it was in severe pain and I can't really explain it but I felt a sensation pulling me towards it. That fox looked at me with eyes so trusting as though it knew that I could help its pain. The closer I got to the fox the more intense the feeling that I help it became. I remember touching it and a wave of utter calmness and complete joy swept over me. Within seconds the fox was on its feet, its wound fully healed and there was no way looking at it that anybody would have been able to guess that it had been minutes from death.

I never told anyone of it and tried not to think of it, preferring instead to convince myself that I had dreamt it. Nothing like it ever happened again until three years later when my friend had a fall and broke her arm and the same happened, the differences between that one and the fox were like the difference between night and day. Even though she was in pain with her arm she was fully aware of what was happening around her. She questioned me relentlessly to find out how I had healed her arm. When I was unable to answer her she ended our friendship and informed me that I was a freak of nature. After that had happened I felt a rage that I had never known was possible to feel it was as though a red and black mist had descended on me and I destroyed the room that I was living in. I had never thought of myself as a violent person and couldn't believe that I had caused so much damage. It wasn't until it happened to me a few more times that I began to realise that there was a connection between the two things. I honestly thought that I was going insane which is why I made the choice that I did. Now can you please explain what a Spirit user is and what that it has to do with whey I'm sat here now?"

"Wow, going through that alone must have been incredibly difficult. I took your advice and Lissa and I left the academy for two years, we would have stayed away too if it hadn't have been for Dimitri and the school guardians finding us. When we returned Viktor was and it was arranged that Lissa would share a room with his daughter Natalie. After we had been back a while strange things began to happen to Lissa, she kept discovering animals that had been killed, they were left on her bed or in places where they would be found only by her. It wasn't until after she was kidnapped by Viktor that she was told that she specialised in branch of magic that had been long forgotten and that magic was spirit. It meant that Lissa was able to heal people and even bring them back from the dead which is what happened with me, we now have a psychic bond because of that. Unfortunately being a spirit user isn't easy as it also has side effects such as the rage that you were talking of and severe depression, with me being Lissas shadow kissed Guardian I am able to take some of that from her. We began to learn more about spirit after reading the diaries of St Vladimir and eventually meeting four other spirit users, you all have different abilities that you are able to hopefully teach the others.

Adrian can read auras and can dream walk which can be useful but can also be a major pain in the butt. Oksana has the ability to feel your mind and look around it. Avery was a master at super compulsion which is something that all spirit users can do but hers was stronger than normal and unfortunately she wasn't nice with what she did with it. We also discovered that Spirit users are able to charm a silver object in a manner of different ways, you can make your appearance look different to other people or you can put a healing charm into one which can help with the darkness that comes from using magic.

Robert is the Spirit user that we are most grateful to have met as he is the one that found out to restore a Strigoi back to who they were originally by infusing a silver stake with magic as well as the four other elements and then having a spirit user stake the strigoi for the magic to work. I will admit that I was unbelieving at first but I now have to forms of living proof in front of me in the form of yourself and Dimitri."

"So what you are saying is that I wasn't losing my mind and there is a name for what I am able to do? What about the rage, anger and sadness that comes with it? How can I deal with that?"

"No you weren't losing your mind. There are two ways really that can help with the effects of spirit. One is being put on medication which they did with Liss for a while but it stopped her from using the magic at all and she found that it didn't help that much. The other way is to ask another spirit user to charm a ring or bracelet with a healing charm. Oksana has done one for me and I have found that it helps me from feeling the depression and anger that I pull away from Lissa."

"I still don't understand why you would need it and how that works."

"When Lissa brought me back from the dead after the accident that killed her family it created a bond between us that enables me to be able to feel exactly what Lissa is feeling and it also means that I can and get into her head and experience and see what she is doing at that time. When I feel the blackness starting to form in her from the magic I am somehow able to take that from her and put it into myself as I am able to deal with it better. When Oksana saw how black my aura was she gave me the ring to help. She understands as her husband is the same as I and he was doing it for her."

"So can I learn more about Spirit and what it can do?"

Most certainly. I am sure that Oksana and Lissa will be eager to speak with you. Adrian will be as well but under the circumstances I don't know when that will be as he turned to alcohol to help him deal with it and we are now in the process of getting him to stop. I know that Robert is a very reclusive person who really struggles with it and Avery was commited to a secure prison after what she did to Lissa. There is also more information available at St Vladimir's that I can arrange for you to be able to look at."

"I would like to thank you Rosemary for explaining all that to me and making me see that I am not alone anymore and that there are others who can help and understand."

"You were never alone!" Burst out Mikhail. "You always had me and yet you chose to leave."

"My darling Mikhail, I'm sorry for the decision that I made to leave but at the time I really couldn't see another option. I thought that I was losing my sanity as the feelings and thoughts ran through me that even I didn't understand and if I didn't then how could anyone else?"

"I searched for you for almost two years. I loved you enough to keep the promise that I had made to you. In so many ways I was terrified of coming to Vegas as I heard that you had been seen here and I honestly didn't know that if I was faced with you that I would be able to do it, if I would have been able to find the strength. Seeing you here back to how you were but with more knowledge and understanding of Spirit has to be the most wonderful shock because I love you still."

Sonya launched herself out of Dimitri's arms straight into Mikhail's waiting ones. The expression on his face was one of wonderment, adoration and sheer undiluted joy that he had the woman that he loved back in his arms and it wasn't hard to see that Sonya felt the same even if she was still a little bewildered.

Now that she was safe in his arms Mikhail began to tell her everything that had happened which has concluded with us being in Vegas although he omitted to tell her about Mia for which I was grateful as I feared that if anyone else was to learn about her not only could Lissas life be at risk but hers also.

I had asked Abe if he could arrange for a feeder to be sent up to the suite as soon as possible as I knew that Sonya would need it to help her recover from the physical shock of her change and more importantly that Robert desperately needed one if he was to gain his strength back after what he had done. He had awoken now and still looked incredibly pale; he needed to regain just enough strength to recharm the rings that both he and Viktor wore in order for them to leave. As much as it went against everything that I stood for and everything that I trained for I was honour bound to keep my promises to Viktor regarding his freedom.

The feeder arrived shortly after Abe had made the call and I was pleased to see Mikhail show him into his room and take the three Moroi into him, as much as I knew that it needed to be done I hated to see it and if I am to be honest with myself it was more out of jealousy than disgust as I could still recall the high that came from a Moroi bite.

The day's events and emotional outbursts suddenly hit me with the force of a sledgehammer and I sank wearily into the couch that Mikhail and Sonya had vacated. I closed my eyes and let the tiredness take over me making my body feel heavy and lethargic. All I really wanted now was a hot shower and to sleep.

I leant back willing my body to relax and finding it difficult with Dimitri sat not even four feet away. Trying to relax and relish the peace that had finally descended on the room wasn't as simple as I hoped it would be. I felt as though I had two laser beams trained on my face and I opened my eyes to find Dimitri staring at me with such a look of longing on his face that it took my breath away and made my stomach go into free-fall. I would have willingly given up everything I owned at that moment to know what he was thinking.

"Will you please stop that?" I demanded of him, being under such close scrutiny especially when I was feeling at my most vulnerable was beginning to make me feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Roza, can we talk please? I can't leave what I have to say much longer."

"Can this wait until a little later please? We have an audience and as much as I care for them I don't want them listening in to this conversation."

As if on cue the door opened and Mikhail, Sonya, Viktor and Robert came out. The three Moroi now had a slight pink tinge to their fair complexions but the most telling thing was the bright smile that graced Sonya's face and the way that she was clinging to Mikhail's arm.

Although still tired from his major use of Spirit earlier in the evening the feeder had given Robert the strength he needed to allow him to put a weak charm on the rings that he and Viktor were wearing sufficient enough to allow them to leave the room and get back to Roberts house without the fear of recognition.

After saying our goodbyes Abe excused himself to his own suite of rooms and after much discussion between Alexander and Mikhail the pull out bed in the main room was made up for Alexander and an elated Mikhail and exhausted Sonya excused themselves.

Bidding Alexander goodnight I wandered through into the room that I had to share with Dimitri. I had just pulled out my toiletry bag when Dimitri opened the door a determined look plastered on his handsome face. I realised that the time had arrived that he would tell me that he had made a mistake and that he regretted everything that we had done. I just hoped that I was going to be strong enough to hear it.

"Roza, can we talk please? It's important."

"We can talk but I don't see the point as I already know what you are going to say to me." Surprise flittered briefly across his face before I saw it replaced with the same determination that he had worn when he had entered the room and another emotion that I didn't want to place.

"Please will you just listen to me?" He paused for a brief moment trying to find the right words. "Roza I am the first person to admit that I am far from perfect and that I have said and done things that I have regretted and I have made mistakes but none of them have ever caused me pain like the mistake I made with you."

"STOP! Stop right there Mr Belikov. I can't hear this again. I get that you regret what happened between us but I can't stand here and listen to you say it was a mistake. I loved you and even after everything that has happened and everything that I have felt and gone through, and after watching the way that Mikhail and Sonya looked at each other I realise that no matter how hard I have tried not to I still do. I can't say that I understand your feelings but I won't stand here and listen to you say it."

I yanked my things off the bed and left him there with his mouth gaping open poised to say something and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind me with enough force to make the mirror tremble.

I stripped out of my clothes in record time and set my IPod to shuffle. Getting into the large shower cubicle I turned on the water and felt my naked body get blasted with icy cold water.

"FUCK!" I shouted my temper getting the better of me. "Now that was a fucking mistake."

I stood under the spray and began to sing along to the music that was playing in the hopes that my temper would cool before I had to return to the bedroom. Thanks to the noise of the water and the sound of my own voice I didn't hear the door open and didn't realise that I wasn't alone until I felt a strong pair of hands catch hold of my shoulders and spin my around. Before I had the chance to open my mouth and scream a hard angry mouth crashed down onto mine and a demanding tongue was trying to force its way past my lips.

"This is not a mistake! This has never been a mistake Roza."

The tension and anger that had started to die down fired up into life again and I couldn't stop the bitter torrent of words that came spewing out of my mouth.

"This can never be a mistake? That's funny because that is exactly the opposite of what you have said previously, in fact only today you said that everything I have done is a mistake now correct me if I'm wrong but to me that means not accepting Tasha's offer, kissing me, telling me that you loved me and then fucking me in the cabin!"

"If you would just dam well listen to the rest of what I wanted to say instead of jumping to conclusions you would have heard me say that pushing you away and into Adrian's arms was a mistake, you would have heard me say that refusing to see you when all I wanted was for you to take me in your arms and tell me that we would fight my demons together was a mistake and you have heard me say that telling you that I didn't love you and that I had given up on us and on you was the biggest lie that ever came out of my mouth!"

"If that's the truth then why the fuck did you do all that and say the one thing that you must have known would break me in two? Do you have any fucking idea how many times I've cried over you?"

"Roza I'm so desperately sorry. I was afraid and that is one of the worst emotions ever. I was afraid that after what I had done that if I let you get close I would hurt you, never intentionally and I was afraid that you would always hate me for my actions."

"How could you think that when I had told you I still loved you and that there was nothing to forgive? Why would you be so afraid of me?"

"Because I loved you more than anything else in this world and I had hurt you. I had to try and protect my already fragile heart that hurt because of what I had done and because I still love you damn it! Watching Sonya and Mikhail's reactions to each other made me realise that I was hurting you more than I ever wanted to do and I just couldn't do it anymore to either of us. I love you Rosemary Hathaway."

"It's okay saying the words Dimitri because they are just that, Words. You destroyed my heart and smashed it into a million pieces. You need to show me that you love me and also show me that I can trust that you won't in a month turn around and do it to me again. I couldn't handle that."

I didn't realise that I was crying until a sob ripped through my body making me tremble. Once I started the tears cascaded like a waterfall down my cheeks. They were tears of fear, of relief but most of all of hope that everything he had said was true and not just words that could be spoken so easily.

"Roza," Dimitri pulled me against his chest. "Please don't cry, I swear that I meant every word that I have just spoken and I'll take as long as you need to prove it."

He tightened his arms around me pulling me closer, as our upper bodies touched I realised that he was shirtless and it was only then that I remembered that I was stood naked in the shower with a partially clothed Russian God.

"Roza I…" Dimitri began but the words he was going to say were lost as he gave a low groan and lowered his head. As his lips met mine in a slow sensual kiss I felt a moan vibrate through my chest. I had wanted this for so long; a kiss that was filled with love and promise not one that had been filled with anger.

I could feel in the way that his hands held my face and body that the words he had spoken were the truth and I twined my arms around his neck my fingers automatically threading in his long hair to keep his mouth on mine.

I felt the familiar tingling in the pit of my stomach that only Dimitri could inspire and I knew without a doubt that I wanted to be with him in every way and that I no longer cared about what others would think of our relationship my mother included.

Dimitri must have felt the change in my body and felt the same as he quickly shed the remainder of his clothes and pushed his body closer to mine, the water continued to beat down on us making our bodies slick and able to slide against one another.

We both cried out as we brought our bodies together, the physical connection made stronger by the emotional bind that we had. We took our time memorising each dip and curve and familiarising ourselves. When our completion came it brought with it another flood of tears from both of us but these were tears of love and of healing.

We held each other tightly as our breathing slowed and our heartbeats returned to their normal rhythm. The heat from the shower had begun to cool and a shiver racked through me. Dimitri untangled his long limbs and I enjoyed an unobstructed view of his muscled nakedness before he wrapped a large fluffy towel around his waist.

Wrapping another towel around me he picked me up out of the shower and carried me bridal style through to the bedroom, placing me on his bed he took his time drying the droplets of water from me and from his own hair and body.

Climbing into the bed he once again pulled me into the welcoming circle of his arms, his sigh of contentment whispered through my hair and my answering sigh made him chuckle softly. I couldn't resist smiling in return.

I fell asleep quickly for the first time in a long while feeling complete. My dreams were filled with images of both Dimitri and I from the past and the present and I knew that we had overcome so much in our quest to be together that we would be able to conquer anything else that life threw at us together as a team.

_**Wow. I have been really nervous about posting this chap and hope that you like it. I would love a review even if its constructive criticism xxxxxx**_


End file.
